


Memorial Address

by CelesteKairi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Personaje Inventado, Post-Capitulo 12, Victuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, m-preg, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteKairi/pseuds/CelesteKairi
Summary: Fanfic Basado en Yuri On IceSemi AU: El fanfic tomo como base  otra cronologia o linea temporal apartir del final de la serie.Explicacion dentro.Advertencias:Trama Yaoi (ChicoxChico) si la tematica no es de tu agrado favor de no leerla historia, no me hago resposable por molestias inecesarias.Contenido M-preg.Pareja Principal: VicturiSinopsis:Krulcifer habia crecido fuera de los focos de la prensa, su nacimiento habia sido el secreto mejor guardado de la familia Katsuki, habia crecido con el hecho de ser hija de la leyenda viviente del patinaje artistico de rusia sin que este ultimo supiera de ella.Ahora, con catorce años y el Gran Prix Junior buscara la forma de conocer a su padre, desvelar su secreto y devolverles la felicidad a sus padres, una felicidad que se vio truncada y los separara por un malentendido antes de su nacimiento.Frase:"Un hilo rojo directo al corazón, que conecta a los amores eternos, a los profundos, esos que simbolizan el antes y por los que no hay después"





	1. Prologo

 

 

_El perdón es la forma definitiva del amor_

 

 

Puedo escuchar sus gritos desde el lugar en el cual me encuentro sentada, mi madre me había pedido que saliera fuera de la habitación puesto que aquello era un tema de adultos y, como tal, solo les concernía a ellos dos discutir ¿acaso olvidaban que yo estoy prácticamente envuelta en esa discusión? Después de todo yo era el tema principal de la misma.

Nunca fue mi intención realmente, nunca quise que las cosas se dieran así, quería conocer a mi padre tras la competencia, hablar con él a solas, decirle quien era y que no culpara a mi madre por guardar el secreto tantos años, después de todo ¿Quién fue el que se largó dejándonos atrás sin ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias?

Pero, mi mala suerte siempre me ha perseguido, mi tía siempre ha dicho que eso lo herede de mi madre, puesto que no encuentro otra razón lógica para que las cosas se dieran así tras la competencia. Tras saber el resultado de la misma se ofreció una conferencia de prensa con los atletas vencedores, sus entrenadores y los jueces que habían sido los encargados de dar a cada uno los puntajes.

Recuerdo vívidamente la emoción que me había recorrido, estaba sentada al lado de mi padre, después de tantos años practicando, de anhelara hablar con él, de tocarlo y escuchar su voz dirigida hacia mi persona no cavia de la felicidad, incluso Phichit, mi entrenador me hablaba a través de susurros que me calmara si quería sonar segura ante la prensa.

Respire en varias ocasiones tratando de controlar los latidos de mi corazón pero ¿cómo se suponía que lo hiciera? mi más grande sueño se había cumplido ¿acaso esperaban que fuera una roca y no me emocionara? la conferencia transcurría lenta pero sin contratiempos, había respondido con la confianza tan natural que tenia −heredada de mi padre según palabras de mi tía− creía que nada podía empañar mi felicidad y alegría hasta que ese reportero abrió la boca.

_"¿Usted es pariente del Sr. Katsuki o fue su entrenador anterior? puesto que su rutina inicial tienen cierto aparecido a la que el interpreto cuando el Sr. Nikiforov era su entrenador"_

Esa pregunta aun ahora sigue resonando en mi cabeza, había cuidado mucho el no decir o actuar de forma que sospecharan, incluso me inscribí con un apellido diferente para que no me relacionaran con el pero, al parecer había confiado demasiado en mis propias precauciones que no anticipe a la prensa rusa. Mi entrenador había contestado por mí, alegando que solo había sido una inspiración tras ver miles de videos de diferentes patinadores algo que secunde. Nunca conté con que Yuri Plisetsky, uno de los entrenadores que estaban en la conferencia hablara, jamás olvidare sus palabras de desprecio dichas ante la prensa.

_"Yuri Katsuki es un inútil, nunca fue un gran patinador mucho menos seria un entrenador... Si antes ganaba competencias era porque Víctor estaba con el... Seguramente ahora debe estar escondiéndose en su madriguera, después de todo tras el escándalo de hace más de catorce años dudo que tenga la cara para aparecer... El siempre será un inútil y un cobarde"_

No supe que fue lo que me movió, mi cuerpo de forma casi automática se levanto de su asiento, recuerdo que Phichit trato de detenerme pero por alguna razón no lograba distinguir su voz, era como un leve susurro entre miles de voces. Los rostros de los presentes solo me seguían y, tras un minuto, un fuerte golpe se dejo escuchar en el lugar. Los ojos verdes del ruso me miraban con sorpresa, su mejilla lentamente cambio de su habitual color crema a un rojizo intenso, lugar donde la palma de mi mano le había impactado.

Los rostros de todos mostraban sorpresa y estupefacción, el ruso no tardo en recuperarse de su leve aturdimiento para segundos después levantarse de su lugar y quedar frente a mí persona, el era más alto que yo por mucho, después de todo, yo solo tengo catorce años y el veintinueve. Su rostro mostraba molestia e indignación, comenzó a gritarme por la ofensa que había cometido hacia su persona, su forma de actuar simplemente confirmaba lo que mi madre siempre me había dicho, Yuri Plisetsky no había cambiado nada desde que lo había conocido.

Recuerdo haber soltado una ligera risa ante tal comportamiento de su parte, aun al ser el mayor de los dos seguía comportándose como un crio de quince años, uno que lograba conseguir todo lo que quería con solo enojarse y gritar, quizás yo no era la madurez andante pero, al menos solía comportarme en cualquier situación... O eso creía.

Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos, inhalando con fuerza, meditando las palabras que usaría, aunque la situación ya era precaria por donde se viera ¿qué pensamiento cruzo por la mente de mi madre al verme en televisión montando semejante escena? seguramente su rostro estaría pálido por la sorpresa y los nervios estarían consumiéndole, al menos eso es lo que llegue a pensar. Abrí mis ojos, colocando en mi rostro aquel gesto que muchas veces Minako−Sensei había reconocido como propia de mi padre, una que utilizaba cuando utilizaba la astucia, la confianza y la sensualidad que poseía para hacerse oír además de amedrentar la fortaleza de cualquiera que estuviera frente a él... Aunque esta última creo que herede solo un cuarto de él, en pocas ocasiones me funcionaba, culpo a mi madre por ello.

" _Retire lo dicho, no tiene derecho a insultarlo, el no le ha causado daño alguno o acaso ¿se sigue sintiendo inferior a el después de tantos años por que Viktor le dejo para entrenarlo Sr._ _Plisetsky_ _?"_

Aun ahora me pregunto de donde saque el valor para decir aquello enfrente de todos, sobre todo frente a mi padre. Yuri −mejor conocido como Yurio por todo el mundo, apodo que a día de hoy sigue aborreciendo− haciendo a copio de todos esos años a lado de mi padre –entrenando, conviviendo− comenzó a utilizar el pasado de mi madre en mi contra. Argumento que él no tenía la madera que un patinador necesita, que él no era nadie a lado de los que estábamos en aquel lugar, que era peor que un roedor al esconderse y no dar la cara, que yo no era nadie para pedir explicaciones ni disculpas... Como pude, me contuve para no saltarle encima, quizás era pequeña pero había entrenado no solo el patinaje artístico también la defensa personal, así que, unos cuantos golpes en ese rostro que tanto presume no le habrían venido mal.

" _Yuri Katsuki no es lo que dices, discúlpate ahora"_

Los gritos comenzaron a aumentar de volumen entre él y yo, sentí los fuertes brazos de Phichit envolverme, tratando de hacerme retroceder mientras mi padre hacia lo mismo con Yurio, la prensa seguía grabando lo sucedido, aun cuando los guardias trataban de sacarlos ellos seguían tomando fotos y hablando frente a las cámaras. No supe en qué momento dentro de la acalorada discusión, el ruso menor dijo algo que causo que mi paciencia se agotara y dijera algo de lo que ahora me arrepiento.

" _Esa basura es un maldito cerdo... No conforme con querer quedarse con Viktor se revolcaba con tu entrenador...Por eso lo dejo, por eso la prensa lo sigue destrozando después de tantos años... por eso es una maldita rata"_

Gritos... Golpes... Mis recuerdos están tan presentes aun, recuerdo la cara de asombro de mi padre cuando comencé a gritar, cuando el más grande secreto de mi vida era desvelado por mi propia boca, no solo frente a quienes menos debían saberlo también frente a televisión internacional. Mientras Yurio permanecía tendido sobre el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire que le había sacado tras darle una fuerte patada en el estomago, mientras mis ojos picaban por las lagrimas que estaban amenazando con escapar, mis labios dejaron escapar aquello que tanto guarde por años.

" _Tú no lo conoces, tú no sabes quién es, tú no sabes que sucedió solo estas juzgándolo... Yuri Katsuki no sería capaz de eso... ¡YURI... MI MADRE NO SERIA CAPAZ DE ENGAÑAR A MI PADRE, NO SERIA CAPAZ DE HACERLE ESO POR QUE LO AMABA SOBRE TODO POR QUE YO ESTABA EN SU VIENTRE!"_

No recuerdo con claridad lo que sucedió después, todo era un tumulto de emociones y hechos borrosos. Solo escuchaba a los guardias sacando a la prensa del lugar, a Phichit jalándome para sacarme mientras mis ojos se habían encontrado con los de mi padre... Con los de Viktor, aquel gran patinador que había admirado desde pequeña, a quien amaba en silencio, a quien anhelaba con tanto deseo, a quien hubiese deseado decir padre al menos una vez... Simplemente me miraba con sorpresa mientras me alejaba poco a poco de él para salir por completo del recinto.

Sobra decir que mi madre no pudo ni hablarme por teléfono, según mi tía Yuko se había desmayado tras la revelación en televisión... Muy propio de él. Sabía que era inevitable el encuentro, sabia que Viktor vendría a por mí y partiría conmigo de vuelta a Japón para encarar a mi madre y reprocharle que me hubiese ocultado... ¿Pero que mas podía hacer? el pensó que le había sido infiel, conociendo la mentalidad de los hombres seguramente pensaría que yo no era su hija... Aunque el parecido entre ambos sea algo imposible de no ver.

Lo siguiente que paso... Fue aterrador, mi padre se había presentado en el hotel, más bien dicho en mi habitación del hotel. Pensé que hablaríamos como personas civilizadas pero, con tan solo aparecer Phichit el ambiente se torno tenso y lo único que puedo escucharle fue todo menos dulce.

" _Prepárate, nos vamos a Japón quieras o no"_

Apenas hacia menos de dos horas se había enterado que tenía una hija y ya me daba ordenes ¿quien se cree?¿mi padre? en cierta forma lo es, pero no tiene autoridad sobre mi... Al menos no por ese momento.

Durante todo el vuelo de regreso a Japón no cruzamos palabras, sobre todo porque mi entrenador estaba en medio... Lo cual no ayudo a romper el hielo, mi padre aun le guardaba rencor a Phichit, aun pensaba que mi madre le había sido infiel con él, aunque, no los culpo. Cualquiera si ve a su prometido besando a otro hombre mientras este está sobre de el aun cuando este le besara a la fuerza... No ayudaba para nada a confiar en su inocencia.

Lo peor no había sido que Viktor se enterara, lo peor no había sido que todo mundo supiera que yo era la hija de la "leyenda viviente", lo peor no era aquel ambiente tenso y frio que se había instalado entre ambos durante todo el camino... No, lo peor no era eso... Lo peor fue la llegada a casa y el encuentro de mis padres. Nada más abrir la puerta de casa mi padre, había pedido hablar con mi madre, Minako-Sensei y tía Mari trataron de tranquilizarlo pero este no hizo caso a sus palabras y entro a la casa sin pedir permiso alguno, sabia por palabras de mi tía Yuko que mi padre conocía Hatsetsu y el negocio familiar como la palma de su manos, después de todo había vivido muchos meses ahí... Pero eso no le daba derecho de entrar a un lugar sin ser invitado por mucho que antes hubiese sido tu hogar.

Vagamente recuerdo haber corrido tras él para detenerle pero, estaba agotada por todo el viaje y las diferentes emociones que había vivido aquel día, por lo que, cuando lo encontré este estaba frente a mi madre −en el cuarto que tiempo atrás compartieron− quien se tocaba la mejilla izquierda donde segundos antes un fuerte golpe había impactado la piel, mi padre lo había abofeteado nada más llegar... ¿Qué sucedía con él? ¿Acaso pensaba que con eso arreglaban años de alejamiento?

Mi madre salió de la habitación entre gritos, ambos caminaron con rapidez por el pasillo hasta llegar a la pequeña sala −donde veíamos cada temporada los campeonatos de patinaje− lugar donde mi madre y el reanudaron una acalorada discusión que, sabia de ante mano, llevaba sin terminar desde antes de que yo naciera... Reproches, negativas, gritos, lagrimas... Tantas cosas que se dijeron aun resuenan en mi cabeza ¿acaso había hecho mal al conocer a mi padre? ¿acaso me había equivocado en el querer que él se enterara de mi existencia?

Solo se detuvieron cuando se percataron de mi presencia en la pequeña sala. Mi madre haciendo a copio de toda su voluntad, respiro con fuerza antes de pedirme que saliera y los dejara solos.

" _Krul... Por favor, déjame hablar con tu padre, esto es entre él y yo"_

" _Pero Ma..."_

" _Krulcifer... Sal, Yuri y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar y tú no tienes por qué escuchar, es cosa de adultos"_

De eso hacía más de una hora y solo escuchaba gritos. Apoyo mi cabeza sobre la madera de la puerta corrediza de la puerta principal. La nieve comienza a caer levemente, comenzando a amontonarse en el patio, el frio comienza a sentirse y a colarse en mis huesos, aunque aquel frio ambiente no se comparaba con el frio silencio que me recorría. Comienzo a cuestionarme mis decisiones, por culpa de mi deseo mi madre ahora estaba sufriendo, escuchando los reclamos y gritos de mi padre ¿había hecho bien?

Atraigo mis rodillas, envolviéndolas con fuerza con mis brazos, ocultando mi rostro sobre de estas mientras, ligeras lagrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos y se deslizan por mis mejillas. El dolor es algo que nunca había sentido de aquella forma, estaba acostumbrada a él, era una leve pulsación dentro de mi alma que siempre se presentaba solo cuando pensaba en mi padre pero, ahora, se había vuelto más grande ¿de qué me servía tenerle si solo conseguí gritos y reproches por parte de él y no los besos o abrazos que tanto anhele de su parte?

Escucho unos pasos dirigirse hacia el lugar donde estoy, por lo cual me limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano puesto que no quiero que me vean llorar, no quiero que piensen que soy débil, que necesito que me protejan, soy la hija de Viktor, naci con la fuerza suficiente para valerme por mi misma, soy la hija de Yuri Katsuki... Soy un chica que no conoce su propia fuerza pero que cuando es necesario la demuestra al mundo y brilla por si misma... Soy hija de dos estrellas que aun ahora brillan con la misma intensidad que hace años.

− ¿Aun siguen discutiendo?

La voz de Phichit hace que mueva mi cabeza hacia el lugar de donde proviene su voz, encontrándolo parado justo al lado mío. Su rostro muestra una leve sonrisa, una que solo aparece cuando la situación es realmente difícil y necesita hacer sentir que todo saldrá bien, que aunque la situación sea la menos favorable para nadie esta encontrara su curso y se acomodara pieza por pieza.

− No lo sé, siguen gritándose, la realidad es que no se si hice bien al concursar, al querer que él me conociera.

− No tienes culpa de lo que sucede Krulcifer − tratando de animarme.

− Krul - dije en un ligero susurro.

− ¿Qué?

− Krul... Odio que me llamen Krulcifer... Aun no entiendo porque mi madre me dio ese nombre tan feo.

− Es el nombre de tu tátara tátara abuela.

− Aun así...Solo Krul.

− De acuerdo, Krul – Enfatizo mi nombre al pronunciarlo – Tarde o temprano ellos se encontrarían y Viktor se enteraría de tu nacimiento... Simplemente la tormenta llego antes de tiempo.

− No lo sé, desearía regresar el tiempo y no haber decidido concursar, quizás así nada de esto estaría pasando, mi madre no estaría sufriendo por la situación presente y mi padre no estaría reprochándole.

− Sabes que no es tu culpa, si alguien aquí es el único culpable soy yo − Aseguro.

− Tú no tienes la culpa que mi padre haya sido un idiota.

− Krulcifer, no hables así, Viktor es tu padre, debes respetarlo.

− Padre no es el que engendra – desviando la mirada hacia algún punto del lugar.

− Lo sé, pero él no sabía que tenía una hija.

− Tampoco sabía que mi madre siempre le fue fiel.

− En ocasiones las personas tomamos decisiones erradas, que pensamos son las correctas, sin ponernos a pensar en lo que estas pueden provocar a futuro Krul, no seas tan dura con ellos.

− ¿Sabes? − tomando con una de mis manos la cadena que colgaba de mi cuello, en donde una hermosa alianza de oro colgaba – Este anillo se lo dio mi madre un día antes del primer Gran Prix que gano... Se comprometieron.

− Ese día recuerdo que...Me rompieron el corazón.

− ¿Lo amabas?

− Si.

− ¿Aun...?

− No, el amor que siento por tu madre es diferente ahora, es un cariño inmenso e incondicional, le veo como un hermano, es mi mejor amigo después de todo.

− Si, me platico algo mi tía Mary.

− Mary es algo reservada pero es bastante perceptiva...

− Lo es, siempre encuentra el momento preciso para usar eso en tu contra - afirme con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro al recordar situaciones graciosas respecto a ese detalle de la personalidad de mi tía.

− No me lo recuerdes... Algún día te contare todo lo que tu tía Mary nos hacia hacer por eso - soltando una ligera risa - Lo que más me sorprende es ver que Yuri te diera esa alianza, nunca se la quitaba, aun cuando Viktor se fue.

− Mama dijo que era el más hermoso recuerdo que tenía de papa, así que me la dio como amuleto de buena suerte – apretándolo con fuerza bajo la palma de mi mano – Que este anillo le había ayudado a ganar el Gran Prix y quería que me diera la misma suerte.

− Y te lo dio para que fuera tu amuleto.

− Si, pero ahora creo que en vez de buena suerte me dio una muy pésima mala suerte - guardando nuevamente la cadena debajo de mi blusa - Y pienso que...

Mis palabras murieron en mi garganta, Los gritos de mis padres me habían interrumpido antes de siquiera hablar, ambos seguían lanzándose reproches e indirectas, incluso su tono de voz se había elevado ¿hasta cuándo pararían? ¿acaso tenían tanto rencor dentro que necesitaba sacarlo todo de golpe?

− Me dan ganas de entrar y golpear a ambos.

− Deberías.

− Eres mi entrenador, ¿no deberías aconsejarme no meterme? – le observo con un gesto de sorpresa en mi rostro.

− Debería pero... Esos dos son un par de cabezas huecas y si no haces algo simplemente seguirán gritándose.

− Phichit tiene razón deberías entrar y hacer algo, yo lo haría pero eso es algo que no me concierne.

Parpadeo un par de veces ante la repentina voz tras de mí, Volteo con sorpresa para encontrarme con la figura de mi tía Mary, quien estaba apoyada sobre una de las paredes del pasillo tras de ambos.

− ¿También tu tía Mary?

− De hecho no es la única que piensa así Krul−chan.

Unas voces conocidas frente a mi persona hacen que voltee nuevamente hacia la puerta principal que queda a pocos metros de donde nos encontrábamos Phichit y yo. La familia Nishigōri se acercaba con lentitud hacia nosotros.

Debo decir que eran parte fundamental de la familia Katsuki, siempre habían estado con nosotros desde que tengo uso de razón, no puedo imaginarme alguna fecha importante o especial sin que ellos hubiesen estado presentes. Tía Yuko me había cuidado como si fuera su propia hija, siempre velaba por mí, incluso figuraba como mi tutora legal a petición de mi madre ya que, debido a mi herencia física seria fácil identificar quien era mi padre si se descubría que Yuri Katsuki era mi madre, quizás para algunos seria como si mi madre me hubiese abandonado, no es así, Yuri siempre me cuidaba y estaba a mi lado pero en público no podía decir que éramos familia.

Las trillizas quienes ahora eran unas hermosas jóvenes de 20 años -aun me pregunto cómo es que aquellas pequeñas pelotitas de carne de cinco años que había visto en fotos habían crecido para verse como su madre cuando esta era joven - se volvieron mis mejores amigas, aun cuando nos separaban cinco años de edad ellas nunca me hicieron menos, se preocupaban por que hiciera la tarea, porque me divirtiera, por que aprendiera todo acerca del patinaje, incluso cuando me quedaba a dormir en su casa nos escabullíamos en las noches para prende la laptop y ver en vivo las competencias de patinaje artístico... Aunque después Tía Yuko nos descubría y nos daba una extensa reprimenda.

Tío Takeshi... Bueno el simplemente sonreía y me ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba, no era muy expresivo pero me ayudaba en alguna que otra broma que le hacía a mi madre de vez en cuando, el siempre me había dicho que yo era la combinación de mis padres, mientras que Viktor era confiado, firme, calculador y estratégico mi madre era dulce, algo torpe, pero con una fuerza interior sin igual, capaz de lograr lo que se propusiera si persistía y creía en ello... Por lo cual yo era el resultado explosivo de ambos, por eso tenía un carácter algo cambiante a veces.

− Concuerdo con Yuko, ese par de idiotas son capaces de seguir peleándose y no llegar a nada. A lado de la familia Nishigōri caminaba Minako-Sensei, ella era una veterana en el ballet, ganadora de múltiples premios a través de su larga carrera como bailarina, ella fue mi maestra de danza y expresión corporal, cuando supo que participaría en el campeonato no pude evitar reír ante su sorpresa y alegría. Ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo en guardar el secreto, siempre dijo que Viktor merecía saber que yo era su hija, que los problemas pasados no debían ser la causante de mi ocultamiento para con el mundo... Pero aun así, guardo silencio por respeto a mi madre.

− Tía Yuko, Minako-Sensei... ¿Creen que sea correcto? no diga que no me está molestando, ni que no tengo ganas de golpearlos porque realmente quiero hacerlo, me están colmando la paciencia esos dos que se dicen ser mis padres – señalando la habitación de donde provienen los gritos.

− Yuri nunca ha podido llevarle la contra a Viktor – algo que aunque quisiera no le puedo rebatir a Minako-Sensei – Aun cuando Yuri tenga la razón Viktor tiene un poder de persuasión muy alto.

− Temo que Yuri se vea acorralado y no salga bien – Dijo tía Yuko con preocupación.

− Son unos idiotas – suelto de pronto al sentirme algo molesta.

_"Tú me ocultaste que tenía una hija no te hagas el indignado Yuri"_

" _¿Y que querías que hiciera? te largaste sin dejar que te explicara"_

Ante aquellas declaraciones ninguno de los presentes pudimos evitar soltar un suspiro por los mismos reproches que llevaban haciéndose desde que se habían vuelto a ver.

_"¿Explicarme? ¿qué te cansaste de mi y tenias otro amante?_

" _¿Otro amante? me iba a casar contigo, además como querías que te dijera de ella, ibas a pensar que no era tuya"_

" _Obviamente que lo dudaría, después de ver lo que vi como crees que no iba a tener dudas"_

Eso fue la gota que colmo mi paciencia, una cosa era que yo lo pensara, que imaginara ese probable escenario donde mi padre dudaría de su paternidad sobre mi persona y otra muy distinta era escucharla de su boca. Me levante de golpe de mi lugar, haciendo que todos me miraran con sorpresa y algo de nerviosismo al ver mi rostro sombrío.

− Eso... Eso fue el colmo, estoy harta − dándome la vuelta para entrar a mi casa.

− Krul – me llamo tía Yuko− quizás deberías calmarte antes de entrar, no creo que...

− Me importa un pimiento mi estado de ánimo – grite internándome en el lugar – Me van a oír ese par de padres inmaduros.

Durante el breve trayecto que resultaba ser desde la entrada a la sala, trate de calmar mi estado de ánimo además de la frustración que recorría mi cuerpo pero, por más que trataba de hacerlo, por más que trataba de calmarme y serenar mis pensamientos me resultaba imposible. Mis padres, quienes debían ser los maduros, los responsables, los civilizados, quienes me enseñaran como deben arreglarse las cosas, estaban comportándose como niños, solo se gritaban sin resolver ningún asunto pendiente entre ellos ¿acaso se les olvidaba que tenían una hija en común que necesitaba ser criada para ser una buena y respetable mujer de sociedad?

Conforme me acercaba los gritos fueron haciéndose mas nítidos, mas fuertes y mas fastidiosos. Me detuve frente a la puerta, por un instante pensé en alejarme y dejar que siguieran con su teatro, que bien montado se lo tenían pero, tras escucharles, nombrarme y decir quien debía tener mi custodia... No, definitivamente no iban a jugar conmigo de esa forma.

Abrí de golpe la puerta corrediza, haciendo que sus gritos cesaran, ambos estaban parados frente a frente, los ojos de mi madre estaban rojos. _"Seguramente estuvo llorando todo este tiempo_ " fue lo que pensé antes de dirigir mi vista hacia el rostro de mi padre quien simplemente me desvió la mirada.

− Krul, déjanos esto es...

− ¿Cosa de adultos? déjame decirte que se están comportando menos que adulto, Katsudon - utilizando el seudónimo que mi padre solía usar cuando le llamaba.

− Krulcifer sal ahora.

− Usted no tiene derecho a ordenarme nada - le reproche a Viktor.

− Soy tu padre.

− Si, lo es... ¿y donde estuvo los quince años que usted pensó que mi madre le había sido infiel?

− Eso no es...

− ¿Asunto mío? déjenme decirles que desde el momento que fui concebida por los dos se volvió asunto mío – cerrando la puerta corrediza tras de mí.

− Krul, vete.

− No.

− Krul.

− He dicho que no Katsudon.

− Krulcifer, tu madre...

− ¡Dije que no! – levantando mi voz.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación tras mi grito. Ambos mostraban en su rostro sorpresa, no esperaban que yo les levantara la voz ni les callara mientras mantenían aquella fuerte discusión entre ambos.

− Estoy harta, se comportan como niños y no como mis padres.

− Krul – me llamo Viktor.

− Tu – señalándole con uno de mis dedos – Te sientas, te quedas quieto y cierras esa boca ¿entendió señor leyenda viviente del patinaje y padre irresponsable? – logrando con aquello que se dejara caer sobre el suelo con fastidio.

− Hija... No creo que.

− Tu – señalando a mi madre – te sientas a su lado, dejas de comportarte como un crio y te callas ¿entendiste Katsudon?

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos antes de desviar las miradas.

− No me importa los problemas que tengan, no me importa los años que pasaron mientras yo crecía lejos como un secreto para todos, no me importa que mis padres sean unos inmaduros que en vez de dialogar prefieren gritar, no me importa si dudan de mi sangre... No me importa nada de eso, lo que importa es que no van a salir de este lugar hasta que resuelvan todo y me dan la maldita familia feliz que me deben desde que nací − sentencie con firmeza − aunque para eso tenga que amarrarlos y cerrar la puerta con llave − aunque eso no era posible − ustedes no saldrán de aquí sin resolver todo ¿les quedo claro?

Ambos solo me miraban con estupefacción mientras ligeras gotas productos del nerviosismo bajaban por sus mejillas.

− Dije – dejando que en mi rostro apareciera aquella sonrisa de medio lado heredada por mi padre − ¡Les quedo claro! – golpeando con fuerza la mesita frente a ambos la cual sonó con fuerza tras el impacto.

− Si tenias dudas respecto a tu paternidad en cuanto a nuestra hija, como si la apariencia física de ella no fuera idéntica a la tuya... Creo que su personalidad autoritaria te lo confirmo – dijo mi madre volteando a ver a mi padre.

− No es como si tuviera dudas respecto a eso después de conocerle – le contesto.

¿Por qué me sucedían estas cosas a mi? ¿Por que debía tener unos padres que me sacaban de quicio? ¿Tener una familia feliz era mucho? ¿cómo es que habíamos terminado en este embrollo? Suelto un largo suspiro ante la frustración que aquello representaba para mi ¿qué tan difícil era que hablaran largo y tendido? ¿Por qué no simplemente se decían todo y se reconciliaban?

Para empezar ¿como había comenzado todo esto?

Cierto... Ahora lo recuerdo, todo comenzó aquel día cuando anunciaron el próximo campeonato juvenil de patinaje artístico.

 

 

 

Continuara...

 

 

 

* * *

Notas extras:

Ahora si las explicaciones, quizás no es la historia más original que hayan leído pero, si llegaron hasta aquí, agradezco se tomaran unos minutos para leer lo que escribí. Como se darán cuenta la historia es contada a través de la perspectiva de una chica de catorce próximos quince años, pensaba ponerle doce pero, si quiero que ciertas situaciones sucedan la edad no me iba a funcionar.

El victuri sigue vivo solo que tienen problemas, pero volverán a estar juntos en algún punto.

El primer capítulo es el clímax por que de aquí Krul comenzara a recordar todo su recorrido hasta llegar a esta situación, ¿cómo se resolverá? bueno solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Ella es la combinación de ambos, una chica feliz, fuerte, sensual, confiada pero con momentos cómicos y torpes, con un carácter del demonio cuando se enfada.

Su nombre proviene de Krulcifer Einfolk personaje del anime Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut, lo recomiendo es entretenido.

Gracias nuevamente y espero sigan esta historia aunque algo tonta la cree con mucho cariño.

Hasta la próxima, Bye, bye.

Pd: Si, Krulcifer me la imagino tal cual el persone de ese anime pero con los ojos de Yuri xD.

PD: Si ya se que yuri gano plata pero en mi fic gano el oro :V es como un semi AU con otra cronologia o linea temporal apartir del final de la serie. jajaj


	2. Ketsui (Determinación) - Parte I -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay mucho que decir salvo... Gracias por leer.

 

 

 _Cuando alguien que de verdad necesita algo lo encuentra, no es la casualidad quien se lo procura, sino él mismo. Su propio deseo y su propia necesidad le conducen a ello.─_ _Hermann Hesse_

 

 

Lentamente el sol comienza asomarse en el horizonte, iluminando con sus cálidos rayos el cielo matutino, dejando atrás la oscuridad que la fría noche había envuelto a la ciudad. Siento como mi corazón palpita con fuerza, dejo escapar leves jadeos de cansancio mientras mi rostro se encuentra bañado en finas gotas de sudor que lentamente se deslizan por el mismo hasta caer sobre el pavimento. El viento matinal remueve mis cabellos mandando pequeños espasmos de fríos por mi cuerpo mientras trato con esfuerzo recuperar el aliento perdido gracias a mi ejercicio diario.

Tras recuperar el aliento reemprendo mi rutina, percibiendo los sutiles aromas que acompañan la brisa matutina del lugar. Las calles que suelo visitar mientras corro por las mismas casi siempre se encuentran vacías salvo las personas mayores que me sonríen sutilmente cuando me ven pasar, después de todo no es común ver a un pequeño Caniche color café - el cual aun con los años que tenia no había crecido mucho - corriendo detrás de su dueña como emulando la rutina.

− Así que quieres competir ¿he? − le hablo a mi pequeño perro guardián quien solo se limita a soltar un fuerte ladrido mientras continuamos corriendo − Entonces, haber quien llega primero al puente Yu−chan.

Aun recuerdo el día que mi madre me lo regalo, había cumplido los diez años de edad y, tras ver miles de fotos de mi padre abrazando a un enorme caniche, las ganas de abrazar a uno y tenerlo como mascota pudieron conmigo. Día y noche le había rogado para que me comprara uno, cada que se lo recordaba me reprendía por lo terca que era además de acompañarlo con un sermón típico de una madre sobre protectora.

_"Eres muy pequeña para tenerlo, además no sobrias cuidar de el"_

Fue graciosa ver su cara cuando le conteste que a mi edad había tenido un caniche igual que mi padre llamado Vic−chan así que si pudo cuidar de uno durante su infancia yo también podría hacerlo. Claro que ayudo mucho que la tía Yuko y la tía Mary apoyaran con mi petición puesto que, un mes después de aquella discusión tan típica de ambos, un pequeño caniche de grandes ojos oscuros apareció en mi cuarto con una pequeña nota junto a él.

_"Solo procura que no ensucie la casa mientras juegues con el"_

El nombre no fue tan difícil de escoger, había un patinador que me gustaba, sus saltos, piruetas además de movimientos sensuales y gracia al moverse por la pista de hielo me habían cautivado desde mis tiernos cinco años, aunque nunca se compararían con las rutinas tan perfectas que mi padre solía hacer cuando estaba activo en el mundo del patinaje. Su nombre correspondía a Yuri Plisetsky de origen ruso, poseía un sedoso cabello rubio, ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, un rostro inmaculado de perfecta belleza y un cuerpo que hacia suspirar a miles de chicas, aunque para mí era más como una estrella que deslumbraba mi horizonte−y el futuro esposo de una infante que creía en cuentos rosas y unicornios mágicos−. Por ese motivo había escogido su nombre para mi nueva mascota, de la misma forma que mi madre había escogido Vic−chan en honor de mi padre para nombrar a su viejo caniche.

Por un tiempo, llamar así a mi mascota era algo vergonzoso ya que cuando lo escuchaban me hacían la misma pregunta.

" _¿Yurio−chan? ¿Igual que Yuri el patinador ruso?"_

Por un tiempo aquella pregunta hacia que mis pómulos se encendieran, bajara la cabeza por la vergüenza y simplemente asintiera en un ligero susurro por la pena que sentía en aquellos instantes aunque... Eso no duro mucho en realidad. Tiempo después –Gracias a que Minako−Sensei se haba emborrachado en la sala viendo una competición de patinaje−,descubrí que mi madre y Yurio se habían conocido gracias a mi padre. Hasta ese día no me había dado cuenta que realmente no conocía muchas cosas acerca de cuándo mi madre había vivido junto a mi padre en Hatsetsu ni del tiempo que fue su entrenador.

Por un segundo imagine que ambos eran buenos amigos y rivales profesionales ya que, Yurio en cada entrevista que solían pasar en televisión, mostraba una suave sonrisa además de que sus respuestas eran amables y cordiales, por lo cual intuí que así era con todas las personas que conocía en los diferentes lugares que visitaba pero, cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que aquel ángel de bello rostro y sonrisa brillante era en realidad un demonio dispuesto a pisotearte si lo permitías.

Yurio había viajado a Japón una vez descubrió donde se encontraba mi padre, presentándose de forma escandalosa en Ice Castle y golpeando a mi madre una vez que entro al lugar tras una larga rutina de ejercicios impuestas por mi progenitor. Los enfrentamientos que ambos habían tenido por el carácter explosivo y competitivo del ruso menor, de cómo menospreciaba a mi madre cada que le era posible aunque, Minako−Senseihabía comentado que Yurio solo lo hacía por la edad, ya que se sentía desplazado por mi madre como la próxima estrella que mi padre haría brillar en el mundo del patinaje y, que después de mucho este había llegado a respetarle tras el Gran Prix aunque no duro mucho, tras la separación definitiva de mis padres, Yurio volvió a ser el mismo engreído, mal hablado y prepotente de un inicio con mi madre.

Tras escuchar toda aquella historia decidí que nombrar a mi caniche con su nombre no era nada malo, al contrario sería un recordatorio lo que significaba Yurio en mi vida desde ese instante, un insignificante ser que algúndíaaplastaría con mis propias manos por burlarse de mi madre... Aunque era un escenario por demás lejano distante de mi poder.

Dejo atrás mis pensamientos, concentrándome en el enorme puente que se cierne frente a mí, aumentando la velocidad de mis pisadas sobre el pavimento, siendo perseguida por Yu−chan quien ladra alegremente al sentir el viento en su rostro y la adrenalina correrle por su cuerpo al igual que en el mío. Me detengo una vez llegue al centro del puente, tratando de regularizar mi respiración, Yu−chan como siempre comienza a dar vueltas sobre el lugar donde está parado, conozco perfectamente aquella emoción que lo embarga, siempre suele sucederle cuando está feliz y emocionado por alguna ocasión.

− Tranquilo pequeño – le susurrocolocándome en cuclillas ahora que mi corazón recupero su ritmo cardiaco normal – Si, lo sé, me ganaste esta vez... ¿Qué te parece un dotación de croquetas al llegar a casa?− el fuerte ladrido de Yu−chan me confirma que está de acuerdo con mi ofrecimiento − Bien.

Volteo ligeramente mi cabeza para ver como los primeros rayos del sol emergen desde las sombras, el sol comienza a hacerse presente, mostrando una hermosa vista de un majestuoso amanecer que, como cada día que me es posible, admiro con infinita fascinación. Era de las pocas maravillas que adoraba de Hatsetsu −por que ciertamente al no poder salir tanto como quisiera me aburría en el lugar− era los bellos amaneceres que poseía y que nunca me perdió al salir correr por la avenida.

Escucho un leve ladrido por parte de Yu−chan lo cual me hace voltear para encontrarme con el viejo Edward, es un amable anciano que conozco desde que tengo uso de razón. Cada mañana se acerca al puente, se sienta en su vieja silla armable, lanza su red hacia el agua que fluye bajo él fuente, con la esperanza de pescar algo... Aunque nunca le he preguntado si ha podido lograr tal hazaña. Le dedico una dulce sonrisa cuando se encuentra a pocos centímetros de mi persona, saludándolo con una ligera reverencia.

− Buenos días Krul−chan − su saludo mantiene aquel tono cálido al hablar tan propio de su persona.

− Buenos días Señor Ed.

− Veo que Yu−chan te gano la carrera del día de hoy.

− Si, pero mañana seré yo la que gane − dije levantando mi brazo izquierdo para mostrar la señal de victoria con mis dedos.

− Estoy seguro que Yu−chan no se dejara vencer tan fácil verdad amigo − Obteniendo un fuerte ladrido en señal de afirmamiento, lo cual me hace sonreír −Por cierto, debes aprovechar el día libre para estudiar, si no quieres terminar asistiendo a clases de verano como el año pasado.

− ¿Por qué lo dice? − inclinando levemente mi cabeza ante sus palabras.

− ¿No tienes el día libre?

− No.

− Es que se me hace extraño que continúes aquí, siendo que faltan menos de cuarenta minutos para que den la siete de la mañana.

Las palabras del viejo Ed son como un balde de agua helada, mi rostro rápidamente se tiño de angustia al saber la hora. Saque con rapidez mi celular que se encontraba resguardado en una de las bolsas internas de mi sudadera, al encender la pantalla pude comprobar que, efectivamente, marcaba las seis con veinte minutos, dándome a entender que la alarma que siempre colocaba para que sonara a las seis en punto no había dado señales de vida... Todo por un simple error de mi parte, había colocado de manera correcta el día y la hora pero no había especificado correctamente que debía ser en la mañana y no en la tarde como me marcaba la aplicación.

− ¡Por el ángel! ¡Me equivoque en temporizar la alarma! − metiendo nuevamente mi celular en el interior de mi sudadera −Lo siento mucho señor Ed pero tengo prisa o no llegare a la escuela, nos vemos − levantando mi mano derecha a modo de despedida.

− Buena suerte Krul − le escucho decirme antes de que me de la media vuelta y me aleje corriendo de su persona siendo seguida por Yu−chan.

Comienzo a correr a toda la velocidad que mi cuerpo me permite, agradeciendo infinitamente que las calles estén prácticamente vacías salvo por los niños que están de la mano con su madre rumbo a al kínder Garden. Tras un par de minutos que para mí son un record personal, atravieso la entrada principal de la casa, para recorrer los pasillos de la misma a toda velocidad, sin percatarme de la persona frente a mí, logrando con ello que tropiece sin poder sostenerme de ningún lado y caiga de forma estruendosa al suelo. Suelto un quejido de dolor antes de levantar la cabeza y encontrarme con tía Mary quien, para evitar la caída se había apoyado en la pared más cercana.

− Krul ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya habías partido hacia la escuela.

− Lo lamento, es que la alarma no sonó por un error mío y me tarde mas con la rutina diaria −levantándome del suelo con algo de dolor recorriéndome el cuerpo.

− Deberías asegurarte siempre que esas alarmas tuyas estén bien configuradas, o no llegaras a tiempo a la escuela −cruzándose de brazos mientras me dedica una mirada de preocupación− Date una ducha rápida y cámbiate no te queda mucho tiempo− pasando por mi lado para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

− Como si no lo supiera − levantándome del suelo con pesar, frotando mi cadera con la palma de mi mano ya que fue la más afectada por la caída.

Me encamino hacia mi habitación tan rápidocomo me es posible ya que gracias al dolor en mi cadera mis piernas se negaban a dar un paso sin enviar descargas de espasmos provocados por el mismo. Tras una serie de minutos algo dolorosos, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, el cual tenía miles de posters pegados en las paredes, donde los principales personajes eran mis padres. En su juventud habían sido patinadores profesionales, ganadores de miles de trofeos y premios, una meta que cuando era una infante me propuse seguir pero, a día de hoy, simplemente lo veía como un hobbie ya que hacía más de dos años que había abandonado toda practica por ciertos hechos aun algo dolorosos y traumáticos para mí.

Me acerco a la cómoda para Sacar una toalla limpia y salir de la habitación segundos después de cerrar el cajónpara dirigirme al baño, me daría una ducha rápida para poder cambiarme y desayunar aunque sea un batido de fresa, eso sítía mary se había apiadado de mi al ver la precaria situación en la que me encontraba. Una vez me encuentro dentro del amplio baño del onsen − agradezco enormemente que en aquel momento no hubiese nadie salvo mi persona ya que sería bastante vergonzoso que alguien me viera bañándome a toda velocidad−abro con cuidado la regadera para dejar que el agua toque parte de mi piel, reprimo un quejido al sentir como esta se encuentra algo helada, abría encendido el calentador pero no tenía tiempo para aquella sutileza.

No tardo más de diez minutos en bañarme, cerrar el grifo y salir corriendo del baño con dirección a mi cuarto en donde me cambio a toda velocidad, tomando con una de mi manos mi mochila y con la otra tratando de cerrar el botón de mi falda. Camino con rapidez por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina donde tía Mary se encuentra sentada, leyendo el periódico mientras un cigarro se encuentra en su boca. Al percatarse de mi presencia simplemente me indica con un ademan el vaso desechable con una pajilla que se encuentra sobre la barra. Simplemente sonrió antes de abrazarla fuertemente.

− Gracias Tía Mary.

− Si... Ahora vete solo te quedan 20 minutos.

− Si − tomando el vaso con mi mano libre − ¿Mamá y los abuelos?

− Se levantaron temprano, los abuelos tuvieron que salir por una compras de víveres y tu madre tuvo que ir a Ice Castle, al parecer tuvieron reunión.

− Ya veo − fruncí levemente el ceño ante lo ultimo dicho, mi madre comúnmente no acudía a Ice Castle a menos que hubiese una reunión importante o algún evento relacionado al patinaje, por lo cual me cuestionaba ¿que podía ser tan importante como para que mamá fuera?

− ¿No tenias que irte? − me pregunto levando la vista del periódico.

− ¡Cierto! − respondí con algo de nervios −¡Nos vemos tía Mary!− dándome la media vuelta para salir de la cocina.

− ¡Ve con cuidado!

− ¡Sí!

− Esta niña, cada día que pasa se parece más a su madre − Escuche decirle, aunque no era algo nuevo para mí.

Me detuve frente a la puerta principal para colocarme los zapatos rápidamente aunque con algo de torpeza por la prisa que tenía por salir, prisas que provoca que casi derrame el batido en el suelo, pero por suerte logre sostenerlo antes de que pasara o tía Mary me tendría limpiando los pisos una semana. Golpee levemente el suelo con el tacón de mi zapato para asegurarme que estuvieran colocados adecuadamente, no quería tropezar en alguna parte del camino o me atrasaría más de lo que ya, una vez confirme que mis zapatos estaban bien, abrí la puerta para salir al exterior en donde el fuerte ladrido de Yurio me recibió.

− Nos vemos en la tarde Yu−chan − acercándome a mi caniche para acariciarlo ligeramente − Cuida la casa mientras no esté ¿sí? − Yu−chan me respondió con otro ladrido −Eso es, pórtate bien.

Con una última caricia sobre su cabeza me despedí de mi fiel compañero, dando la media vuelta para caminar hacia la calle principal. Respire profundamente, dejando que el aire escapar lentamente, comenzando a correr segundos después. Las calles se encontraban ahora con más personas en ellas, los adultos caminaban a prisa, regresando a ver su reloj mientras un leve gesto de frustración aparecía en su rostro, al parecer no era la única con problemas de tiempo. Los niños corrían alegremente siendo perseguidos por sus madres quienes les hacían llorar segundos después por la reprimenda, una situación que me recordaba a mí a su edad, siendo regañada por mi madre cuando corría sin permiso, aun tía Yuko siempre me apoyaba.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo, realmente no me detuve a ver el reloj de mi celular ya que lo que me nos deseaba era perder los pocos minutos que me quedaba. La escuela no estaba muy lejos de casa, si querías llegar caminando debías salir con más de media hora en el reloj para llegar justo a tiempo, en mi caso, agradecía enormemente las clases de educación física y gimnasia, puesto que mi cuerpo era bastante ágil y rápido cuando lo requería, aunque esas habilidades no me sirvieran 'para otra cosa que no fuera para huir de alguna situación no muy agradable o, para casos como estos en los que tenía el tiempo encima y debía llegar como fuera.

Nada más tener a poco menos de un metro el edificio principal acelere en mi carrera, entrando a toda velocidad al terreno estudiantil. Las personas que caminaban por el lugar no se sorprendieron en lo absoluto al verme correr por los pasillos de la escuela, ya era algo común en mi persona llegar tarde, aunque no era culpa mía, siempre era culpa de mi alarma que no funcionaba como era debido. Al divisar el aula que correspondía a mi clase abrí la puerta dejándome caer de rodillas sobre el suelo de esta mientras mi mano izquierda se encontraba sobre el marco de la entrada, con dificultad trate de recuperar el aliento mientras mis compañeros comenzaron a aplaudir por mi logro, todo un record, puesto que la campana sonó justamente cuando caí de rodillas al suelo.

− Bien hecho Krul−chan, rompiste tu record personal, llegaste justo cuando la campana sonó − escuche la voz de Amy, una de mis mejores amigas desde el preescolar con la cual, he tenido la fortuna de compartir clase desde entonces.

Si había algo de ella que nadie podía negar –incluso yo- es que poseía un atractivo que atraía tanto a chicos como chicas tanto en la escuela así como en cualquier lugar que estuviéramos. ¿y a quien no le atraería Amy? Poseía un largo y sedoso cabello negro el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus ojos eran de un color azul que, en ciertas ocasiones cuando estaba bajo la luz del sol parecían dos esmeraldas brillantes. Su cuerpo estaba algo desarrollado para la edad que tenia –lo cual en ciertas ocasiones me hacía sentir algo incomoda, a mi edad mi busto no había crecido mucho- lo cual provocaba que en varias ocasiones pensaran que era mi hermana mayor cuando nos veían pasar por las calles de vuelta a casa.

Sus padres eran dueños de varios restaurantes de comida tradicional japonesa, por lo cual no era extraño que su status de vida social no era la de una chica promedio, eso me hacia preguntarme en el pasado ¿por qué no había sido inscrita en una escuela pública en vez de una privada si sus padres tenían el dinero suficiente para ello?. Un día se lo pregunte directamente, pensé que se molestaría pero lo que me dijo me hizo comprender que ella, aunque tenía dinero para vivir tranquilamente durante mucho tiempo era alguien muy sencilla.

" _Mis padres me educaron con la esperanza de que valorara lo que tenia, lo que ellos trabajaron algún día me será heredado pero.. ¿De que servirá eso si cuando ellos ya no estén yo no sabré mantenerlo y hacerlo florecer a un mas?"_

Si, definitivamente Amy era alguien a quien podría admirar.

− Tal parece que la princesita de cristal llego a tiempo − Dijo Mikaela* sacándome de mis pensamientos, ofreciéndome su mano para que la tomase y pudiera levantarme.

− No empieces Mika, que acabo de recorrer una enorme distancia desde casa − soltando su mano al verme erguida nuevamente.

Mika era alguien peculiar... Ya que sus rasgos físicos siempre atraía la atención, no era muy común ver a alguien rubio y de ojos dorados en Japón – como si yo fuera la normalidad andante en cuanto a físico-, no era muy bueno en cuanto a la escuela, siempre tenía notas regulares en las calificaciones pero, era el mejor en cuanto a deportes, era el delantero del equipo de futbol, su sueño era ser parte de la selección oficial de nuestro país, por lo cual se esforzaba por conseguir la beca deportiva. Por eso solo se esforzaba por sacar las calificaciones necesarias para ello...Muchos pensaron que seguiría los pasos de sus padres, quienes eran unos excelentes abogados pero Mika, siendo como es, les dejo sorprendidos cuando les dijo cual era su meta en la vida...Al menos tenía una no como muchos de nosotros que no sabemos qué haremos después de la universidad.

− Eso te pasa por no programar la alarma correctamente − comenzó a burlarse con aquella risa chillona insoportable que conocía tan bien desde la escuela primaria.

−Sigue con eso y le diré a la profesora quien rompió el vidrio de la oficina del director con el balón de soccer − caminando hacia mi pupitre tras Amy.

− ¡No serias Capaz! ¡Juraste por el ángel que no dirías nada! − afirmo algo asustado.

− Cruce los dedos − elevando mi mano en donde los dedos anular y mayor estaban cruzados − Así que no cuenta esa promesa − sonriéndole mientras tomaba asiento.

− Krul, me las vas a...

− ¡Tomen asiento la clase ya inicio!

La voz de la profesora takeda se dejo escuchar una vez ingreso al aula, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, caminando con aquella gracia tan propia de su persona que era tan conocida por todos. Años atrás había sido una famosa modelo de ropa casual además de bailarina de ballet, esto durante su época de adolescente, cuando se graduó de la universidad dejo la profesión y se dedico a la historia así como la arqueología, por lo cual su fama no hizo más que crecer. Hoy en día es una gran profesora de historia y artes musicales, incluso ha dado clases y diplomados en América, aunque no estoy segura en que lugares puesto que la historia no es mi materia favorita, los únicos periodos que he estudiado y me han llamado la atención es aquellos de los inicios del patinaje... Aunque la profesora nunca nos ha dado clase alguna de ese tema hay muchos libros en la enorme biblioteca de la escuela donde se pueden estudiar sin problema.

La profesora Takeda me conoce prácticamente desde mis cortos 7 años, todo gracias a Minako−Sensei quien es una de sus mejores amigas y, quien me presento ante ella una noche que dormí en su casa... Para ella soy la hija de un padre que viaja mucho y una madre cuya profesión la mantiene fuera de casa, por tal motivo Minako−Sensei me cuida de vez en cuando, aunque esa historia no es tan disparatada como se escucha no es la realidad como tal.

No es de extrañar que la profesora Takeda sea algo más dura conmigo que con los demás estudiantes, después de todo soy la ahijada de su mejor amiga... Algo que me trae más problemas que ventajas.

− Muy bien, guarden sus cosas y solo saquen lápiz, borrador y papel... Les hare un examen respecto al último periodo que vimos en clase.

Mis ojos se abrieron a su máxima expresión debía estar bromeando ¿no?Era sábado, hoy teníamos practica con los instrumentos musicales... ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer un examen de historia en un día que no tenemos la clase? Además, ¿Lo último que vimos? ni siquiera recuerdo cual fue la primera clase que tuvimos en el año con ella ¿cómo piensa que recuerde lo que vimos hace cuatro días? La voz de mis compañeros en forma de protesta se deja escuchar, no soy la única que no está preparada para un examen sorpresa, todos salvo Amy, la cerebrito de la clase y, que en posde nuestra amistad y fraternal lazo, debería ayudarme en estas ocasiones dejando que le copie para tener al menos una decente B como calificación, elige como siempre hacer caso a ese diablillo que existe en ella−que es cubierto por esa cara angelical, cabellos largos color ébano y ojos azules como el mar− y no dejar que copie de su examen... Me odia.

La profesora camina hacia los compañeros que se encuentran frente a ella, dejando los papeles donde viene el examen para que los pasen por las filas. Siento como el aire se enrarece, la cabeza me comienza a dar vueltas, las ganas de devolver mi batido aparecen nada mas tomo el papel y lo mantengo sujeto entre mis manos y... Como siempre no me sé ni una pregunta.

− Tienen una hora para responder, al terminar dejen el examen sobre mi escritorio ¿alguna duda?

− ¿Cual es la respuesta de la pregunta A? −pregunto Mikaela alzando el brazo.

− Mejor vuelva a su examen Joven Kobayashi.

Observo como todos tienen la vista sobre su examen, volteo a ver a mi fiel compañera Amy, mi mejor amiga, hermana y confidente, esperando que mi gesto dulce comparado con la mirada de un dulce cachorro sirva para que me ayude con el examen, ella simplemente me sonríe.

− Buena suerte Krul−chan − me dice regresando a su examen tapándolo para que no vea sus respuestas.

Me ha traicionado... Y me siento como naufrago en alta mar, perdida por culpa de mi mejor amiga y la historia universal.

− Me van a matar −susurre.

 

 

 

− Te van a matar − hablo Mikaela quien venía comiendo un perro caliente mientras caminábamos regreso a casa.

− No puedo creer que solo respondieras una sola pregunta Krul−chan − Dijo Amy quien observaba mi examen el cual, sostenía frente a mí.

− Hubiese sacado un aprobado si cierta persona − mirándola de reojo − me hubiese ayudado − sentencie.

− No soy partidaria de los gorrones ni copiones, debes ser productiva por ti sola Krul−chan.

− ¿Y te dices mi mejor amiga?

− Soy tu mejor amiga no tu alcahueta, quiero que tengas un gran futuro y las cosas no son fáciles.

− La historia no es lo mío - afirme soltando un largo suspiro.

− No estudias que no es lo mismo - rebatió Amy.

− A Yuri-san no le agradara nada que hayas reprobado el examen Krul - agrego Mika quien arrugaba el papel de su perrito hasta volverlo una bolita.

− Lo sé, mamá se va a molestar.

Baje la cabeza ante ese hecho y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

Los únicos quienes sabían quien eran realmente mis padres eran mi familia, Tía Yuko, su esposo, las trillizas, Minako-Sensei así como Mikaela y Amy quienes lo habían descubierto por error un día que estaba practicando patinaje a lado de mi madre en Ice Castle.

Recuerdo aquel día vagamente, ya que había sucedido cuando tenía nueve años, mi madre siempre se había negado a que concursara en algún deporte referente al patinaje porque no quería que sufriera como él lo hizo tiempo atrás, pero tras rogarle que me enseñara a hacer algunos saltos acepto. Había apartado la pista de forma que estaríamos solos los dos, no contaba con que mis amigos se acercaran con sus padres a preguntar el costo de los cursos. Mikaela siempre había sido muy curioso, mal habito que siempre terminaba arrastrando a la pobre Amy. Este había escuchado mi voz -por suerte sus padres no- y haciendo acopio de su mal habito, tomo la mano de Amy para internarse en el lugar. Llegaron justo cuando mi padre me estaba demostrando un salto.

_"¡Mami eres genial!"_

Sobra decir que ambos se habían sorprendido mucho por el hecho al igual que mi madre y yo. No solo por el hecho de que descubrieron quien era mi madre sino, de que esta fuera nada más ni nada menos que Yuri Katsuki el famoso patinador de Japón, quien se había retirado por completo tres años atrás.

Recuerdo como les suplique que no dijeran nada, ya que era un secreto que debía permanecer así. Ambos habían aceptado no decir nada si les contaba toda la verdad ya que, no todos los días descubres que tu mejor amiga es hija de una celebridad.

Algo que les había contado sin omitir detalle alguno y, que gracias a eso, descubrí que realmente podía confiar en ellos aun hoy en día.

− Deberías pedirle ayuda a Yuko-san dicen que ella era muy buena estudiante en su juventud o a las trillizas − Hablo Amy tratando de apoyarme aunque no era muy buena en eso.

− Tía Yuko está ocupada en Ice Castle además Axel, Luzt y Loop aun no regresan de su viaje de graduación.

− Me sorprende que hayan terminado la universidad tres años antes, esas chicas son unas sabiondas.

− Mika no les digas así - le regañe − Las tres estudiaron periodismo, esa materia les gusto desde pequeñas, incluso tuvieron cursos antes de entrar a la universidad es obvio que se graduaran prematuramente, además ya eran muy conocidas por su cuenta en Youtube donde daban reseñas, criticas y narraciones de diferentes deportes, sobre todo el patinaje.

− Escuche que las tres recibieron varias propuestas de trabajo en diferentes cadenas del continente − apoyo Amy.

− Mi padre dice que incluso les pidieron ser corresponsales en el próximo Gran Prix Junior.

− ¿Gran Prix Junior? − pregunte ante lo dicho por Mika.

− Si, sabes que mi padre es reportero y, al parecer, se abrirá una categoría pronto no me dio muchos detalles... Pero encontré algo más de información en una revista -abriendo su mochila donde metió su mano para hurgar en ella - Que extraño - dijo con sorpresa - la noche anterior estaba dentro, seguramente mi hermana la tomo.. En fin, esa es la noticia.

− Patinaje ¿he?

− Deberías participar Krul - dijo Amy emocionada.

− Amy tiene razón, hace mucho que no concursas.

− No, yo ya no patino ¿lo olvidan? además dudo poder entrar aunque lo deseara.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - pregunto Mika con interés - Eres muy buena en el patinaje ya sabes... Lo llevas en la sangre.

\- Tengo el talento - asegure - pero no tengo técnica, fallo mucho los saltos.

\- De hecho fallas el flip cuádruple el 40% de las veces que los has intentado - agrego Amy.

\- Amy, a nadie le caen bien los cerebritos ¿te lo han dicho?

\- No es culpa mía tener un buen IQ y lo utilice el 99% de las veces - rebatió con aquella sonrisita que en algunas ocasiones odiaba.

\- Yuri-san lo solía fallar el 30% de las veces ¿no?

\- Si - confirme - mamá logro dominarlo hasta el primer gran Prix que gano.

\- Y lo domino sobre la marcha, durante su programa libre en Barcelona... Todo un logro debo decirlo, considerando que ese era el sello personal de Víctor Nikiforov.

\- Amy...- le llame.

\- Víctor debió sentirse alagado por que su pupilo lograra hacerlo durante una competencia y que eso le diera el oro - dijo Mika con orgullo.

\- Si se dan cuenta que hablar de los logros de mi madre en frente de mi no me hace sentir mejor ¿verdad?

\- Lo sabemos - contestaron al unisonó.

\- ¿Me recuerdan porque son mis amigos? - pregunte con ironía.

\- Porque somos los únicos que soportan tu infantilismo - dijo Mika.

\- Y tu mal carácter cuando te pones nerviosa - agrego Amy.

\- Por no decir de tus arranques y planes ridículos - Prosigo Mika con una media sonrisa.

\- Y porque eres hija de los dos patinadores que admiramos y deseamos conocer... Bueno a Víctor, a Yuri-san ya tenemos el gusto de conocerle - dijo finalizando los puntos mi mejor amiga.

\- Con estos amigos - Rodé los ojos ante sus comentarios.

\- Retomando el tema ¿qué te impide volver a patinar? no digas que por la técnica eso con la práctica se mejora.

Observe por unos segundos a Mika antes de regresar la vista al frente, no negaba que tenia razón, el patinaje era un deporte que requería practica, talento y disciplina. El talento lo tenía o al menos eso me habían dicho en varias ocasiones Tía Yuko y demás personas que me habían visto patinar pero, aun así, me faltaba confianza para aceptarlo. La confianza no era algo que me faltara, al menos en eso había salido muy diferente a mamá quien durante muchos años había sido presa del pánico y miedos pasados a la hora depatinar. Agradecía enormemente haber nacido con la confianza de mi padre, no tener miedo a arriesgarme o a caer en la pista... Hasta que ese hecho me marco.

\- No es por eso... Es...

\- ¿Es...? - volvió a preguntar de forma insistente.

\- Mika... Es que... Yo no...

\- ¿Que sucedió como para que no quieras patinar Krul? - Mika detuvo su andar tratando de que dijera la razón de mi negativa hacia el patinaje.

\- Yo...

\- Mika... - le llamo Amy captando su atención.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No deberías ser tan insistente mucho menos a la hora de preguntarle a una dama.

\- Simplemente quiero saber por qué no quiere patinar ¿acaso es malo?

\- No, no lo es, pero debes respetar el silencio de alguien y esperar a que la persona a quien se le cuestiona acepte por cuenta propia hablar de ello - dijo Cruzándose de brazos - Acaso ¿no eres un caballero?

\- ¿Acaso eres un dama?

\- Es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra cuestión... ¿Que no te enseñaron modales?

\- Oigan -les llame tratando de tranquilizarles.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo ignorante?

Mis ojos iban del rostro de Mika y el de Amy, en algunas ocasiones cuando conversábamos y el tema subía de intensidad ambos terminaban discutiendo, obviamente Mika hacia uso de su gran lenguaje coloquial tomado de los infinitos programas que veía en la tv mientras que, Amy por su parte, usaba un lenguaje mas técnico y sofisticado que terminaba con un Mika enojado además de frustrado por no poder ganarle... Y yo terminaba en medio sin poder saber que decir, como ahora sucedía.

\- Si tú te consideras así - contesto.

\- ¿Quieres pelear niñita sabionda? - le reto levantando su puño.

\- Tu mamá.

\- Con mi madre no te metas Amy porque si no...

\- Tu mamá te está llamando, está del otro lado de la calle - levantando su mano derecha para señalar el lugar donde la madre de Mika estaba.

\- Tiene razón ¿que hace aquí la Sra. Kobayashi? - pregunte ya que no era usual ver a la madre de Mika.

\- Seguramente quedo de verse con mi tía.

\- ¿Tu tía está en la ciudad? - cuestiono Amy.

\- Si, dentro de una semana es el cumpleaños de mi padre y quiere darle una sorpresa... En fin, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela - dijo dando la media vuelta para cruzar la calle mientras el semáforo aun estaba en rojo.

\- ¡No se te olvide, Mañana en mi casa, una en punto! - le grite a lo cual simplemente levanto su mano en señal de confirmación.

\- A veces olvido lo fácil que es alterarlo – dijo Amy soltando una ligera risa al ver como la madre de Mika le daba un pequeño golpe en su cabeza mientras esta negaba con un movimiento de la suya.

\- Amy – le llame.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Gracias – susurre débilmente mientras dejaba que una suave sonrisa floreciera en mi rostro.

\- Me debes una hamburguesa - contesto.

\- Mira que lista me saliste.

Definitivamente no cambiaria a este par sin importar las veces que se burlaban de mi persona.

 

 

La puerta emitió un suave sonido de campanillas una vez esta estuvo abierta, el aire helado de la intemperie se coló por unos instantes al interior del local, varios comensales caminaban con sus bandejas llenas de hamburguesas, papas fritas y bebidas gaseosas lo cual hacia que se mi apetito se hiciera presente nuevamente. Podía distinguir entre la multitud a varios estudiantes de las diferentes escuelas que se encontraban en la ciudad, no era común verlos reunidos en un mismo lugar, puesto que al ser hijos de millonarios y personas famosas su educación se daba en escuelas privadas. Ver aquella escena me recordó fugazmente la escuela a la que alguna vez desee entrar y, que tras aquel evento finalmente dimite en mi ingreso entrando a la que actualmente asistía.

\- Veo que hay muchos clientes el día de hoy - la voz de Amy me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

\- Si... Al menos no hay mucha fila - le conteste - ¿qué vas a pedir? - pregunte pero al no escuchar su respuesta voltee para buscarla, encontrándomela en cuclillas admirando las revistas que estaban en el aparador a lado de ambas - ¿Amy? ¿Qué haces?

\- Hay una revista que quiero comprar ¿podrías adelantarte y pedir por mi?

\- Claro ¿qué quieres que te pida?

\- Lo mismo de siempre.

\- Ok.

Me encamine hacia la fila que se encontraba a pocos metros de mi persona, una vez me coloque tras la última persona tome mi mochila para sacar mi monedero. No tuve que esperar demasiado para pasar a la caja y hacer el pedido. Como siempre pedí dos hamburguesas, papas fritas, dos gaseosas y un pay de queso, este último era para mí puesto que my era alérgica a la lactosa ¿cómo era posible vivir sin tomar nada que la tuviera?

Tras pagar la cuenta y esperar el tiempo debido, tome la bandeja que contenía mi pedido para voltear y buscar con la mirada alguna mesa disponible. Cuando encontré un espacio - ubicado a lado de la ventana en el ala derecha del lugar - camine hacia él, en donde me senté y deje los alimentos sobre la mesa. Amy llego minutos después leyendo con una revista de deportes.

\- ¿Alguna nueva noticia? -pregunte tomando una papa frita.

\- Lo de siempre, competencias, puntos ganados y perdidos, estadísticas...

\- Supongo que esta temporada no tendrá muchas sorpresas.

\- Yo no diría eso - dejando la revista sobre la mesa para tomar la pequeña cajita de cartón donde estaba su hamburguesa.

-¿Que quieres decir?

\- ¿Recuerdas a Emilia Tanaka?

Al escuchar aquel nombre fue imposible no sentir como mi corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo. Escuchar como Amy la nombraba hizo que bajara la vista por un instante y mis manos, las cuales estaban sobre mi regazo comenzaran a temblar. Muchos recuerdos comenzaban a golpear mi mente, eventos que había decidido mantener bajo llave puesto que provocaban que la poca autoconfianza que aun mantenía se hiciera añicos... Todo por ese hecho ocurrido hacia más de dos años.

\- Amy.

\- Se que no te gusta que la nombre pero... - Abriendo la pagina donde su nombre aparecía - Mira.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - levantando la vista para tomar la revista con una de mis manos que por suerte había dejado de temblar.

\- Al parecer va a participar por estados unidos en el Gran Prix Junior.

\- ¿Estados unidos? pero ella es japonesa.

\- Solo la mitad, recuerda que tiene ambas nacionalidades gracias a sus padres... Es hija de un famoso patinador japonés y una bailarina norteamericana, por lo cual puede participar por ambos países, esta vez al parecer participara por el país de su madre, según sus palabras quiere darle oportunidad a otras chicas para representar a Japón.

\- Parece que no ha hecho más que ganar fama en estos años.

\- Según rumores en Twitter sus padres están buscando que cierto ex patinador para que la entrene - tomando un trago de su bebida.

\- ¿Un ex patinador?

\- ¿No te das una idea de quién es?

Ante la obvia insinuación de Amy no pude lograr evitar que un largo e incomodo escalofrió recorriera mi columna. Mi mente se negaba a pensar en eso, a creer que ellos estaban buscándole justamente a  _él_  para que la entrenara a ella... La chica que causo todos mis miedos sobre el patinaje.

\- Están buscando a mi padre ¿cierto?

\- Es solo un rumor por ahora pero... Creo que deberías seguir leyendo el artículo, habla acerca del próximo Gran Prix Junior.

\- Amy no creo que...

\- Sigue leyendo - sentencio comenzando a comer su hamburguesa.

\- De acuerdo.

 _"El próximo_ _Grand Prix Júnior_   _de patinaje artístico, el cual se dejo de efectuar desde el año 2005 será nuevamente reiniciado en la próxima temporada del año entrante, la cual se augura como la mejor del próximo año, puesto que miles de jovencitas y patinadoras ya consolidadas de entre trece y dieciocho años están entrenando arduamente para clasificar y ser una de las seis mejores deportistas del genero para así, ser la próxima campeona del mundo"_

 _"Eso es obvio"_ Pensé sin dejar de leer el artículo.

 _"Una de las candidatas que suena con fuerza en el campo es Emilia Tanaka de 16 años, hija de Cordelia_ _Wedlick famosa bailarina de Hollywood y Takeshi Tanaka, ex patinador de la década pasada y que hoy en día es un famoso entrenador de Japón... Quien a su corta edad a ganado varias competencias y a quedado como una de las 16 mejores patinadoras de su edad._

\- Parece que cada día su fama aumenta - susurre.

_"Se decía que sus padres estaban en trámites y conversaciones para que Emilia fuera entrenada por Yuri Katsuki un ex patinador que se retiro hace ocho años, puesto que su padre no veía con buenos ojos entrenarla personalmente por que podría mezclar su relación padre-hija con lo profesional pero, ante la negativas de este por volver al patinaje mundial se decidió buscar a Viktor Nikiforov quien hasta ahora no se ha pronunciado al respecto"_

\- No puedo creerlo - dije hundiéndome en mi asiento ante la noticia.

\- Viktor es un gran ex patinador a quien aun se le sigue considerando "la leyenda viviente" puesto que ningún patinador ha podido lograr lo que él hizo, es normal que pidieran que entrenara a su hija.

\- Mi madre también tuvo logros.

\- Si, pero tu madre tras el retiro ya no volvió a salir en prensa... Nadie dice que no hizo nada, él y Yurio-san fueron sus más grandes rivales en el patinaje y fueron los únicos en superarlo en algunas competencias pero...

\- Lo sé, mi madre ya no hizo nada para volver a comparación de Yurio y mi padre quienes siguen en el patinaje aunque no sea sobre el hielo.

\- Exacto... Deberías leer lo último del artículo.

\- ¿por qué?

\- Te llevaras una gran sorpresa.

_"Para esta temporada se planea un gran nivel de exigencia en el patinaje, no solo los puntos técnicos sino también los artísticos... Por lo cual tras varias negociaciones se pudo llegar a un acuerdo en donde Viktor Nikiforov será parte de los jueces de la competencia desde el principio hasta la gran final del mismo"_

\- ¿Mi padre será juez?

\- Si, Es una pena que tú ya no lo practiques, si lo hicieras quizás podrías competir y conocer a tu padre - llevando hacia su boca el último trozo de su hamburguesa.

Por un instante quise rebatir aquella declaración pero, lamentablemente, no pude hacerlo puesto que Amy como siempre... Tenía razón.

 

 

El viento helado de la tarde se hacía sentir, me abrace a mi misma para tratar de buscar calor y evitar que el mismo se colara hasta mis huesos. Mi mente era un torbellino de emociones y cuestiones, aun no podía dejar atrás lo que había leído en aquel artículo. Mi padre seria juez y, si mi suerte era tan mala como siempre, terminaría entrenando a Emilia... La razón de todos mis miedos internos. Quizás no quería aceptarlo pero, Amy tenía razón, si aun practicara el patinaje podría haber ido a la competencia y conocer en persona a mi padre, podría haber hablado con él, escuchar su voz pronunciar mi nombre, escucharle decir "te quiero" aunque sea una vez.

Pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había renunciado al patinaje ¿qué sentido tendría volver solo por un deseo infantil?

El sonido del móvil me hace volver a la realidad, abro mi mochila para hurgar dentro de ella y buscar mi teléfono. Cuando lo tuve entre mis manos puedo ver como un mensaje de texto proveniente de mi madre aparecía en la pantalla tras encenderla y me daba cuenta que ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde.

_"No llegues tarde, recuerda que hoy llega tu tío Phichit y quiere verte"_

Lo había olvidado por completo...

Hacia muchos meses que no veía a Tío Phichit. No conocía toda la historia tras la vida de mi madre y el, solo conocía pequeños retazos soltados por mi tío además de algunos deslices por Minako-Sensei -solo por eso agradecía que bebiera-. Phichit era el mejor amigo de mi madre desde hacía años, mucho antes de conocer a mi padre, juntos habían practicado en Detroit y desde entonces su amistad se solidifico. Tras el retiro del patinaje de mi madre, Phichit solo compitió un año más antes de anunciar su retiro y mudarse a china a lado de su actual pareja, esta ultima era un misterio para muchos hasta que Tío Phichit le trajo en navidad...Vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos cuando supimos que, quien había conseguido hacerle olvida a mi madre había sido Seung Gil Lee... Pero aun con la sorpresa le felicitamos y alegramos por su relación.

No suelo convivir mucho con Seung pero, nadie niega que gracias a Tío Phichit ahora sea más expresivo y cariñoso sobre todo conmigo ya que me considera como a una hija.

Quizás la llegada de mis tíos -porque ambos son mis tíos aun cuando no tengamos la misma sangre- sería algo favorable para mi puesto que, si hay alguien que puede persuadir el enojo de mi madre cuando no salgo muy bien en la escuela sin duda ese es tío Phichit.

\- Necesitare todo el apoyo moral y persuasivo de mi tío para que mi madre no me castigue por esto - sacando la hoja del examen donde se apreciaba una enorme D - Necesitare valor - me dije a mi misma - creo que iré a patinar un poco para ello - metiendo el examen de nueva cuenta en mi mochila antes de comenzar a correr en dirección de ice Castle que, por la hora, debía estar vacio.

Tal como pensé... Ice Castel estaba totalmente vacío, no había ninguna persona haciendo fila, la única persona era tía Yuko quien estaba acomodando algunos patines en los Lockers. Una suave sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, Tía Yuko siempre había sido mi confidente en miles de cosas además de ser quien me ayudaba a patinar sin que nadie me interrumpiese sobre todo mi madre, quien siempre se negó a que yo patinara por miedo a que Viktor me viera e hiciera sus propias conclusiones.

\- Buenas tardes, tía Yuko - eleve mi voz para que me escuchara.

\- Krul-chan, bienvenida - dijo acercándose a la barra frente a ella - hacia días que no te veía por aquí.

\- Si, lo sé, es que he tenido muchos deberes - acercándome hasta ella.

\- O mejor dicho, castigada por Yuri - soltando una suave risa.

\- ¿También tú te enteraste? - soltando un suspiro - que solo fue una prueba de matemáticas que me salió mal, no era para que me dieran un castigo de nada de salidas.

\- Eres muy buena en matemáticas aun no logro entender como reprobaste el examen.

\- Tenía ecuaciones... Siempre me fallan esas cosas nunca sé cuánto vale x o y.

\- Tal parece que si tus tutoras no te dan un repaso sueles fallar Krul-chan.

 _"Por eso odie que las trillizas se fueran de viaje"_  pensé.

\- Supongo que necesitas despejarte ¿no?

\- ¿No es mucha molestia?

\- Sabes que no, la pista está vacía puedes patinar un rato no te preocupes, si Yuri marca diré que no te he visto por aquí - guiñándome un ojo.

\- Gracias Tía Yuko, iré a ponerme los patines - caminando con dirección a la pista - Por cierto - volteando a verla - ¿Cuando vuelven?

\- Loop llamo hace unas horas, dijeron que mañana en la tarde estarían de vuelta después de todo quieren estar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su querida Krul.

Simplemente sonreía ante la noticia para segundos después dirigirme hacia la pista sin detenerme.

Como siempre el silencio reinaba en el lugar, la enorme pista de hielo se cernía frente a mí, una por la que me había deslizado en muchas ocasiones, siendo testigo de mis fallos y logros sobre de la misma, todo ante la atenta mirada de madre, quien siempre me había enseñado a escondidas de los medios. Aunque me había enseñado se negaba rotundamente a que yo participara por mucho talento que tuviera... Todo por mi padre.

Deje mi mochila sobre una de las gradas de donde saque un pequeño short color azul cielo, el cual me coloque bajo la falda, al menos si me caí no verían más allá del short, eso si alguien entraba justo cuando estuviera tendida sobre el hielo. Me senté por unos minutos mientas me terminaba de colocar los patines, una vez estuvieron bien colocados me dirigí a la pista, quitándole los protectores para que pudiera entrar en la mitad y dejándolos sobre la barra.

Me deslice por el hielo, un elemento que sentía parte de mí como si se tratase del aire que necesitaba para seguir viviendo. Estar sobre del mismo me transmitía una sensación de paz y encuentro que nada en el mundo podía darme, quizás era porque mis padres lo amaban que yo termine enamorándome de aquel elemento helado.

Tome mi celular que había metido en el bolsillo de mi blusa para buscar la melodía que patinaría el día de hoy. Deteniéndome sobre la pista que me traía tantos recuerdos acerca de la vida de mi madre cuando aun patinaba y que fue la que origino en un principio que mi padre comenzara a verle con otros ojos que no eran de entrenador.

-In Regards to Love: Eros - murmure - Irónicamente esta canción sigue siendo tu sello personal Mamá.  
Le di reproducir aprovechando los diez segundos de lapso que tenia al inicio antes de comenzar para meterlo nuevamente en el bolsillo de mi blusa y ponerme en posición. La música comenzó, dejándome llevar por ella, imitando los pasos de mi madre que varias veces había visto en videos y en persona cuando practicaba para alguna competencia.

_"Me pregunto ¿qué pensaría mi padre si me viera haciendo su rutina?"_

Mis pensamientos siempre son los mismos, nunca hay un cambio en lo que suele pensar cuando me encuentro sobre el hielo, miles de escenarios imaginativos donde me encuentro a lado de mis padres, siendo testigos de alguna rutina que hiciera en algún campeonato, sus rostros felices por verme, su emoción al verme ganar alguna medalla, sus fuertes brazos rodearme por la victoria... Nunca cambian y me siento vacía al saber que nunca podría tener ese lugar en mi vida real.

La música continúa... El primer salto era un triple Axel el cual debe conducirlo un Spread Eagle y... Escucho el sonido del patín al caer al hielo, los saltos siempre se me dificultaron pero aun así entrene durante mucho tiempo hasta que logre clavar la mayoría de ellos tal como había clavado el Triple Axel segundos atrás. El siguiente es Cuádruple Salchow. Este último me costó bastante dominar puesto que nunca usaba la velocidad correcta para ejecutarlo o usaba demasiada que lograba que girara demás o usaba poca la cual hacia que me cayera tras caer al hielo.

Me deslizo sobre el hielo, siguiendo el ritmo erótico de una música que fue el detonante para la unión de mis padres ¿como una música logro enamorarlos? el hielo era algo fascinante y que lograba unir a mas de una persona.

Veamos... el siguiente debería ser un cuádruple toe loop seguido de triple toe loop. Debería por que en la rutina original así estaba marcado cuando mi padre lo creo pero, mi madre lo cambio en el Gran Prix por un Flip, ya que la rutina de JJ -quien era el favorito para ganar- era de una dificultad más elevada que la de él, sobra decir que en la rutina corta no puedo clavarlo algo que difiere mucho de su programa libre donde finalmente lo clavo sin problemas.

_"Bien, aquí vamos... Clávalo"_

Con la velocidad ganada de la rutina y los saltos anteriores debería tener el suficiente impulso para lograrlo y...

\- Tu madre te mantendrá castigada por el próximo mes cuando vea esta calificación Krul.

La voz de tío Phichit se escucha por el lugar lo cual logra derribar la poca concentración que tenia para el flip, haciendo que inevitablemente cayera al hielo, por el cual rodea hasta detenerme. Levanto la cabeza buscando mi celular le cual había salido disparado tras la caída encontrándolo a pocos metros de donde estaba.

\- Veo que sigues teniendo problemas con el flip.

\- Muy gracioso - masculle entre dientes tratando de levantarme del hielo - Pensé que llegarías directo a Yu-topia ¿qué haces aquí? - deslizándome por el hielo una vez estuve sobre mis pies de nueva cuenta.

\- Cuando llegamos y Yuri comento que no sabía dónde estabas, este fue el primer lugar que pensé en el que podrías estar y acerté.

\- Pues no hay muchos lugares que pueda visitar si recordamos que, casi no conozco la ciudad por el miedo de mi madre a que me reconozcan - tomando mi celular que se había apagado tras la caída - al menos no se rompió - murmure.

\- Sabes por qué lo hace.

\- Lo sé, aun así... - acercándome hacia la salida de la pista donde Phichit me esperaba con mi examen en mano - es de mala educación hurgar en cosas ajenas tío Phichit.

\- No, si dicho examen estaba casi a la vista.

\- En eso tienes razón - apoyando en pared de la salida de la pista donde Phichit me alcanzaba con su mano libre los protectores - ¿Tío Seung vino contigo? -pregunte colocándome los protectores.

\- Si, se quedo en Yu-topia conversando con Yuri.

\- Aun cuesta creer que ahora sean amigos, considerando que en el pasado casi ni se hablaban.

\- Bueno, es una suerte que yo esté presente en sus vidas... Ya sabes soy la cosa pegajosa del grupo que los mantiene unidos - dijo guiñándome un ojo.

\- Es bastante asqueroso compararte con un moco tío Phichit.

\- ¡Hey! Yo soy algo mejor que un moco.

\- ¿Así? ¿Cómo qué? - pregunte divertida.

\- Soy un sensual chicle de café.

Deje escapar una suave risa ante la referencia, por cosas como aquellas tan sencillas al hablar es que adoraba a tío Phichit, era alguien tan alegre que te contagiaba su forma de ser además que podía sacarte de un momento triste con solo escucharte y hablarte. Tras unos segundos el me acompaño, riendo libremente, dejando que pequeñas líneas de expresión se dejaran ver en su rostro.

\- ¡Phichit-kun!

\- Tía Yuko - le llame al verla acercarse.

\- Hola Yuko-san, es un gusto volver a verle.

\- El gusto es mío, pensé que llegarían más tarde debido al tiempo pero veo que no tuvieron inconvenientes.

\- Si, conseguimos boleto de avión a una hora más temprana por lo cual el mal clima no nos afecto y llegamos antes -contesto con una sonrisa.

\- Ya veo... ¿y Seung?

\- Esta en Yu-topia.

\- Entonces estarán presentes durante todo el cumpleaños de nuestra Krul - comento abrazándome suavemente.

\- Esa es la idea, no nos perderíamos por nada el cumpleaños número catorce de esta princesa - revolviéndome con cariño mis cabellos.

Un suave color carmesí apareció en mis mejillas, aun con la edad que tenia la mayoría de mi familia me seguía tratando de aquella forma, como si fuera especial, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que debían cuidar para que nada le sucediera, quizás algunas veces tanta atención, cariño y protección solía molestarme pero, en momento como aquel, donde me sentía tan frágil como el cristal, no negaba que sus muestras de afecto me llenaran de emoción.

\- Yuri llamo, está preocupado por ti ya que no contestas las llamadas - escuche decir a la tía Yuko.

\- El celular se apago tras la caída - mostrándole el aparato.

\- ¿Otra vez el flip?

\- Creo que es de dominio público mi mala suerte con ese salto - dije en forma de derrota.

\- Ya lo dominaras - afirmo con confianza - ¿Ya no funciona tu celular? -pegunto tratando de levantarme el ánimo.

\- No, solo se apago por suerte - metiéndolo en el bolsillo de mi blusa.

\- Es mejor irnos Krul, Yuri estará preguntándose donde estas y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando está nervioso.

\- Ni me lo digas, la ultima vez casi sale corriendo de casa para buscarme y eso que yo estaba en el patio trasero quitando la nieve.

\- Nos vemos mañana Krul-chan - dándome un suave beso en mi mejilla izquierda.

\- Mañana a la una Tía Yuko, no se te olvide.

\- No me perdería tu fiesta - contesto.

\- Estoy seguro que Yuri estará hecho un manojo de nervios - afirmo Phichit quien se había tomado la molestia de cargar mi mochila.

\- Eso no lo dudes - agrego tía Yuko mientras caminábamos hacia la salida de la pista.

Tras despedirnos de tía Yuko con la promesa de que acudiría de forma puntual a mi fiesta en compañía de su familia, tío Phichit y yo salimos de Ice Castle con dirección a Yu-topia. Caminamos con calma y sin prisa, admirando el escenario frente ambos, todo estaba tenuemente oscuro siendo iluminado por las farolas que se iban encendiendo conforme la noche se dejaba apreciar en el cielo. Suspire dejando que mi aliento se congelara y apareciera como una pequeña bola de humo, definitivamente el frio no era lo mío.

\- Por lo que noté - Phichit llamo mi atención - No has practicado mucho.

\- Sabes que lo deje hace dos años.

\- Lo sé, pero no deberías dejar que ese hecho marcara lo que tanto amas.

\- Puede ser pero, para una niña de doce años... ese duele mucho y lastima su autoestima.

\- No todos tenemos el tacto ni las ganas de ver mejorar a los demás, mucho menos en las competencias.

Phichit era de las pocas personas que sabían exactamente lo que había acontecido hace dos años, puesto que estuvo a mi lado durante ese evento. Por mucho tiempo estuvo tratando de persuadirme de no dejar el patinaje, que tenía talento, que podía ser tan grande como lo fueron mis padres pero, si bien había heredado los dones artísticos de los mismos también la terquedad de mi madre, cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza es difícil que me hagan cambiar de parecer.

\- Aun no se qué hare respecto a eso - dije sin regresar a verle - pero... En cuanto tenga una conclusión te la diré.

\- Se que tomaras la decisión que sea correcta para ti... Solo recuerda, cuando encontramos aquello para lo que nacimos, no debemos dejarlo ir... fuera de eso - sacando su celular para apuntarlo a mi cara - di queso - escuchando el sonido del teléfono al tomar una foto.

\- ¡Tío Phichit!

\- Te ves tan adorable con la nariz roja, mira - mostrándome la foto en donde, efectivamente mi cara estaba cubierta por un evidente tono rojo en el centro de la misma.

\- ¡No la subas a Twitter! - le pedí tratando de quitarle el teléfono.

\- Esto se verá muy lindo en mis redes sociales - dijo comenzando a correr.

Muchas veces mi madre se había puesto nervioso por las fotos subidas a Twitter y otras redes sociales donde yo salía, temía que mi padre la encontrara por casualidad y se enterase de todo. Comprendía su miedo pero ¿cómo iba a conectarme con él si mi único parecido con mi padre era mi cabello y el Angulo de la cara? fuera de ahí no tenía nada de la familia Nikiforov, todo cuanto había heredado fuera de esas características físicas era Katsuki. Además aun cuando mi apellido legalmente debería ser Katsuki o Nikiforov -en caso de que mis padres siguieran juntos – legalmente era una Yagami, para mantener el secreto llegaron a la decisión de registrarme con el apellido de soltera de mi abuela, al menos así nadie sabría de mi existencia como la hija de Yuri Katsuki, al menos en lo legal... Tenían suerte que mi padre nunca supo del apellido de mi abuela.

Tras una breve pelea en donde finalmente Phichit accedió a no subir la foto -siempre y cuando me comportara y sacara buenas notas - llegamos a la posada que mi familia atendía, me detuve juste frente a la entrada principal, no tenia las ganas ni el ánimo para entrar, seguramente nada ms verme mi madre me reñiría por llegar tan tarde y no haber dado señales de vida en todo el día. Deje escapar un suave suspiro ante el evidente escenario que me esperaba.

\- Tranquila, estoy seguro que Yuri solo está preocupado y se olvidara del enojo nada más verte -aseguro dejando su mano sobre mi hombro por unos segundos.

\- Eso espero.

\- Sera mejor entrar - alejando su mano de mi hombro para retomar su camino hacia la posada.

\- Tío Phichit - le llame haciéndole voltear.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Este... Estuviste en Rusia ¿Verdad?

\- Si, por la boda de una amiga de Seung ¿por qué?

Durante un instante mantuve el silencio, había escuchado por parte de tía Mary que Phichit había ido a Rusia en compañía de su pareja por la boda de una vieja conocida que radicaba en Rusia, en aquel momento deseaba marcarle para que me contara si había visto a mi padre o al menos escuchar algo referente a él pero... Ahora que tenía la oportunidad, las palabras simplemente no aparecían.

\- Veras...Quería saber si... Bueno... Viste...

\- Lo vi - dijo intuyendo cual era mi pregunta.

\- ¿Ha?

\- Vi a Viktor, Seung así como Viktor eran amigos de la ex patinadora que se caso... Sobra decir que no nos dirigimos la palabra, ya sabes, el piensa que Yuri y yo...

\- Me imagino.

\- El está bien Krul... Solo que, a vuelto a ser como era antes de conocer a tu madre.

\- Si, eso supe.

\- Obviamente no fue de manera rápida, de a poco volvió a ser el Viktor Nikiforov que todos conocían, el inalcanzable, el que nunca sabes que piensa realmente, el que con una mirada puede desarmarte...Y no tiene pareja, Nicole lo confirmo.

\- Nicole... Es la amiga de tío Seung que se caso en Rusia ¿no?

\- Así es - confirmo - puedes estar tranquila tu padre aun está soltero, así que aun puede volver con Yuri y darte otro hermanito que buena falta te hace.

\- ¡Tío Phichit yo no...!

\- Lo pensaste no lo niegues - comenzando a reír mientras retomaba su camino,

\- ¡Yo no dije eso! - eleve la voz para que me escuchara, pero al ver que no me ignoraba por completo comencé a correr el tramo que me faltaba para alcanzarlo justo cuando abría la puerta y entraba a la posada, donde un animado y juguetón Yurio me recibió, posando sus patas delanteras sobre mis piernas mientras se sostenía con las traseras - Hola Yu-chan ¿te portaste bien? - le susurre recibiendo un ladrido por su parte - Buen chico.

\- ¡Llegamos! – anuncio tío Phichit caminando un poco más para comenzar a quitarse los zapatos.

\- Tío Phichit - le llame mientras le dedicaba una última caricia a Yurio antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza tras de mí - Respecto a lo de antes, yo nunca he pensado en...

-¡Krulcifer!

_Oh, oh... Esa voz..._

Tras un breve instante, Yuri Katsuki, ex patinador de Japón, Campeón de varios campeonatos y gran Prix, actual maestro de patinaje de Ice Castle - porque gracias a la carrera de mi padre el patinaje volvió a ser un deporte muy bien llevado en Hatsetsu- y Madre de esta hermosa joven de nombre Krulcifer aparecía frente a nosotros, respirando agitadamente por la obvia carrera que hizo desde el lugar donde estaba hacia la entrada. Mi madre no había cambiado mucho en realidad, de hecho se veía mejor que cualquier hombre de su edad. A sus 38 años mantenía una figura esbelta - gracias a las buenas dietas que mi abuela le hacía tener ya que engorda con facilidad y no se vería muy bien siendo instructor de jóvenes que quieren patinar- Había crecido cinco centímetros más de los que tenía cuando conoció a mi padre, el cabello lo tenía un poco más largo siendo sujetado en una pequeña coleta que le llegaba a los hombros, dos mechones de su cabello adornaban cada lado de su cara mientras que, sobre su nariz estaban un par de gafas algo más delgadas de las que solía usar cuando tenía veinticuatro. Su rostro aun denotaba esa dulzura e inocencia que siempre le caracterizo aunque esa inocencia hacia mucho que se había marchado, después de todo... Yo fui concebida con un acto de amor que de inocente no tiene nada.

\- Mamá...

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - me pregunto acercándose hasta a mí para abrazarme fuertemente- No contestabas el teléfono, no sabía nada de ti ¿estás bien?

\- Lo siento, estaba hablando con Amy, el teléfono se me cayó, se apago y ya no pude lograr hacerle encender - mentí, pero no podía decirle donde estaba en realidad a menos que quisiera una reprimenda y un castigo tras este.

\- Me la encontré mientras venia de regreso de Ice Castle - agrego Phichit.

\- ¿Ice Castel? ¿Por que fuiste a ese lugar? - volteando a verle.

\- Quería saludar a Yuko, hace mucho que no la veía.

\- Entiendo - acepto la excusa improvisada de Phichit para después volver a posar su vista sobre mi - No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿entendiste? si te vas a quedar hasta tarde con Amy mínimo avisa para que no estemos preocupados Krul.

\- Lo lamento, la próxima vez llamare Katsudon.

\- Mas te vale - volviendo a abrazarme - y no me llames de ese modo - sentencio.

\- Lo que digas... Katsudon - volví a mencionar aquel apodo que le incomodaba en sobre manera.

\- Krulcifer...

\- Vamos mamá no te pongas así... Es un apodo de cariño.

\- No sé porque Minako-Sensei te dijo eso - dijo para finalmente soltarme y cruzarse de brazos.

\- Porque es un apodo muy adorable, además te ves muy lindo cuando te pones como pelota - dije riendo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a mi habitación siendo seguida por Yurio.

\- ¡Krulcifer!

Le escuche gritarme mientras tío Phichit trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarle.

 

 

Tras una hora en la que me di un merecido baño, ordene mis deberes y me coloque una ropa más cómoda para estar en casa, baje a la sala donde la cena estaba siendo cérvida. Tío Phichit hablaba de forma algo animada con mi madre quien soltaba una que otra risa por alguno que otro comentario. Seung ayudaba a tía Mary a traer los alimentos puesto que, este último tenía el hobbie de cocinar de vez en cuando y siempre que venía le nacía el ánimo de cocinar -según sus palabras la comida japonesa siempre le parecía curiosa nada que ver con la china-

Mi abuela estaba feliz de la vida, observando cómo su casa mantenía aquel ambiente cálido y hogareño, siempre me he preguntado ¿cómo le hacía para estar siempre en Calma aun cuando tenía los problemas encima? mi abuelo, por su parte colocaba las bebidas sobre la mesa que ocuparíamos para la madre al verme sonrió levemente y con un gesto de su mano me invito a acercarme a ellos.

\- Me alegro que bajaras - dijo sonriéndome.

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunte con algo de curiosidad - ¿no sigues molesto por mi insubordinación?

\- No, solo estaba algo nervioso, sabes que me preocupo por ti Krul, eres mi única hija.

\- Lo sé.

\- Acéptalo Yuri con el pasar de los años te has vuelto un manojo de nervios y un sobre protector con Krul.

\- Phichit... Es mi hija y mi deber es protegerla – argumento mi madre.

\- Si, pero no es una pequeña niña que no sabe cuidarse.

\- Cuando tengas hijos entenderás.

\- Cuando los tenga, por ahora me dedico a cuidar y mimar a mi dulce sobrina que cuando menos lo esperemos estaremos en su graduación.

\- Aun no puedo creer que haya crecido tanto, aun recuerdo cuando era solo una dulce bebe recién nacida a la cual le cambiaba los pañales.

\- Mamá, tío Phichit...- les llame tratando de evitar la vergüenza.

\- Hablando de la escuela -hablo mi madre cambiando el tema de la conversación drásticamente - me encontré con Mikaela cuando regresaba de Ice Castle, me comento que habían tenido un examen sorpresa en la clase de la profesora Tanaka y que había sacado una C en la prueba.

\- ¿He?

\- Espero hayas sacado una buena nota Krul.

\- Bueno... Veras... yo... – hable cada vez más nerviosa –" _Me las vas a pagar Mika"_ – pensé mientras buscaba las mil y un maneras de escaparme de aquel panorama.

-¿Y bien? – observando como mi madre elevaba su mano a modo de espera del examen.

\- Madre, recuerda que no todos nacimos para la historia, una calificación no es sinónimo de inteligencia.

\- Krulcifer.

\- Además está demostrado que la historia antigua no sirve como medio para un futuro trabajo.

\- Krulcifer – note como el tono de su voz cambiaba.

\- Las pruebas como los exámenes no son suficientes para medir la eficiencia, a veces por los nervios tendemos a fallar aun cuando poseamos la inteligencia que requieren.

\- ¡Krulcifer Kyle Katsuki! - me llamo por mi nombre completo –aunque el apellido no fuera el correcto, legalmente hablando- elevando su voz una octava más arriba de lo normal, haciendo que guardara silencio ante su evidente molestia.

\- Yo...

\- Reprobaste el examen ¿cierto? – dijo afirmando la obvia respuesta sin que yo le dijera palabra alguna.

\- Lo siento – bajando la cara una vez le respondí.

\- No puedo creerlo. Hace unas semanas hable contigo por el mismo tema Kyle... No puedes seguir reprobando los exámenes, apenas entraste a tu ultimo año de secundaria y estas teniendo problemas con tus materias.

\- Mamá lo siento, no es como si no pusiera de mi parte simplemente...

\- Yuri – Phichit, quien se había mantenido al margen durante la conversión ahora intervenía al ver el rumbo que llevábamos – Tranquilo, no hay nada que se pueda hacer para corregir el error en sus exámenes.

\- Phichit, no la defiendas.

\- No lo hago, solo digo que nada ganas regañándola ahora, lo mejor que puede hacer es esforzarse un poco mas y mejorar en los que sigue.

\- Si estas consiente que con esa actitud tan complaciente, la estas malcriando ¿verdad?

\- Yuri... Krul se pondrá a estudiar y sacara buenas notas ¿verdad? - regresando a verme.

\- Este... SI, Claro, prometo esforzarme más, además las trillizas regresan mañana así que puedo seguir con sus tutorías - dije mordiéndome el labio inferior esperando que aquella declaración mermara el enojo de mi madre.

\- No sé qué hare contigo - soltó de pronto acompañado de un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Quererme más que ayer? - dije con una sonrisa mientras pestañeaba.

\- No abuses Krul, si vuelves a reprobar te enviare a clases particulares y estarás sin celular, consola o medio electrónico por los próximos seis meses hasta que te regularices ¿entendiste?

\- Si - conteste en un débil susurro.

\- Bien, es mejor cenar o se enfriara la comida - levantándose de su lugar para terminar de ayudar a mi abuela con la cena.

Solté un largo suspiro, justamente por eso odiaba que mis amigos conocieran a mi madre porque si algo sucedía en la escuela por algún motivo terminaban diciéndole, sobre todo Mika quien siempre me decía que las mentiras no eran algo bueno pero, no era una mentira solo era ocultar la verdad hasta que tuvieras una mejor calificación la cual haría que las fallas pasaran desapercibidas.

Alce mi cabeza cuando note como la mano de alguien acariciaba mis cabellos con cariño, encontrándome con la sonrisa de Phichit lo cual me hizo sonreír de nuevo.

\- Tranquila ya se le pasara, solo está nervioso por todo lo que hoy sucedió.

\- ¿Sucedió?

\- Tu tía Mary te conto sobre la reunión en Ice Castle ¿No es así?

\- Si, algo me dijo en la mañana.

\- Al parecer le pidieron a Yuri que enviara a la federación de patinaje japonés la lista de los mejores patinadores que tuviera para que fueran evaluados y tomados en cuenta.

\- ¿Todo esto es por el Gran Prix del año que viene? - Phichit simplemente asintió - Pero no entiendo, mi padre no es entrenador a nivel profesional solo da clases a jóvenes que les guste el patinaje.

\- Cierto, pero da la casualidad que los jóvenes que el entreno en ice Castle tienen suficiente nivel para ser llamados por la federación, lo cual no paso desapercibido.

\- ¿Quieren obligar a mi madre a entrenar al que gane el lugar?

\- Me temo que si... Tu madre se negó, acepto enviar una lista de los que creen que tienen la mejor capacidad para competir pero dimito en cuanto a entrenar al que gane el lugar.

\- Ya veo, por eso esta algo estresado.

\- Por eso no te enojes con él, está pasando por mucho en un solo día.

\- Vale, lo intentare.

-Espero tengan hambre porque la cena esta lista.

La voz de mi abuela nos hizo voltear a verle, la mesa poco a poco era cubierta por los diferentes platillos preparados por ella y el tío Seung quien entraba a la sala siendo seguido por tía Mary. El olor de aquellos alimentos llego hasta mis fosas nasales haciendo que el apetito que tenía aumentara, un ligero gruñido de mi estómago hizo que todos voltearan a verme lo cual provoco que mi cara enrojeciera por la pena.

\- Lo siento – susurre.

\- No te preocupes – contesto Seung quien se sentó a lado mío, lo cual aproveche para abrazarlo.

\- Me alegro volver a verte – dije sintiendo como el me correspondía el abrazo.

\- Yo también Kyle.

Seung no era muy cariñoso ni muy expresivo, en contadas ocasiones podías verle sonreír y en todas tenía que ver tío Phichit, mi familia y yo por supuesto. Nunca supe como terminaron juntos, de hecho preguntarles me daba algo de pena después de todo sería meterme en su vida privada pero la curiosidad siempre hace mella en mi voluntad... La cual reprimo pensando en comida. Pero agradecía que en breves ocasiones soltaran pequeños fragmentos cuando hablaban de su juventud, lo único que sé es que Tío Phichit se le declaro por medio de una selfie... y por error. Había tomado una foto donde Seung se había quedado dormido tras una ronda de bebidas –habían acudido a una reunión tras un campeonato – y al subirla a su Facebook personal había escrito _"Incluso dormido parece un ángel... ¿podría amarlo más?"_  esto producto del alcohol, claro está.

Tío Phichit no estaba en sus cinco sentidos así que no borro la foto hasta el otro día que, tras recuperar la conciencia descubrió que la misma había sido compartida en miles de lugares... Seung lo ignoro durante semanas, pero no porque no le gustara tío Phichit... Más bien por la vergüenza de que en todas las redes le preguntaran  _"¿Le vas a contestar?" "Un nuevo amor sobre hielo a nacido" "¿Yuri será el padrino de su boda?"_ Tras un mes, Seung le pidió hablar con él y... Bueno hoy en dio son una pareja consolidada, es lo único que se dé su relación, al menos del inicio.

\- ¡Buen Provecho! – dijo el abuelo una vez todos estuvimos sentados, a lo cual todos contestaron.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que preparo el tío Seung? – pregunte de forma curiosa.

\- Esta vez solo prepare postres Kyle – contesto tomando un trozo del pescado frito que la abuela había preparado.

\- ¿Postre? – la emoción en mis rostro al escuchar aquello era evidente.

\- Hasta que termines de comer Krul – ordeno mi madre- y comete las verduras.

\- Odio las verduras.

\- Entonces no te quejes si te quedas como un duende – soltando una pequeña risa.

\- ¡No soy un duende, tengo una perfecta estatura para la edad que poseo!

\- A tu edad, yo media más que tu... Duende.

\- Abuela, mi madre me está molestando.

\- Tu madre tiene razón, debes comer las verduras para que crezcas.

Odiaba cuando la abuela le daba la razón a mi madre...Observe mi plato, pescado frito, verduras al vapor, arroz acompañado con queso fresco ¿Por qué no podían servirme mi buen plato de Katsudon? Es cierto, uno sube de peso con eso pero, esa comida fue creada por los dioses ¿Por qué no poder disfrutarla? Sin ganas tome los palillos, tome un trozo de mi pescado y lo lleve a mi boca... No tenía más opción que comerme todo lo que había en mi plato, ya me haría con el postre de tío Seung mas tarde.

\- ¿Ya tienen todo listo para mañana? – pregunto tío Seung.

\- Si – contesto mi madre – solo falta el pastel, iré mañana a comprarlo por la tarde.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Tu?

\- Aunque no lo creas Yuri – agrego tío Phichit – Seung es amante de los postres, ahí como lo vez todo serio e inexpresivo es un dulce manojo de azúcar con los postres.

\- Phichit – le llamo tío Seung con la cara roja.

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad ¿o miento?

-...

Ante la falta de respuesta de Seung era más que obvio que lo dicho por tío Phichit era cierto.

\- Vale... ¿Puedes decirme que ingredientes necesitas? Mañana temprano puedo pasar a comprarlos y traerlos.

\- No son muchas cosas las que faltan en realidad – dijo Seung dejando a tras la vergüenza – muchos de los ingredientes ya los tienen en la cocina.

\- De acuerdo entonces comprare lo que falte.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, las risas, las pláticas y alguna que otra indiscreción era dicha durante el trascurso de la cena. Cuando la comida había desaparecido de los platos y la bebida se había terminado, cada uno de los presentes comenzó a levantarse. Como era costumbre ayude a tía Mary a llevar los platos y vasos sucios a la cocina donde me dispuse a lavarlos, en vista de que mis habilidades culinarias eran nulas –puesto que lo único que podía hacer eran postres- siempre me dedicaba a hacer la limpieza de los platos y demás. Tras un poco de tiempo deje en la repisa el último plato limpio, para después salir de la cocina y encontrarme con ti Mary en la puerta de la misma – ya que ella se había encargado de limpiar la sala donde habíamos cenado-.

\- Ya termine de lavarlos – confirme.

\- Bien hecho – dijo pasando por mi lado hasta llegar al pequeño horno de microondas el cual abrió para sacar un pequeño trates refractario y dejarlo sobre la repisa.

\- ¿Qué es? –pregunte.

\- Esto... – mostrándome lo que, al verlo, supe de inmediato que era... Los postres que tío Seung había preparado.

\- ¿Tempura de Nutella? – mis ojos brillaron al verlo.

\- Te mereces un postre por ayudarme, los dejamos ahí para que se enfriaran.

\- ¡Gracias tía Mary! – hable con emoción abrazándola.

\- Si, tómalo y vete a terminar lo que te falta de la tarea o Yuri se molestara.

\- ¡Sí! – tomando el pequeño plato donde estaba mi premio para segundos después salir corriendo de la cocina para dirigirme a mi cuarto.

 

 

\- Si sabes que eso engorda ¿no?

Observo el rostro de Amy gracias a la video llamada que sostenemos, tiene las cejas fruncidas y sus labios no muestran la sonrisa que siempre la acompaña. Era lógico que me riñera por verme comer alguna cosa dulce, ella toleraba que comiera hamburguesas mientras estábamos en la calle porque, solíamos caminar largas distancias así que los gramos consumidos eran evaporados por el ejercicio... Según sus palabras. Lo único que no le agradaba era verme comer alguna golosina en la noche, cuando mi único ejercicio era jugar videojuegos o hacer tarea.

\- Amy, tío Seung los preparo ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando que venga para probarlos de nuevo?

\- El Tempura lo puedes comprar cuando quieras Krul.

\- Si, pero no saben igual a los que prepara tío Seung – conteste señalándola con la cuchara.

\- No te quejes cuando parezcas pelota.

\- Tengo la constitución física de mi padre.

\- Pero tienes lo genes de tu madre, quizás subas peso de a poco y la altura te ayude a disfrazarlo pero eso – señalando mi estómago donde un pequeña protuberancia se podía distinguir – es algo que no puedes ocultar... Pelota.

\- Amy ¿eres mi amiga o mi doctora?

\- Tu amiga y estoy estudiando para ser nutrióloga no se te olvide.

\- O si, la doctora Amy al rescate – llevando a mi boca el último trozo de mi postre.

\- Como sea, ¿Cómo vas con los deberes?

\- Ya termine la mayoría, pero las ecuaciones siguen sin ser lo mío.

\- No te dejare copiar.

\- ¡No iba a decir eso!

\- Pero lo pensaste ¿no? – riendo ante lo dicho.

\- En fin, mañana es domingo por suerte y no tenemos prácticas por la reunión de los profesores.

\- Tuviste suerte que tu cumpleaños callera un día que no tenemos clases.

\- Mi mala suerte se redujo solo a hoy, amo tocar el violín y la profesora se le ocurre hacer un examen sorpresa de una clase que no nos tocaba... Es la mala fortuna de tenerla de profesora en ambas clases – apoyando parte de mi cuerpo sobre el escritorio donde estaba.

\- No deberías quejarte mejor ponte a estudiar.

\- Si, mamá.

\- Cambiando un poco de tema - haciendo que le prestara atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Ya pensaste en lo de esta tarde?

\- Te refieres ¿al Gran Prix y mi padre?

\- Sí.

\- Amy, aun cuando lo deseara hay muchos factores que impiden que participe.

\- ¿Cómo qué? Lo de hace dos años no debería ser suficiente razón para ello.

\- No solo es eso, está el hecho de que no he practicado durante dos años, no estoy en forma además de que no tengo entrenador... Y pedírselo a mi madre me haría merecedora de un castigo por lo que queda del año.

\- ¿No quieres conocer a Viktor?

\- Claro que quiero, es mi padre después de todo.

\- No veo problema alguno entonces.

\- Amy, creo que no entendiste lo que te dije.

\- Si entendí... Pero hay algo que tú no captas.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Te falta condición... Tienes el año entero hasta las preliminares de septiembre del año entrante para ponerte en forma.

-...

\- ¿No tienes entrenador? Creo que hay varios conocidos en tu familia que son entrenadores y con gusto tomarían ese cargo.

\- ¿Y lo que respecta a mi madre? Nunca me dejaría hacerlo.

\- No tiene que saberlo.

\- ¿Quieres que mienta?

\- No, solo ocultarle lo que vas a hacer hasta que sea inevitable para Yuri-san el que te deje competir.

\- ¿Te refieres a obligarle a que me deje participar?

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso?

\- Usa tu cerebro no te voy a dar todas las respuestas.

\- Amy...

" _Cariño, ya es tarde, es hora de que te vayas a la cama"_

La voz de la madre de Amy se escuchó al fondo de la video llamada por lo cual supe que era hora de despedirnos.

\- Tengo que irme... Piensa en lo que platicamos ¿sí?

\- Vale, lo pensare.

\- Y usa ese cerebro tuyo al menos una vez.

-¡Amy!

\- Nos vemos mañana a la una en tu casa, Te quiero.

\- Hasta mañana, yo también.

Y la pantalla se apagó anunciando el final de la video llamada.

Me recargue sobre mi asiento, las palabras de Amy seguían frescas en mi mente ¿Cómo podría engañar a mi madre solo por el deseo de conocer a mi padre? Era una locura totalmente, lo es porque he hecho locuras aún más grandes que la antes mencionada. ¿Conocer a mi padre? Claro que lo deseo ¿mentirle a mi madre? Sería un ser humano despreciable por hacerle eso pero...

Suelto un largo suspiro para levantarme de mi asiento, caminando hacia mi cama donde Yurio dormía plácidamente -para la edad que tenia no había crecido mucho por lo cual solo ocupaba la esquina de mi cama como lecho- y acariciar levemente su cabeza a lo cual simplemente emitió un ligero gemido de gusto.

Le dedique una dulce sonrisa antes de dirigirme a la ventana para abrirla y dejar que la brisa nocturna de la intemperie me ayude a despejarme y pensar con claridad. Escucho unos cuantos golpes provenientes de la puerta, por lo cual dejo la ventana entreabierta para dirigirme a la entrada de mi cuarto para ver a la persona que había tocado, encontrándome con mi madre.

\- Mamá.

\- Solo venía a ver si estabas bien.

\- Si, no te preocupes.

\- Ya es tarde debes dormir, quizás no tengas clases mañana pero no por eso debes desvelarte.

\- Lo sé.

\- Muy buen – acercándose hasta a mí para abrazarme y depositar un beso sobre mi frente – buenas noches Krulcifer.

Le observe por unos segundos mientras se alejaba por el pasillo antes de salir del cuarto y alcanzarle.

\- Mamá.

\- ¿Dime? - volteándose para verme.

\- Si tu... Si... Si tuvieras una oportunidad, por muy pequeña que sea... Para volver a estar con papá ¿la tomarías?

\- ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

\- Solo es... Curiosidad - dije de forma resignada.

\- Si tuviera la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con tu padre - hablo llevando su diestra hasta mi rostro, donde acaricio con cariño mi mejilla izquierda - La tomaría sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Aun cuando fuera muy arriesgada? Ya sabes... A que el no quisiera volver contigo, a que te reprochara el no haberle dicho nada acerca de mi existencia.

\- Aun así... Si tuviera la oportunidad por muy difícil esta fuera, aun cuando han pasado tantos años sigo amando a tu padre... Aun cuando el ya no esta aquí conmigo, me dejo el regalo más grande que pudo haberme dado que hace que ese amor solo crezca cada día que pasa - tomando mi rostro con sus dos manos - me dejo a la más hermosa hija que alguien pudiese tener.

\- Mamá - sonrojándome por la declaración.

\- Aunque sería bastante vergonzoso que me dijeras así frente a él.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por que el tiene el habito de hacer comentarios en forma de burla por todo lo que respecta a mi persona.

\- Ya veo - riéndome por lo dicho.

\- Entonces... Si pudieras arreglarías las cosas con el ¿no?

\- Si fuera posible lo haría - besando nuevamente mi frente - ahora vete a dormir - soltando mi rostro para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la planta baja.

\- Si fuera posible ¿he?

Sonreí observando como mi madre se alejaba por el pasillo hasta perderse por completo de mi vista. Amaba a mi madre, era algo imposible de no hacer, todo mundo siempre decía que Yuri Katsuki era una estrella cuya luz era tan calidad y luminosa que inundaba el mundo de aquellos que conocía aun cuando este último no se enteraba y pensaba mas en sus propios miedos y fallas que lo que ganaba siendo como era. Su vida había cambiado en los últimos catorce años, ya no era aquel joven adulto inseguro, con miedos y ansiedad incontrolable, ciertamente mi madre presentaba episodios de nerviosismo aun pero eran más por mi culpa que por algo que él hacía.

Muchas veces le encontré observando con cariño y lagrimas en sus ojos la ultima foto que se había tomado con mi padre y que mantenía guardada bajo llave por lo doloroso que le resultaba, escucharle decir que aun le amaba y tomaría la oportunidad si se le presentara de volver con él me había hecho pensar, quizás la idea de Amy no era tan descabellada, quizás era una señal de que podía cambiar las cosas pero... ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿y si lastimaba a mis padres por mi deseo de tenerlos juntos como la familia que deberíamos ser?

Gire sobre mis talones para caminar de regreso a mi habitación donde, una vez ingrese cerré la puerta con seguro. Me dedique unos minutos a desvestirme y colocarme el piyama, observando mi reflejo en el espejo que tenía en una esquina para verme mejor. Muchas personas que conocían la historia de mis padres, sobre todo Phichit y Yuko, siempre afirmaban que me parecía a Viktor. Yo nunca he visto ese parecido salvo el color de mi cabello –el cual me llegaba más abajo de la cadera- y el Angulo de la cara, fuera de ahí ¿en qué me parecía? Los ojos, los pómulos, la nariz, las cejas... Todo mi rostro era Katsuki por donde se le viese. La complexión de mi cuerpo era idéntico al de tía Mary... ¿Dónde estaba la herencia Nikiforov que todos veían? Mientras más observo mi reflejo no evito el preguntarme, si me conocieras, si me tuvieras enfrente ¿que pensarías papá? ¿Verías ese parecido del que todos hablan?¿serias feliz por tenerme como hija?

Suelto un largo y profundo suspiro, nada gano estando parada, viendome en el espejo pensando en esas cuestiones sin respuesta futura. Me doy la vuelta para dirigirme hacia mi cama, donde me siento por unos cuantos minutos mientras con una de mis manos acaricio nuevamente a Yurio, quien ante mis muestras de afecto despierta lentamente.

\- Lo siento ¿te desperté pequeño? - digo dejando que se levante un poco y apoye su cabeza sobre mi regazo - ¿sabes? Quizás pueda conocer a mi padre... Pero no sé si deba hacerlo, podría lastimar a mi madre en el proceso ¿que debería hacer Yu-chan? - el simplemente me observa con sus enormes ojos negros.

Volteo un poco para divisar la revista que Amy había comprado y que me dejo pensando que quizás me serviría, me estiro un poco para alcanzarla - ya que la había dejado sobre la pequeña mesita a lado de mi cama-. Una vez que lo logro abro la pagina donde estaba el articulo del Gran Prix Junior y donde una foto de mi padre se hacía presente.

_"Si tuviera la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con tu padre... La tomaría sin pensarlo"_

La voz de mi Madre resuena en mi mente, si tuviera la oportunidad... Cierro mis ojos, conteniendo por un segundo el aliento, sospesando cada escenario posible, cada posible consecuencia...

_"Por muy difícil que esta fuera"_

Abro mis ojos nuevamente, con la decisión que he tomado palpitándome en el alma, si mi madre deseaba esa oportunidad yo sería quien se la diera.

\- Yu-chan - captando su atención - Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

 

**つづく / Continuara...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como se habrán dado cuenta los capítulos tendrán un nombre ya sea en japonés o ingles con su respectiva traducción, que tendrán que ver con las emociones de la protagonista en ese momento del capítulo.
> 
> Los capítulos son narrados desde la perspectiva de Krul por lo cual hay situaciones que ella desconoce, lo hice así justamente por las rutinas de patinaje las cuales aun no sé cómo escribir muy bien, así que si hay saltos de escena algo extraños es por eso, porque depende donde este Krul para saberlos, por lo cual ciertos datos los sabrá por terceras personas.
> 
> Debo aclarar no todos los capítulos serán narrados por la protagonista uno que otro será desde la vista de Yuri o, si me es posible del de Viktor pero será mas adelante. Tengo pensado que la historia dure de 11 a 13 capítulos pero dependerá de lo que se me ocurra xD
> 
> Krul fue concebida el 25 de diciembre, yo sigo pensando Que el victuri ya tuvo sus cosas intimas mas alla de besos xD, si el mismo año que Yuri gano la plata en el gran prix aunque en mi fic gano el oro. Víctor y Yuri se pelearon tres meses después y desde entonces no volvieron a verse así que... pues eso xD
> 
> Como pudieron darse cuenta los que saben de Krul son,su familia, Yuko y su familia, Minako-Sensei quien es su madrina, sus dos mejores amigos, sus tíos postizos Phichit, Seung y Chris.
> 
> Contestando a la pregunta ¿Krul es una Mary sue? No, no lo es, el capitulo anterior es el clímax por lo cual ella paso por mucho para tener esa personalidad al final aunque el efecto dura poco en las personas a las que trata de intimidar como su padre Viktor lo hace, pero ya verán cuando llegue el momento. Y todos no le dan la razón, solo en cuanto a la relación de sus padres ya que todos quieren que Victuri regrese por que se aman.
> 
> Si hay algún dato errado en cuanto a patinaje favor de decirme para corregirlo y editar como se debe aun me estoy acostumbrando al tema.
> 
> Fuera de eso gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Notas Finales:
> 
> Mikaela: Su nombre lo tome de Mikaela del anime y Manga Owari no Seraph si no lo han visto lo recomiendo es muy buen anime con buena historia.
> 
> Amy: Creo que es obvio que el nombre es referencia de Amy Mizuno de sailor moon xD
> 
> Viktor: Muchos seguramente dirán "es Víctor no Viktor" en Rusia el nombre Víctor se escribe con K, así que yo utilice esa versión por que Víctor es de allá xD.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Dividi el capitulo xD.


	3. Ketsui (Determinación) - Parte II -

 

Supe que había amanecido cuando los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban por mi ventana tocaron mi rostro. La alarma no había sonado como era su costumbre pero en esta ocasión no me molesto, ya que me permitió dormir un poco más de lo usual, quizás no había hecho mi rutina diaria pero por aquel día lo dejaría pasar. Me levante hasta quedar sentada sobre el colchón, me talle con cuidado mis ojos con la intención de poder enfocar mejor mi entorno desviando la mirada hacia mi celular – que por suerte había encendido─ que marcaba las 10 en punto no era ni muy tarde ni muy temprano en realidad, baje la mirada y me encontré con Yurio quien dormía plácidamente en la parte inferior de mi cama.

Con una sonrisa moví la sabana que me cubría para salir de la cama lo cual provoco que mi fiel caniche se despertara y comenzar a estirarse levemente. Camine hacia la ventana para abrir completamente las cortinas y observar el hermoso día que iniciaba.

─ Yu─chan, tenemos trabajo que hacer el di de hoy es hora de empezar el plan "Halcón Victuri" ─ una vez lo dije me di cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaba ese plan, ya me inventaría un mejor nombre durante la marcha del mismo ─ Yu─chan, espérame en la sala con Mamá y los demás tengo que bañarme.

Mi caniche simplemente emitió un ladrido, camine hacia la puerta para abrirla y dejarle salir, lo cual hizo segundos después, saliendo con prisa hasta perderse por el pasillo.

─ Bien... Espero que todo salga bien ─ susurre caminando hacia la cómoda donde un pequeño calendario se encontraba puesto, dentro de un círculo rojo se encontraba marcado el día de hoy, 20 de septiembre, día en el que había nacido lo cual siempre me hacia sonrojar ya que, según las afirmaciones de Minako─sensei, yo había sido concebida justo el 25 de diciembre, día en el cual mi padre cumple años... Vaya regalito había sido mi persona, si tan solo lo hubiese sabido. Con cansancio saco de la cómoda una toalla limpia para segundos después salir de mi habitación y dirigirme hacia el baño.

Una vez estuve arreglada ─ solo me coloque una blusa de manga larga color blanca y unos pantalones color negro─ me dirigí hacia la sala, donde me encontré a todos desayunando pan francés y chocolate caliente mientras el televisor estaba encendido en el canal deportivo. Seguí mi camino hasta llegar donde estaba mi madre quien, al verme, me abrazo fuertemente.

─ Feliz cumpleaños Krul ─ le escuche decir.

─ Gracias Mamá ─ conteste devolviendo el abrazo.

─ Mira nada mas quien despertó ─ la voz de tío Phichit quien traía dos tazas de chocolate caliente me hizo voltear a verle.

─ Buenos días Tío Phichit.

─ Buenos días solecito ─ dejando las tazas sobre la pequeña mesa frente a nosotros ─ Feliz cumpleaños ─ susurro abriendo sus brazos para darme mi respectivo abrazo, mi madre al notarlo me soltó siendo los brazos del tailandés los que ahora me estrechaban fuertemente.

─ Muchas gracias – dije dibujando una sonrisa ─ ¿Y tío Seung?

─ Esta en la cocina preparando tu pastel de cumpleaños.

─ ¿Les ayudo en algo? – pregunte.

─ No te preocupes – contesto mi madre – ya casi terminamos de arreglar – señalando los pequeños adorno que la tía Mary terminaba de colocar en las paredes y esquinas de la sala.

─ Me siento como una gorrona – susurre.

─ Es tu cumpleaños Krul, deja que te consintamos – agrego mi madre.

─ Por qué no tras desayunar le a ayudas a tu abuela con los aperitivos y bebidas que serviremos – Comento Phichit tomando un trago de su chocolate.

─ Eso sí lo puedo hacer – tomando la taza de chocolate que estaba sobre la mesa para darle un sorbo.

Durante unos minutos estuvimos conversando mientras el sonido de la televisión seguía en el ambiente, poco a poco el pan francés acabo por terminarse al igual que el contenido de las tazas que terminaron vacías sobre la mesa. Al poco tiempo de acabar el desayuno tío Seung entro a la sala limpiándose los rastros de harina que tenía en la cara con una toalla húmeda.

─ Por tu cara supongo que la creación del pastel se volvió una guerra – bromeo Phichit.

─ Muy gracioso... La harina cayo de la mesa, eso fue lo que paso – hablo caminando hacia donde estábamos para sentarse a lado de su pareja.

─ Tío Seung tienes rastros de harina en el cabello también – dije divertida a lo cual el paso la toalla húmeda por su cabello.

El sonido del teléfono comenzó a inundar el lugar, nadie de los presentes en la sala se movió puesto que antes de que pudiésemos hacerlo la tía Mary lo atendió, no logre escuchar mucho, pero lo único que pude captar era que la llamada era para mi madre.

─ Yuri – le llamo tía mary – es el Sr. Hayama, dice que nuevamente el programa no funciona.

─ ¿De nuevo? – pregunto soltando un largo suspiro – en un momento vuelvo – levantándose de su lugar para atender la llamada.

Muchos patinadores una vez terminan su ciclo como deportistas comúnmente se vuelven entrenadores en sus países de origen, ya que ¿quien mejor para entrenar a la siguiente generación que aquellos que fueron medallitas famosos en el patinaje? Mi madre era una excepción a la regla, antes de conocer a mi padre y volverse un medallista famoso, había estudiado en Detroit la carrera de ingeniero en sistemas, siempre le había fascinado las matemáticas y los sistemas informáticos por lo cual no fue sorpresa para nadie cuando comento la carrera que había estudiado y la cual ejercería tras retirarse, trabajo que ha seguido haciendo desde ese momento el cual le retribuye muy bien económicamente hablando. Las clases que da en Ice Castle es más un pasatiempo para él, aunque la federación le paga por ello – no como aun entrenador ya que el no entrena medallistas sino jóvenes que gustaron por el deporte─ puesto que, aun cuando no desea volver al hielo no puede separarse completamente de él.

─ Veo que Yuri tiene mucho trabajo aun en su día libre – aseguro Seung.

─ Si – concorde.

─ Debería darse un respiro, siempre que venimos esta de un lado a otro, en ocasiones como estas... Desearía que él estuviera aquí para detenerle y pedirle que se calmara – dijo Phichit, aun sin preguntar a quien se refería lo sabía muy bien.

─ Mi pa... Él lograba que siempre viera las cosas de otro modo ¿no?

─ Algo así... Viktor logro volverlo alguien más seguro y firme en sus decisiones, aunque a veces eso desaparece como has visto.

El ambiente se volvió algo turbio, comúnmente no se hablaba de Viktor en casa no porque no lo deseáramos, simplemente que mamá no tomaba bien el tema y terminaba poniéndose nervioso para después encerrarse en su habitación y llorar durante un largo rato. No sabía cómo liberar el ambiente ni romper el hielo que se formo, por suerte no tuve que hacerlo, el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose capto nuestra atención.

─ ¿un cliente?

─ No lo creo – le conteste a Seung – no hay reservaciones el día de hoy.

Una voz conocida hablando con mi abuela en el recibidor hizo que abriera mis ojos a su máxima expresión, se suponía que no podría venir porque tenía un evento en nueva york ¿qué hacía en Japón?

─ Buenos días ¿me extrañaron?

Mi rostro se ilumino al verlo entrar en la sala, hacia muchos meses que no le veía por sus constantes viajes y sus presentaciones de ropa, perfumes y demás eventos publicitarios. Me levante rápidamente de mi asiento para correr hacia donde estaba ara abrazarle fuertemente.

─ ¡Tío Chris, volviste!

─ Hola mi hermosa Princesa.

Tío Chris es de origen suizo ─amo los dulces que me trae de su nación─, había participado en múltiples campeonatos además del gran Prix. Conoció a mi madre cuando este tenía veintitrés años durante aquel gran Prix donde quedó en último lugar, grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que aquel joven tímido y falto de confianza podía ser un ser bastante sensual y atractivo para muchos ─sobre todo para mi padre─ gracias a los efectos del alcohol en su sistema. Desde entonces se volvieron amigos ─aunque tío Chris se tomaba ciertas libertades a veces─, comunicándose por redes sociales y video llamadas, además solía visitar Japón cuando necesitaba un poco de descanso y que mejor que unas agradables aguas termales junto a una buena comida.

Fue durante una de sus visitas inesperadas, dos años después de la ruptura de mis padres ─puesto que tío Chris estuvo durante esos años patinando, siendo modelo de ropas y cosas parecidas a la mercadotecnia─ que me conoció, una tarde de Primavera, cuando mi madre me traía en brazos tras practicar un rato en ice Castle, tío Chris se dirigía a Yu─topia junto a sus maletas cuando mi madre y él se cruzaron justo en la puerta del lugar, tío Chris no tuvo que preguntar al verme supo de inmediato quien era mi padre.

─ ¿Trajiste regalos? ─pregunte emocionada.

─ Krulcifer ─ me llamo mi madre quien había terminado la llamada─ no seas maleducada.

─ Tranquilo Yuri no pasa nada ─ le respondió ─ Y si, traje muchos regalos para mi dulce princesa.

─ ¿Trajes nuevos?

─ Por supuesto, traje todo una gama de ropa para probarnos y tomarnos miles de fotos.

─ Estoy empezando a pensar que ustedes son responsables de la forma de ser de mi hija ─ sentencio mi madre dejándose caer sobre su anterior asiento.

─ Solo la consentimos es nuestra pequeña niña ─ aseguro Chris besando mi frente.

─ Krul, ve a la cocina para que ayudes a tu abuela mientras yo hablo con tus tíos ─ ordeno mi madre a lo cual asentí.

─ Nos vemos más tarde ─ hable abrazando por última vez el cuerpo de Chris.

─ Claro ─ dijo Chris soltándome a lo cual di la media vuelta para encaminarme a la cocina.

Cuando llegue a la cocina mi abuela terminaba de acomodar sobre la mesa los platos y vasos desechables que había comprado el día anterior para la fiesta. Levanto la vista cuando se percato de mi presencia a lo cual me dedico una dulce sonrisa.

─ ¿Todo bien? Escuche que alguien llego y por el alboroto seguramente es alguien conocido ─ me pregunto.

─ Si, tío Chris llego de forma inesperada ─ acercándome a la mesa para abrir los paquetes y sacar los vasos.

─ Ya se le extrañaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no venia.

─ Ha estado de gira promocionando su nueva marca de ropa.

─ Chris siempre ha sido muy afortunado en cuanto a vender algún producto.

─ Su eros sigue intacto aun con los años que se carga, tanta sensualidad atrae a las mujeres que compran cada cosa que el promociona ─ dije soltando una pequeña risa.

─ En eso tienes razón ─ concordó ─ ¿Y ya pensaste que pedirás cuando apagues las velas?

─ Pues... Abuela, sabes que mi más grande deseo es algo difícil por no imposible de cumplir.

─ Krul.

─ Lo sé, lo se... Solo quisiera que mi padre estuviera aquí.

─ Si tu destino y el de el deben cruzarse, lo harán que no te quepa duda, a veces las cosas suceden por alguna razón.

─ Yo también lo creo.

─ Bien, ahora ayúdame a preparar la botana.

─ Si.

El tiempo paso raudamente, cuando menos lo note el reloj marcaba la una de la tarde. Todo estaba finalmente terminado, la sala estaba hermosamente arreglada gracias a los globos, serpentinas, flores hechas con papel crepe y otros adornos típico de una fiesta. las pequeñas mesas de la sala habían sido guardadas y ahora solo se encontraba una en el medio del lugar donde estaba toda la comida hecha por mi abuela y tía mary para la ocasión, había bebidas como refresco y agua de sabor, el fondo de la sala había sido dejado sin usar puesto que tío Chris haría su modelaje de cada año ─ yo incluida en el certamen ─ donde usaríamos todos los trajes que había traído consigo siendo fotografiados por tío Phichit.

─ ¡Terminamos! ─ dije con emoción.

─ Yuko y los demás ya deben estar por llegar ─ hablo mi madre.

Y como acto de magia, la puerta corrediza de la entrada fue abierta donde varias voces familiares para todos se dejaron escuchar, a lo cual salí rápidamente de la sala para recibirlos.

─ ¡Buenas tardes! ─ dijo Mika elevando su voz cuando me vio llegar.

─ Mika, no grites es de mal gusto ─ le regaño Amy.

─ No seas amargada ─ le contesto a lo cual tía Yuko y su esposo solo atinaron a reír.

─ Me alegran que vinieran ─ hable una vez estaba frente a ellos.

─ Claro que vendríamos es tu fiesta Krul ─ dijo tía Yuko.

─ Pensaba que Mika sería el ultimo considerando que el es un oso en hibernación cuando no hay clases ─ bromeo Amy.

─ ¡Amy! ─ grito Mika con el rostro completamente rojo por la vergüenza.

─ Tranquilos, lo importante es que vinieran ─ dije tratando de calmarlos ─ pero pacen todos están en la sala.

Todos asintieron quitándose los zapatos para segundos después entrar al lugar y dirigirse al lugar donde les había indicado.

─ Tía Yuko ─ le llame.

─ ¿Dime? ─ volteando a verme.

─ ¿Y las trillizas? ¿no han llegado?

─ Su vuelo se retraso, acaba de aterrizar su avión, tomaran un taxi para venir directo a Yu─topia.

─Ya veo, pero al menos ya están aquí

Con una sonrisa nos dirigimos a la sala donde la fiesta comenzó sin contratiempos.

Sobra decir que el tiempo paso lento y sin prisa, hubo risas, anécdotas donde mi madre terminaba con la cara roja gracias a tío Phichit y tío Chris por todas las vergüenzas que había pasado cuando aún era un patinador activo. Uno que otro derrame por parte de Mika que trataba de hacerle alguna broma a Amy y ella terminaba devolviéndosela. La música fue puesta y el desfile comenzó... Tío Chris y yo comenzamos a portar los trajes que había traído, los cuales hacían juego entre ellos. Mamá solo negaba con la cabeza mientras Tío Chris y yo hacíamos posturas, me cargaba en sus brazos, enseñando de lado a lado los conjuntos que traíamos puestos, dábamos vueltas y lanzábamos besos a la cámara que portaba tío Phichit que nos tomaba foto tras foto.

─ Eso Krul, una sonrisa a la cámara, muestra el eros heredado de tu madre ─ decía tío Phichit con emoción lo cual hizo enrojecer a mi madre.

─ ¡Chris! ─ gritaba Minako─Sensei quien había llegado minutos después que mis amigos y el matrimonio Nishigōri.

─ ¡Sí! ─ le secundo tía Yuko a quien su esposo solo la miraba de reojo con seriedad.

─ ¡Eso Chris, quítate la ropa! ─ acompaño tía Mary.

Tío Chris tras varios modelajes y a pedido de sus fans ─ solo tres en realidad ─había sacado un palo de pole dance ¿donde metía esa cosa como para que la trajera todo el tiempo? con la intención de colocarla en el centro del lugar y comenzar a bailar semidesnudo, siendo detenido por mi madre ─para mala suerte de mis tías─ quien dijo que había niños en la sala─clara referencia a Mika, Amy y a mi─.

Tras varias malas bromas y la comida prácticamente terminada, el pastel fue llevado a la sala siendo cargado por tío Seung que se había mantenido al margen del numerito hecho por tío Chris. Las velas fueron encendidas una a una hasta que un total de catorce luces iluminaron el pastel.

─ Muy bien Cariño, es hora de apagar las velas ─ dijo mi madre ─ pide un deseo y sopla.

─ Si ─ asentí, cerrando mis ojos pensando en lo que deseaba más que nada, cuando por fin pedí mi deseo, me dispuse apagar las velas cuando el ingreso de tres personas en la sala me detuvo.

─ ¡Llegamos! ─ grito Loop siendo acompañada por sus hermanas.

Al verlas no pudo evitar emocionarme y dejar mi lugar frente al pastel para correr a su lado para abrazarlas.

─ ¡Volvieron!

─ Hola K─chan ─ me dijo Loop a quien tenia fuertemente abrazada por la cintura.

─ Aquí esta nuestra patinadora favorita ─ hablo Lutz quien llevo su mano izquierda hasta mi cabeza y revolverme el cabello.

─ Espero no hayas abierto los regalos porque trajimos muchos para ti por este día ─ finalizo Axel.

─ ¿En serio?

─ Es mejor que se los den después ya que todos sus regalos los voy a mantener guardados hasta que suba sus calificaciones ─ sentencio mi madre a lo cual me tense.

─ ¿Subir? ─ pregunto Loop ─ ¿reprobaste alguna prueba?

─ Pues... ─ soltándola lentamente para alejarme pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella me sostuvo fuertemente.

─ K─chan ¿estás diciendo que nuestras tutorías no sirvieron de nada? ─observando como el rostro de las tres se tornaba sombrío.

─ Yo... ─ comenzando a temblar al verlas así.

─ Ya veo ─ soltándome ─ no te preocupes dos semanas bajo nuestra tutela y recuperaras esos puntos perdidos ─ dijo Loop dando leves golpecitos en mi hombro, aunque yo sabía que aquello significaba dos semanas de duras tutorías y estrictas reglas.

─ Cambiando de tema ¿por que tardaron tanto? ─ pregunto su madre cuando al fin las trillizas dejaron de mantener su atención sobre mi persona.

─ Trafico ─ le contesto Axel.

─ Hubo un accidente vial, nada grave solo un par de idiotas que se metieron en un carril que no debían ─ agrego Lutz.

─ Al menos llegaron con bien ─ dijo su padre acercándose para abrazarlas ─ ya nos contaran los detalles de su viaje.

─ ¡Sí! ─ contestaron las tres.

─ Krul ─ me llamo mi abuela ─ debes apagar las velas cariño.

─ Si... ─dije saliendo de mi momentáneo aturdimiento antes ele vidente futuro que me esperaba con las trillizas para alejarme y volver a mi lugar frente al pastel.

─ Piensa en un deseo ─ Repitió nuevamente mi madre.

─ Lo sé ─ conteste cerrando nuevamente mis ojos, pensando de nueva cuenta aquello que llevaba años deseando y esperando se cumpliera.

_**"Por favor, que todo salga bien con este plan y que mis padres vuelvan a estar juntos"** _

Abrí mis ojos antes de tomar un poco de aire y soplar por sobre las velas cuyo fuego se apago lentamente hasta que solo quedaba el humo proveniente de las mismas. Varios aplausos inundaron el lugar al igual que varios brazos me estrecharon fuertemente segundos después.

─ Hora de partir el...─ dije.

─ ¡Mordida! ─ grito Mika.

─ ¡Mika! ─ volteando a verle.

─ ¡Mordida! ─ secundo Amy a lo cual los demás presentes le siguieron.

─ Vamos Cariño debes darle una pequeña mordida al pastel.

─ ¿Tío Chris?

─ No te preocupes nadie te empujara, lo prometemos ─ cuya promesa no creía en realidad.

─ Vamos ─ menciono Mika empujándome hacia el pastel.

 _ **"Los odio"** _ **pensé mientras ante la presión acercaba mi rostro al pastel.**

No supe quien fue la persona que lo hizo, pero tras unos segundos que fueron siglos para mi, mi cara termino metida en el pastel ─ por suerte en la parte inferior─ lo cual hizo que la mayoría se riera por el hecho antes ocurrido.

─ Krul es mejor que vayas a limpiarte ─ escuche a mi madre a lo cual solo asentí.

─ Yo la acompaño ─ hablo Amy.

─ Yo voy con ellas ─ dijo Mika.

Acto seguido nos dirigimos a mi habitación dejando que los demás invitados comenzaran a repartir los trozos del pastel entre ellos.

─ ¡Auch!

Mika se llevo las manos a su cabeza donde le había propinado un leve golpe.

─ Te lo mereces ─ dije sentándome en la cama a lado de Amy.

─ ¿Por qué? Solo dije lo que comúnmente se escucha cuando vas a partir un pastel que los demás me siguieran no es culpa mía ─ se excuso ─ además, Amy también lo dijo y no le reprendes ─ señalándola con su mano.

─ Yo solo fui víctima del sistema y Krul lo sabe ¿verdad? ─ volteando a verme.

─ ...─ Yo solo la mire de reojo ya que realmente no le reprendía por que ella era capaz de acusarme con mi madre por todas las tonterías que he hecho sin que se haya enterado.

─ Amy tu ni esa te la crees ─ dijo Mika dando vueltas sobre la silla giratoria.

─ Fuera de eso ─ hable limpiándome los últimos rastros de pastel en mi cara con una toalla ─ tengo que contarles algo.

Ambos voltearon a verme.

─ Como saben, el próximo año se llevara a cabo el Gran Prix Junior ─ ambos asintieron ─ Mi... Padre será uno de los jueces desde su inicio hasta su fin ─ volvieron a asentir ─ por lo cual he decidido...─ mordiéndome el labio inferior.

─ ¿Participaras?─ pregunto Mika dejando de moverse.

─ Si, tome la decisión ayer en la noche.

─ ¿Que te hizo cambiar de idea? ─pregunto Amy ─ Cuando termine de hablar contigo te escuchaba no muy convencida al respecto ¿qué fue lo que cambio?

─ Mi madre.

─ ¿Yuri─san?

─ Si, tuve una breve charla con el anoche, me dijo que... Si tuviera la oportunidad trataría de arreglar las cosas con mi padre y, pues...

─ Quieres usar esta competencia para hablar con Viktor ¿no? ─ Comento Amy sonriéndome.

─ ¿Le piensas decir la verdad? ¿de ti? ¿tu nacimiento y todo? ─ cuestiono Mika no muy seguro.

─ Si, pienso llegar al Gran Prix, no sé si lo gane, realmente no me interesa el oro o alguna medalla solo, deseo poder hablar con él, decirle todo y, si me es posible que hable con mi madre... Quizás, si tengo suerte solucionen sus problemas y vuelvan a estar juntos.

─ Y por fin te den un hermanito ─ afirmo Amy haciendo que mi cara enrojeciera.

─ ¿Qué? ¡No! ─ negando con mi cabeza─ solo quiero que vuelvan a estar juntos, mi madre ya sufrió mucho por la separación.

─ No es una mala idea ─ Dijo Mika ─ pero... ¿Cómo le harás para que funcione? lo digo por Yuri─san en algún momento te vera en TV además de que no cuentas con ningún entrenador.

─ Amy me ayudo con eso ─ mirándole de reojo ─ Puedo entrenar lo que tengo del año en secreto en ice Castle, estoy segura que tía Yuko y su familia me apoyarían sin pensarlo, respecto a mi entrenador puedo pedirles a Tío Seung, Phichit o Chris que me ayuden con eso, ellos saben de antemano la historia detrás de mi familia y estoy completamente segura que no se negaran, sobre todo tío Phichit.

─ ¿Y lo de la TV?

─ Le pediré a tía Mary que distraiga lo suficiente a mi madre cuando compita en las preliminares.

─ Si Krul gana el oro, será la representante femenil de Japón para el Gran Prix Junior, Yuri─san no tendrá de otra que dejarla competir por que la federación lo ordenara ─ finalizo Amy.

─ Veo que todo lo tienen cubierto ─ dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

─ Mika, esto debe quedar entre nosotros, nadie debe saberlo.

─ ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿un soplón? no le diré nada a nadie ─ aseguro ─ tu esfuérzate en la competencia tanto Amy como yo te estaremos apoyando desde aquí.

Ante sus palabras solo pude sonreír, porque sabía que aun con lo bromista que Mika pudiese ser a veces... Jamás podría desconfiar de la forma tan sincera con la que me hablaba.

Cuando bajamos ya el cielo emitía un color rojizo en el horizonte, tía Yuko había partido junto a su familia de vuelta a su hogar. Mi abuela, tía Mary y mi madre estaban recogiendo los desechos de la fiesta por lo cual la sala volvía a estar repleta de pequeñas mesas para los clientes del lugar.

─ ¿Y mis tíos? ─ pregunte al no verles por ningún lado.

─ Fueron a entrenar un poco a Ice Castle, no quieren perder la costumbre ─ me contesto mi madre quien estaba sacando las bolsas de la basura.

─ Como siempre ─ dije ─ Acompañare a Amy y a Mika hasta el puente.

─ Ve con cuidado ─ dijo antes de desaparecer por completo de mi vista.

─ Vamos ─ les dije para salir fuera de la casa.

Al abrí la puerta corrediza me encontré con Yurio quien estaba jugando con su pelota de hule. Pude notar que me había olfateado cuando se detuvo y volteo a verme, dejo la pelota a un lado para venir a mi encuentro.

─ Ahí estas pequeño ¿te divertiste con tu pelota? ─ propinándole suaves caricias en su cabeza.

─ Veo que Yu─chan sigue sin crecer ─ Confirmo Mika observando a mi caniche.

─ Algunos caniches no crecen como otros, para mi esta perfecto como esta.

─ En eso te doy la razón ─ encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Es mejor irnos o se hará mas tarde, no queremos que la mamá de Mika le vuelva a llamar a la policía por que su hijito se perdió ─ bromeo Amy.

─ ¡Que eso fue cosa de una vez! ─ aclaro Mika ─ tenía siete años y me quede jugando videojuegos en la tienda sin que ella lo notara.

─ Lo que digas Mika─chin.

─ ...─ Rodo los ojos ante el apodo.

─ Vámonos ─ les dije caminando hacia la puerta siendo seguida por Yurio.

Durante todo el camino hablamos de cosas sin importancia, la escuela, los profesores que no nos agradaban ─aunque para Amy todos eran un dulce─ las próximas pruebas que tendríamos ya que era nuestro último año en la secundaria y tendríamos que escoger a que preparatoria acudiríamos. Solo nos detuvimos cuando llegamos al puente, donde tanto Mika como Amy se despedirían de mi.

─ Te llamare en la noche ─ aclaro Amy.

─ Si, no te preocupes a la misma hora de siempre.

─ Nos vemos mañana Krul, pon las alarmas correctamente esta vez o esta vez si te dejaran fuera de la escuela ─ dijo a modo de broma Mika.

─ ¿Que dijiste? ─ lanzándole una patada que esquivo hábilmente.

─ ¡Nos vemos! ─ se despidió comenzando a correr.

─ Tranquila, seguramente el será quien llegue tarde, comió demasiado y el es como un oso en hibernación... Come y cae como roca.

─ Amy ─ soltando una débil risa.

─ Deberías aprovechar ahora que Phichit─san y los demás están en Ice Castle, dudo que tengas otro momento a solas con ellos para hablarles del Gran Prix.

─ Tienes razón.

─ Confió en que todo saldrá bien Krul ─ abriendo su bolsa para sacar la revista.

─ ¿De dónde...?

─ La tome mientras estábamos en tu cuarto ─ entregándomela ─ si Yuri─san la ve te meterás en problemas.

─ Nuevamente, tienes razón ─ sonriéndole.

─ Nunca dudes de lo que decides Krul ─ llevando su mano derecha hacia mi mejilla izquierda ─ tu puedes hacerlo...

─ Amy ─ susurre mientras el viento helado de la tarde comenzaba a mover nuestros cabellos.

─ Confió en ti ─ dijo acercándose para abrazarme fuertemente a lo cual solo atine a corresponderle con la misma fuerza.

─ Lo sé, gracias.

─ Bien ─ separándose un poco dejando nuestros rostros a pocos centímetros algo que hizo que me sonrojara ligeramente ─ No olvides que te quiero Krul y siempre te apoyare ─ susurro acercando lentamente su rostro lo cual hizo que mis nervios crecieran, ella sonrió de forma divertida ante mi aturdimiento a lo cual solo pudo inclinar su rostro y depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla derecha ─ Feliz cumpleaños mi princesa de hielo ─ separándose por completo para comenzar a caminar ─ Nos vemos mañana en la escuela ─ dedicándome una última sonrisa antes de alejarse por el sendero frente a mí.

Tras unos minutos ─en los cuales el aturdimiento me mantuvo en el limbo─ solté el aire que sin saberlo había estado reteniendo por los nervios, tratando de controlar los latidos de mi corazón.

─Esa Amy siempre me confunde y se burla de mi ─dije ahora mas recuperada─ Yu─chan, vamos a Ice Castle antes de que se haga más tarde.

Tal como mi madre había indicado los tres estaban en la pista de hielo, haciendo saltos y movimientos propios de rutinas para competir. Aun cuando los tres se habían retirado hacia mucho, seguían teniendo la destreza tan propias de sus años de patinaje latentes. Me acerque con calma hacia la pista ─Yurio se había quedado en la recepción siendo cuidado por tía Yuko─ donde tras unos minutos en los cuales estuvieron concentrados en su patinaje se percataron de mi presencia por lo que dejaron de hacer sus movimientos sobre el hielo para acercarse a mí.

─ Krul ─ me llamo tío Seung quien fue el primero en llegar hasta mi.

─ ¿Los molesto?

─ Para nada, sabes que siempre nos alegra verte ─ aseguro tío Phichit.

─ Es extraño que Yuri te dejara venir, con lo sobre protector que suele ser ─ agrego tío Chris.

─ En realidad no sabe que estoy aquí ─ admití con un sonrisa.

─ Lo suponía ─contesto.

─ ¿Viniste a practicar? me pregunto Seung.

─ No, de hecho... Quería hablar con ustedes de algo.

─ ¿Paso algo malo? ─ escuche preguntar a tío Phichit con preocupación.

─ No, no es nada malo.. Eso creo, la verdad depende de cómo lo tomen ustedes.

─ ¿De qué se trata? ─ tío Chris dijo acomodándose sobre el barandal de la pista.

─ Ustedes... Ya saben acerca del Gran Prix Junior del próximo año ¿no?

─ Si, todos los medios hablan de ello ─ aseguro Tío Seung.

─ Sobre todo por Emilia, es la patinadora favorita a la medalla de oro ─ agrego tío Phichit.

─ Lo sé pero... No es por ella que lo digo ─ asegure tratando de cambiar el tema.

─ ¿Entonces?

─ Es por esto ─ desenrollando la revista que traía en mi mano derecha, para abrirla en la pagina que contenía el artículo que buscaba ─ Específicamente en esta parte ─ señalándoles el articulo.

─ Déjame ver ─ tío Chris tomo la revista entre sus manos para comenzar a leer ─ Por lo cual tras varias negociaciones ─ enarcando una ceja ante lo leído ─ se pudo llegar a un acuerdo en donde ─deteniéndose un breve momento para verme y luego retomar la lectura ─Viktor Nikiforov será parte de los jueces de la competencia.

─ ¿Viktor será uno de los jueces? ─ hablo con sorpresa tío Seung.

─ ¿No lo sabían? ─ pregunte.

─ Usualmente yo me limito a no mirar las noticias acerca de Viktor ─ admitió tío Phichit.

─ Yo sabía que se lo propusieron pero no que ya había aceptado ─ agrego tío Chris.

─ Krul ¿qué tiene que ver esto con lo que quieres hablar con nosotros?

─ Pues... Verán ─ mordiéndome el labio inferior, reuniendo el valor para pedirles el favor ─ Tío Phichit... Hace un año me dijiste que me regalarías lo que yo quisiera ¿verdad?

─ Si, puesto que olvide tu regalo de cumpleaños en esa ocasión pero nunca me dijiste que querías, así que te lo debo de cierta forma.

─ Eso te pasa por no preparar las maletas con tiempo Phichit.

─ No me regañes Seung.

─ Pues... Lo que yo deseo de cumpleaños es... ─sonrojándome levemente.

─Oh... ¿Es lo que pienso?

 _"Tan perceptivo como siempre tío Chris"_ pensé.

─ ¿De qué hablas Chris?

─ Es mejor que ella nos diga Phichit.

─ Yo, lo que deseo de cumpleaños es ─ tomando aire para fijar mi vista hacia los tres ─ es entrar en el Gran Prix junio y conocer a mi padre ─ dije finalmente sin algún tipo de duda en mi voz.

─ Lo suponía ─ admitió tío Chris con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Quieres patinar?

─ Tío Phichit, sé que es mucho lo que estoy pidiendo pero... Realmente quiero esto, quiero conocer a mi padre y, de ser posible...

─ Arreglar las cosas entre él y Yuri ¿no? ─ termino la frase por mí.

─ Si, por eso quiero pedirles que me entrenen durante todo el año.

─ Sabes que si Yuri se entera se molestara no solo contigo.

─ Lo sé, por eso... Es mejor que no se entre hasta que sea inevitable que me deje competir.

─ Es decir ─ dijo Seung cruzándose de brazos─ planeas ganar las eliminatorias de Japón para ser la representante oficial ¿no? ─ asentí ─ De esa forma Katsuki no tendrá de otra que dejarte competir ─ colocando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro ─ bien pensado Krul.

─ En realidad no fue idea mía fue de Amy ─ admití con vergüenza ─ el caso es que... Necesito su ayuda así que ─ haciendo una reverencia hacia los tres ─ Por favor, entrénenme y acompáñenme en caso de clasificar durante el trayecto hacia al gran Prix.

Durante una fracción de segundo el silencio se apodero del ambiente, temía que los tres se negaran y me quedara sin posibilidad alguna ya que ¿a quién mas recurriría en caso de que los tres dijeran que no? ellos eran mi única oportunidad si quería conocer a mi padre. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente, el medio me recorría y el silencio se estaba volviendo incomodo.

─ ¿Es tu decisión final Krul? ─ le escucho preguntarme a tío Phichit.

─ Si ─ confirme ─ es mi deseo.

─ ¿No tienes dudas al respecto?

─ Mentiría si dijera que no, puesto que no se que sucederá después pero... Estoy firmemente convencida que hago lo correcto aun cuando voy en contra de los deseos de mi madre.

─ ¿Sin importar que el camino sea difícil?

─ Sin importar que lo sea no mirare hacia atrás, tome la decisión y estoy determinada a llegar hasta el final.

─ Bien ─ escuche los pasos de mi tío acercarse ─ si es tu deseo ─ dejando reposar su mano derecha sobre mi hombro izquierdo ─ Te ayudaremos con todo lo que podamos durante ese camino.

Ante sus palabras alce mi rostro, pudo observar una suave sonrisa en sus caras, no había dudas ni tampoco regaño alguno.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ Si, te ayudaremos en parte me siento culpable por lo que paso hace catorce años así que, si está en mi mano poder resolver este malentendido entre tus padres... Lo hare.

─ Phichit tiene razón, te ayudaremos ─ secundo Seung.

─ Pero te advertimos, el entrenamiento será exigente puesto que solo tienes un año para estar en forma... ─ agrego tío Chris.

─ Lo entiendo y lo hare ─ dije con firmeza.

─ Pero no nos conformaremos con que solo conozcas a Viktor ¿entendiste?, si vas competir debes traer la medalla de oro a casa contigo.

─ Eso es una visión muy ambiciosa ¿no crees tío Chris?

─ Quizás... Pero créeme cuando estés sobre el hielo, siendo observada por miles de personas y compitiendo con otros rivales que buscan alcanzar su propia meta, la medalla de oro y ganar el Gran Prix será tu nuevo sueño... Que conozcas a Viktor será un bono del mismo ─guiñándome un ojo.

─ Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Cómo van a entrenarle sin que Yuri se entere? ─ dejo caer la pregunta Seung haciendo que todos nos tensáramos.

─ Cierto eso no lo pensé, además ustedes no pueden quedarse un año en Hatsetsu, seria sospechoso.

─ No te preocupes, pensaba tomarme un año sabático de los entrenamientos.

─ ¿Y tu trabajo?

─ Soy el dueño Krul, tengo a personas capacitadas a quienes pago para que me apoyen esas situaciones.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Tío Phichit había montado un espectáculo sobre hielo en su tierra natal, muy famoso que a día de hoy sigue dando de qué hablar no solo por su colorido y trajes estrafalarios, también por lo llamativo e ingenioso que es cada año en cuanto a rutinas. En ciertas fechas hacían obras de teatro sobre hielo, las cuales incluso habían sido grabadas para su difusión masiva... Sobra decir que tío Phichit es un buen empresario gracias a ese negocio además de buen entrenador ya que el, personalmente, entrenaba a sus patinadores para hacer la labor sobre hielo.

─ Pero... ¿Tío Seung y Tío Chris?

─ Yo no puedo quedarme ─ aclaro tío Chris ─ solo puedo ausentarme cuanto mucho dos semanas, tengo múltiples giras además de sesiones fotográficas ─ baje la mirada al saber aquella noticias ─ pero puedo analizar los entrenamientos, Phichit puede grabarlos y puedo darle mis puntos de vista por medio de video llamadas... Además necesitaras a alguien que te ayude a escoger tu vestuario para las presentaciones ─ me guiño un ojo mientras me sonreía.

─ Por mi parte no hay problema, recuerda que soy socio de Phichit además ─mirándole de reojo ─ vivo con él.

 _"Había olvidado esa parte"_ Pensé.

─ Ya que arreglamos el asunto de la estadía... ─tío Phichit capto mi intención ─ ¿Cuando quieres iniciar?

─ Mañana mismo si es posible.

Los tres asintieron mientras en mi pecho una enorme emoción comenzaba a crecer, el primer pasa estaba dado, tendría un año bastante difícil ya que tendría que complementarlo con la escuela, por lo cual debía aprobar cada materia si no quería que mi madre sospechara... Tenía el apoyo de mi familia ─en parte claro está─ y mis amigos, mi meta estaba fijada... Conocería a mi padre, hablaría con él, haría que mis padres se reconciliaran y, si era posible, ganaría el Gran Prix Junior del próximo año.

**つづく / Continuara...**

 


	4. Shinchoku (Avances)  -Parte I-

 

_Produce una enorme alegría ver que se puede avanzar si uno se lo propone de verdad.- Enrique Rojas._

La nieve había cubierto de un blanco inmaculado la ciudad, el frio helado que la acompañaba solía colarse en tus huesos haciendo que si no te abrigabas con alguna prenda que te mantuviera en calor comenzaras a tiritar por la temperatura del ambiente. Las calles se encontraban iluminadas por cientos de luces de colores, que prendían y apagaban al son de la música que les acompañaba. Los locales tenían detrás de sus ventanales de vidrio pequeñas figuras de nieve, renos y diminutos Santa Claus con pequeños regalos a lado. Los villancicos se dejaban escuchar llenando el ambiente de paz y armonía mientras los transeúntes paseaban por las calles, entraban y salían de las tiendas por regalos o tartas para acompañar la velada del veinticinco de diciembre.

Ver aquel ambiente me llenaba de un sentimiento de añoranza y de tristeza. No podía negar que tenía una familia amorosa, amigos con los cuales disfrutar la festividad, regalos y presentes que podía entregar y recibir durante aquella época pero, ver a todas esas familias pasear de la mano, a sus hijos correr mientras llamaban a sus padres quienes le sonreían amorosamente me embargaba de soledad al saber que mi familia, por muy cariñosa que fuera estaba incompleta.

\- Por eso le dije a Amy que no quería venir en primer lugar – susurre apoyándome sobre la pared tras de mí.

Aquel día Amy me había llamado temprano en la mañana, pidiéndome de favor acompañarla a terminar sus compras navideñas, puesto que con los deberes, ayuda en los restaurantes de sus padres y en ayudarme en mis practicas diarias en Ice Castle el tiempo se le había venido encima... Además era un pago por su ayuda en mi entrenamiento según sus palabras. Ante aquello no pude decir que no así que, después de muchas negativas de mi parte y persuasión de la suya termine ahí, esperándola a lado de una tienda de confiterías -enfundada en un vestido muy abrigador, pantalones de algodón entubados, botas y una gruesa bufanda atada en mi cuello- escuchando como un señor vestido de Santa Claus pedía donativos para los más necesitados.

\- Ya pasaron diez minutos y no llega  - dije mirando la pantalla de mi celular donde marcaban las seis de la tarde - ¿Se le habrá olvidado?

No era común que Amy llegara tarde a una cita... Bueno no es como si fuera una cita realmente pero, ella era la más puntual de entre los tres - Mika, ella y yo- y ver como avanzaba el reloj en mi celular lentamente comenzaba a inquietarme ¿le habría sucedido algo? ¿Debería llamarla para saber? Me mordí el labio inferior tratando de decidir qué hacer ante aquella problemática situación. Tras varios minutos de preguntas y dudas internas, busque su número en la base de datos del móvil, una vez lo localice me dispuse a dar clic en el botón de llamada cuando, a lo lejos escuche mi nombre.

Conocía perfectamente aquella voz. Guarde nuevamente el móvil antes de voltearme y encontrarme con Amy, quien venía corriendo por la calle, esquivando a los transeúntes que se encontraban en la misma. Una suave sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, sentí como la preocupación inicial se había esfumado con tan solo verle correr a mi encuentro, a veces solía preguntarme ¿por qué me sentía así en algunas ocasiones estando lejos de ella?

Todos mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la tuve a escasos centímetros. Mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de recuperar el aliento por la breve carrera que había hecho. Varios mechones de su cabello se pegaban a su rostro por el sudor haciendo que proyectara un halo de inocencia no muy típica de ella. Ante aquella escena no pude soltar una leve risa y llevar mi mano hacia su cabeza donde, coloque mi dedo índice en el pequeño remolino que se formaba en su cabeza para jugar con él.

\- ¿Ha? - la escuche emitir un ligero quejido ante mi acción.

\- Es por llegar tarde - susurre divertida mientras sus mejillas se encendían por la pena.

\- Me disculpo por eso - contesto - mis padres tuvieron que quedarse un poco más en el restaurante que está al otro lado de la ciudad y no podía dejar a mi hermano solo en casa.

Amy era la hija mediana del matrimonio Harada, tiene dos hermanos que tengo el gusto de conocer... Uno mayor y uno menor que ella. Su hermano mayor llamado Jon era un reconocido doctor en Estados unidos quien le llevaba siete años, su hermano menor cuyo nombre respondía a Saíto, tenía solo seis años y apenas había entrado a la primaria por lo cual no podía enojarme ni reclamarle que hubiese llegado tarde, seguramente si yo hubiese tenido hermanos menores habría hecho los mismo... Quedarme con ellos hasta que mis padres volvieran.

\- No te preocupes por ello - afirme haciendo un ademan con mi mano derecha - Entiendo eso Amy, la familia siempre es primero... Además las tiendas no se van a ir por que lleguemos un poco más tarde.

\- Tienes razón - respirando profundamente mientras se erguía al recuperar por completo el aliento - Vamos, es mejor darnos prisa - pasando por mi lado para comenzar su camino - La primera parada es la tienda de dulces.

\- ¿La tienda de dulces?  Pero tú eres fiel enemiga de las grasas saturadas Amy - aclare observándola con confusión haciendo que se detuviera y se diera la vuelta para mirarme.

\- Ciertamente, como futura nutrióloga me niego rotundamente a consumir azucares no naturales pero... Es un regalo para Saíto, es navidad... No puedo negarle ese gusto al menos no en esta festividad.

\- Oh, claro... Después de año nuevo comenzara de nueva cuenta la dieta.

\- Exacto - dándome la espalda una vez más para emprender el camino hacia la tienda que buscaba.

\- ¿Por qué no aceptas que también te gusta? - solté una ligera risa mientras comenzaba a seguirle.

\- Por que no es verdad - me contesto, pero sabía perfectamente que aquella respuesta iba a acompañada por un tenue sonroso en su cara.

\- Aja.

\- Mejor apresúrate o Yuri-san pensara que te secuestraron si ve que no llegas.

\- Lo que digas Mamá Amy.

Caminamos con calma por las calles que brillaban gracias a las miles de luces que le adornaban. Tras aquella charla algo extraña e incómoda -al menos para Amy- no volvimos a emitir palabra alguna, no hacía falta, era algo que siempre me había gustado de permanecer alrededor de Amy. Emitía un aura de calma y paz que te reconfortaba, no había necesidad de decir nada, el silencio era algo agradable entre nosotras, sabíamos como se sentía la otra, los pensamientos que comúnmente rondaban en nuestras cabezas, como si fuéramos una sola alma...Incluso Mika había hecho bromas de que parecíamos hermanas separadas al nacer o amantes que habían compartido todo durante varios años... Sera idiota.

Simplemente nos conocíamos desde muy pequeñas, era normal que pasara eso ¿no?

Los tenues aromas de chocolate caliente en el aire pronto se dejaron percibir por lo cual, note que habíamos llegado a la tienda que Amy buscaba. Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de cristal donde reposaba el nombre del lugar _"Chocolates y Confiterías: Bon appetit"_ un local de dulces italianos que apenas había sido inaugurado y, por todas las personas dentro era innegable ver lo bien que le iba.

La usual campañilla emitió su sonido cuando Amy abrió la puerta. El lugar no eran enorme pero tampoco muy pequeño, diferentes colores y aromas me llegaron de frente nada más cruzar el umbral. Una vez dentro deje que la puerta se cerrara tras de mí, dejando que Amy avanzara por uno de los diminutos pasillos para buscar lo que había venido a comprar. Mi vista se perdía entre los miles de empaques, dulces, postres y otras confiterías ¿por qué no había venido antes? Si algo amaba eran las golosinas, sobre todo el chocolate. Camine unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar donde un hermoso postre de chocolate, bañado con almendras se encontraba de muestra en la vitrina, estaba por pedirlo cuando la mano que había alzado fue tomada por otra.

\- Nada de dulces para ti, tienes que mantener tu peso para las prácticas.

La voz de Amy rompió mi burbuja, ella era la razón del por qué no había venido a comprar dulces desde hacía más de dos meses. Tío Phichit le había encargado vigilar mi peso y ella, como buena futura nutrióloga lo hizo...

\- Pero... Es navidad - dije tratando de convencerle.

\- Si veo que un dulce pasa por tu garganta, hare que cada día hasta las preliminares lo único que ingieras sean ensaladas o jugos verdes - mirándome de reojo.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la columna, cuando Amy te amenazaba debías hacerle caso puesto que... Ella solía cumplirlas. Suspire en forma de derrota, Amy libero mi muñeca mientras se dirigía a la caja para pagar los dulces que había tomado para su hermano, No creo en ninguna deidad o fuerza poderosa pero... ¿por qué me odian? ¿Qué pecado había cometido como para que me quitaran la única cosa que amaba -claro después de mi familia y amigos-?

Derrotada y sin aquella delicia que reposaba tras aquella vitrina camine detrás de Amy, una vez hubo terminado sus compras de confitería. El ambiente gélido nos recibió nuevamente, percatándome que la temperatura había bajado unos centígrados a como estaba hacia minutos atrás.

\- ¿A qué tienda vamos esta vez? - pregunte abrazándome para darme un poco de calor.

\- Solo necesito ir a la tienda de ropa _"Nicole dí parís"_ \- sacando una pequeña  hoja de papel donde venia apuntado lo que compraría - para comprar unas bufandas y guantes para mi padre y por último a la joyería mercedes.

\- ¿Le vasa  comprar algún pendiente o anillo a tu mamá?

\- No, Su regalo ya lo tengo fue el primero que compre, el regalo de la joyería es para alguien más - aseguro sonrojándose levemente, haciendo que me preguntara para quien seria ese accesorio - los dulces son para Saíto y unos cuentos mas para Mika, no debiera dárselos pero el practica a diario el soccer así que no le afectaran.

\- ¿Y para Jon? - pregunte con sorpresa al notar que no había dicho nada acerca de su hermano mayor.

\- Jon nunca me regala nada ¿por qué debería regalarle algo yo? - dedicándome una sutil sonrisa que escondía cierto desdén. Si algo conocía perfectamente era la mala relación que Amy tenía con Jon, no porque no se quisieran, simplemente que sus puntos de vistas respecto a muchos temas no eran iguales...Uno de ellos y el más importante sin duda alguna, era el tema de las relaciones del mismo sexo que, aunque en el mundo no era un tabú y era aceptado abiertamente sin ninguna discriminación de por medio, para su hermano mayor si lo era, todo por un trauma que tiene desde los dieciséis, uno que Amy nunca me ha contado por respeto del mayor.

Nunca le he preguntado por qué ese tema en específico es un problema entre ambos, al menos de forma que los distancie tanto, desde mi punto de vista algo tan normal no debería ser motivo de separación... Quizás algún día ella misma me lo cuente, pero la curiosidad me mata muchas veces que tengo que reprenderme mentalmente cuando mi boca esta por hablar de mas.

\- Veo que los problemas con él no han mejorado.

\- Nunca lo harán a menos que el cambie de opinión acerca de... - comento soltando un ligero suspiro.

\- Amy... - le llame precavidamente - Nunca entendí porque un tema tan... Normal que se ve día con día  es un problema entre Jon y tu.

\- Krul... - mordiéndose el labio inferior - Es difícil de explicar.

\- Nada es difícil de explicar si se encuentran las palabras adecuadas -afirme con una sonrisa - ... La homofobia no es algo muy visto en el mundo, hay pocos casos registrados y que Jon sea de esa minoría no debería afectarles - dije de forma sincera.

\- Krul.

\- Solo sería un problema si se tratase de algún amigo o familiar cercano a ustedes y Jon...

\- La tienda esta casi al final de la calle - levanto la voz lo que hizo que callara de pronto lo que iba a decir - apresurémonos o se llevaran la mejor mercancía - dijo comenzando a caminar de forma rauda hacia su destino.

Parpadee un par de veces tratando de salir del ligero asombro tras la escena vivida.

\- Yo y mi gran bocota - suspire resignada al percatarme de lo insensible que había sido con ella - Supongo que tendré que esperar a que ella me lo diga - me dije encogiéndome de hombros antes de correr un poco para alcanzarla y ofrecerle una disculpa.

 

Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin pude sentarme en la banca que estaba a las afueras del local de ropa, varias bolsas se encontraban a mi lado, llenas de la mercancía que Amy había comprado. Durante más de una hora estuvimos dentro de las instalaciones del local, buscando prendas, probándonos vestidos, bufandas, boinas y demás accesorios propios de la ropa que vendían, nunca imagine que mi mejor amiga fuera compradora compulsiva... O eso parecía, ya que las pocas veces que la había acompañado las bolsas de sus compras no pasaban de seis.

\- Lamento hacerte pasar toda una hora en la tienda - me dijo sentándose en la banca dejando que las bolsas -las cuales estaban en medio de ambas- nos separaran.

\- No te preocupes, solo no me imagine que de guantes y bufandas saliéramos con tantas bolsas.

\- Recordé que necesitaba ciertas prendas para el inicio de año.

\- ¿Sabes? - captando su atención - hacia mucho que no salíamos solo tú y yo.

\- Tienes razón, entre tus prácticas secretas, la escuela, mi constante ayuda a los restaurantes de mis padres y cursos no hemos podido sentarnos a platicar como antes.

\- Me alegra pasar un momento contigo, así siento que todo sigue igual...

\- No tiene por qué cambiar nuestra relación Krul...

\- Lo sé - sonriéndole - ¿has sabido algo de Mika?

\- Si, me escribió temprano, dijo que regresaba mañana de casa de sus abuelos.

\- Tuvo que salir de improviso.

\- Por fortuna su abuelo está bien, solo fue un resfriado mal atendido.

\- Si, pero no festejaremos la navidad como cada año los tres juntos...

\- Tenemos muchos años para eso Krul - levantándose de su asiento mientras tomaba unas cuantas bolsas - ya es tarde, debemos hacer la última parada antes de regresar a casa.

Asentí levantándome de mi asiento, tomando las pocas bolsas que quedaban sobre la banca y emprendiendo el camino hacia la joyería.

No tardamos más que unos cuantos minutos en dar con el lugar, la entrada era sencilla, unas enormes letras doradas con el nombre del local se dejaba ver por sobre la puerta. A lado de esta había dos cristales en donde por el interior se dejaban ver las muestras de algunas joyas que tenían como venta al público.

\- ¿Segura que vas a comprar algo aquí? - pregunte volteando a verla una vez note el precio de un anillo.

\- Si, tienen buenos accesorios.

\- Y muy caros.

\- Esos son los más caros Krul, tienen accesorios accesibles para el público obrero.

\- Ya veo - apartando la vista del vidrio para seguirla al interior del lugar.

El lugar nos recibió con un ambiente cálido, varias personas se acercaban a las vitrinas para observar los diferentes anillos y collares que el local ofrecía, Amy toco mi hombro y con un movimiento de su cabeza me indico que iría a buscar el regalo que buscaba a lo cual solo le sonreí antes de verla alejarse de mi persona.  Recorrí el lugar con la mirada, puesto que no tenía nada más que hacer hasta que, mi vista se detuvo en un objeto en particular. Me acerque con lentitud, una vez estuve frente a la vitrina pude observar aquel hermoso collar en forma de corazón partido... Era de fantasía bañada con plata, por lo cual el precio no era muy elevado... Las letras que estaban grabadas decían "Para ti... Mi otra mitad"

\- Es cierto... No le compre nada - susurre débilmente, volteando a ver el lugar donde estaba Amy - Aunque siempre me dice que no es necesario que le regale nada pero - regresando mi vista hacia el collar. Tome mi bolso de donde saque la tarjeta de crédito que mi madre me había dado _"Úsala en casos de emergencia"_ me había dicho, si bien no era una emergencia pero... Podría pagarla con la mesada de cada semana, después de todo los pagos eran mensuales - Disculpe - llame a una de las vendedoras cercanas - Podría darme este -señalando el collar - lo pagare en cuotas.

La vendedora me sonrió un momento antes de comenzar a hacer su trabajo. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos en los que  coloco la pieza dentro de su caja y lo dejaba dentro de una pequeña bolsa. La cual me entrego una vez había pagado por la misma. Le agradecí con una leve reverencia antes de girarme y caminar hacia Amy quien ya me esperaba en la entrada.

\- ¿Compraste algo? - Me pregunto.

\- Algo así.

\- No puedo imaginarme que compraste, comúnmente para ti estas cosas son un gasto innecesario.

\- Incluso yo tengo mis momentos de debilidad con la fantasía Amy.

\- Lo sé - levantando su vista al cielo - está comenzando a nevar - confirmo - debemos darnos prisa ya es muy tarde y Yuri-san estará preocupado - alejándose unos cuantos pasos.

\- Amy - le llame,

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Podríamos ir a un lugar antes de irnos?

\- ...- Tomando su celular para ver el reloj  - Son las siete, supongo que una última parada no nos tomara mucho tiempo... ¿Adónde quieres ir?

Simplemente sonreí ante su respuesta.

 

 

\- Krul ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Tras salir de la joyería le había pedido a Amy me acompañara a la pequeña plaza que estaba en el lugar. La había adornado con miles de colores, luces, serpentinas y varios muñecos de la ocasión. Las personas iban y venían, otras estaban sentadas en las bancas tomando chocolate caliente y otros, como nosotras simplemente estaban admirando el paisaje.

\- ¿A que es bonito?

\- Lo es pero, ¿venimos solo a ver el lugar?

\- No... Bueno, en parte - dije sonrojándome.

\- Krul... ¿Qué sucede?

\- Pues - alzando la pequeña bolsa que llevaba conmigo desde la joyería - es... Para ti.

\- ¿Para mí? - pregunto con sorpresa, tomando la bolsa que le ofrecía.

\- Si, se que a ti no te interesa si te regalo algo.

\- No es necesario Krul, Tu amistad es suficiente para mí.

\- Aun así... Quería darte algo por todo lo que has hecho por mi Amy, me ayudaste a decidirme aquel día, has supervisado mi dieta para que pueda mantenerme en forma para la competencia, has analizado mi corografía junto con tío Phichit... Y por muchas cosas más es que...

\- Gracias Krul - me sonrió ligeramente antes de dejar las bolsas que cargaba en el suelo, sacar la cajita dentro de la bolsa y abrirla segundos después - Esto es...

\- Se que no es la gran cosa y tú debes tener accesorios mejores pero... Lo que quiero decir es que... Es una especie de amuleto.

\- ¿Amuleto?

\- Si, una parte te la quedas tu y la otra puedes dársela a la persona más importante para ti, así nunca se olvidaran y no importa donde estén... Siempre tendrán presente a la otra - apretando con fuerza las bolsas que tenia.

\- Más importante ¿he? - susurro.

\- ¿Amy?

\- Entonces  - sacando una parte del corazón para colocárselo - la otra mitad... Le pertenece a quien considere especial.

\- Si -afirme.

Su sonrisa se agrando por unos instantes, eliminando la poca distancia entre ambas.

\- Entonces... - pasando sus manos por mi cuello, donde escuche un leve clic - Esto es tuyo - colocando ambas manos sobre mis hombros.

\- Amy.

\- No hay nadie más especial para mí que tú, eres y serás mí... Mi mejor amiga Krul.

\- Tu también lo eres para mí - asegure con una sonrisa.

Pude notar como un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas de Amy, quien tras soltar un ligero suspiro acerco su rostro al mío, mis ojos y los de ella se conectaron por unos instantes haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a palpitar con fuerzas... Algo que me ocurría siempre que ella se acercaba demasiado. Tras unos momentos apoyo su frente junto a la mía.

\- Nunca lo olvides... Siempre estaré para ti.

\- Yo también.

Estaba por decirle algo cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar haciendo que se apartara por completo para que contestara la llamada.

\- ¿Si? ¿Mamá? Claro... Ya veo... No te preocupes, estaré bien... Nos vemos Mañana.

\- ¿Sucedió algo?

\- Mis padres tuvieron que salir de emergencia, mi tía tuvo un accidente.

-¿Está bien?

\- Si, solo fue una caída en su casa pero mi madre quiere ir así que mi padre la acompañara.

\- ¿Y tu hermano?

\- Saíto ira con ellos así que...

\- Espera... ¿vas a estar sola?

\- Eso parece, aunque ya estoy acostumbrada a tener que pasar sola algunos días.

\- Amy.

\- No te preocupes - aseguro dando la media vuelta - es mejor irnos... Yuri-san te espera - comenzando a alejarse.

La contemple por unos minutos, nunca me hubiese imaginado que Amy tuviera momentos como aquellos, nunca me había comentado nada ¿acaso no era su mejor amiga? estaría sola en navidad, un día en el que debías estar con tu familia... ¿Por qué tenía que pasarla sola? Fue en ese momento que una fugaz idea cruzo mi mente.

\- Amy - levante mi voz para que la escuchara.

\- ...- se detuvo regresando a verme.

\- ¡Pasa la noche conmigo!

\- ¿He?

Mala idea... Las palabras que había dicho no eran precisamente las que deseaba que salieran de mi boca, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta lo mal que se había escuchado y la interpretación errónea que todos estaban teniendo ya que... Muchas personas se habían detenido nada mas al escucharme gritar, volteándose entre ellos segundos después para hacer susurros.

\- ¡No! Eso... No era.... Yo quería decir que... - moviendo mis manos desesperadamente tratando de arreglar la situación mientras mi cara era un punto rojo.

\- Oh... Krul - me llamo caminando rápidamente a mi lado - Amor mío no sabía lo mala que era, descuidando a mi linda novia - dijo riendo levemente.

\- Amy no juegues - poniéndome más roja de lo que ya estaba.

\- Krul - dijo comenzando a reír abiertamente.

\- ¡Amy!

\- Lo siento es que...- tratando de dejar de reír - es que... Siempre haces comentarios como esos.

\- No era esa mi intención lo que quería decir es que...- deteniendo mis palabras con uno de sus dedos, que se había posado suavemente sobre mis labios.

\- Tranquila, se lo que quieres decir - regalándome una dulce sonrisa - Gracias... Llamare a mi madre y le diré que me quedare en tu casa.

Le devolví la sonrisa mientras mi rostro comenzaba a perder aquel tono rojizo... Al menos por esa noche, Amy no estaría sola.

 

 

\- ¡Ya llegue!

Cerré la puerta corrediza mientras Amy se quitaba sus zapatos. El sonido de unas pisadas captó mi atención siendo mi madre quien nos recibía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Ya casi son las nueve  ¿sucedió algo? – dijo mi madre quien venía acompañada de Yu-chan.

\- Lamento la tardanza Yuri-san pero las compras no entretuvieron.

\- Comprendo – contesto – Krul sabes que si vas a llegar tarde debes avisarme ¿para qué tienes el teléfono?

\- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar lo prometo – conteste, colocándome en cuclillas para acariciar a mi mascota.

\- Esta bien… Pasen ¿tienen hambre?

\- Si, no comimos nada – afirme levantándome para llevar una de mis manos hacia mi estómago.

\- Muy bien, esperen en la sala iré a servir la cena.

Asentí mientras le observaba desaparecer por el pasillo con dirección a la cocina, me incline solo un poco, apoyando mi brazo derecho en la pared para quitarme un zapato y luego el otro. Amy se mantuvo frente a mí hasta que por fin termine de quitármelos y nos dirigimos a la sala, en espera de la cena que mi madre había preparado.

\- Hola, regrese – salude  a mis abuelos con un ademan.

\- Buenas noches señores Katsuki – dijo Amy haciendo una ligera reverencia – espero mi presencia no sea un inconveniente esta noche.

\- No digas eso Amy, sabes que eras bienvenida en nuestra casa – contesto mi abuela con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro – pero siéntense Yuuri no debe tardar con la cena.

\- Con su permiso – Amy avanzo por delante de mí para sentarse a lado de mi abuela.

Por mi parte camine hacia el pequeño mueble junto a la pared en compañía de Yu-chan, donde deje las bolsas que traía conmigo. Una vez me cerciore que estas estaban bien acomodadas, gire sobre mis pies para caminar hacia la salida de la sala, no sin antes voltear a ver a mis abuelos y a Amy.

\- Iré ayudar a mi madre con la cena.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – dijo Amy tratando de levantarse.

\- No, tranquila, ya me ocupo yo – le asegure moviendo mis manos para detenerla –sigan platicando, Yu-chan – el regreso a verme – Quédate con Amy mientras voy a la cocina – el emitió un ladrido y se giro sobre sus patas para trotar hacia Amy – Ya vuelvo – asegure saliendo de la habitación por completo.

La madera bajo mis plantas comenzó a crujir conforme iba avanzando, algo que podría ser de utilidad si te están persiguiendo por el lugar, no es de ayuda si pretendes escabullirte sin ser detectado. Coloque mi mano sobre el marco de la puerta una vez llegue a mi destino, observando como mi madre terminaba de lavar los platos que quedaban mientras esperaba que la cena se calentaba.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – pregunte.

\- Tengo todo controlado.

\- ¿Seguro? – dando unos pasos dentro del interior de la cocina.

Mi madre simplemente sonrió ante mi insistencia.

\- Aunque te diga que no de todas formas seguirás preguntando – inclinándose para sacar un pequeño recipiente y un rallador para dejar ambos en la mesa – Puedes ayudarme a rallar el queso – caminando hacia el refrigerador de donde extrajo las piezas de queso en forma de triangulo.

Asentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro, acercándome a la mesa para comenzar la labor que me había encomendado. Tome con una de mis manos el rallador, evitando cortarme con las partes puntiagudas del mismo, y con la otra una de las piezas del queso, observando cómo iban cayendo en forma polvillo en el recipiente.

\- Krul – me llamo mi madre.

\- ¿Dime?

\- Me llamaron del banco – detuve todo movimiento de mis manos.

\- ¿Así?

\- Dijeron que una de las extensiones de mi tarjeta había sido utilizada, ¿sabes algo al respecto? – pregunto, moviendo la cuchara dentro de la olla de la comida.

\- Pues….Yo…No…-conteste con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Segura? – Insistió – Porque me dijeron que la compra había sido en una joyería.

 _“¡Maldición!”_ Pensé, girándome lentamente hasta encarar a mi madre.

\- ¿Y bien? – enarco una ceja.

\- Esta bien, yo hice esa compra – solté un suspire con resignación.

\- ¿Puedo saber que compraste en una joyería?

\- Mañana es navidad –aclare - nunca le he regalado nada a Amy, ella siempre me da un presente por muy pequeño que este sea así que…

\- ¿Querías regalarle algo a modo de agradecimiento? – acercándose a mi lado, elevando su mano hacia mi cabeza, donde una suave caricia se hizo presente.

\- Mmm…- Asentí con calma.

\- Entiendo, cariño…

\- ¡Lo pagare! – Alce mi voz haciendo que se sorprendiera – Ahorrare mi mesada y pagare las cuotas cada mes así… Por eso…

\- ¿Por eso? – sonriéndome con cariño.

\- No te enojes conmigo – baje la mirada.

No podía ver el rostro de mi madre, no sabía si estaba molesto por mi acción o triste porque le desobedecí. Aquella tarjeta me la había dado exclusivamente para casos urgentes, fuera un accidente, algún material para mi escuela, viaje escolar o la compra de algún uniforme requerido para mi admisión, por tal motivo la compra de una joya, por muy sencilla y económica que fuera, no entraba en el apartado de _”urgente”_

Con temor levante la mirada, esperando encontrarme con una llena de reproche u enojo pero, en su lugar, me encontré con el sonriente rostro de mi madre, quien mi dedicaba aquella suave mirada de amor que desde pequeña me ha brindado.

\- No… ¿No estás molesto?

\- Tendría – aseguro, cruzándose de brazos – pero ya has tomado tu decisión y te harás responsable de ello algo que me alegra – sonreía por su respuesta – pero… La próxima vez avísame de lo que pretendes hacer con la tarjeta, sabes que no me enojare si hablas conmigo de ello – reprendiéndome de manera indirecta – es exclusiva para casos de emergencia… No lo olvides.

\- Lo recordare mamá.

\- Bien, termina de rallar el queso mientras yo sirvo la cena.

\- Si.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos cuando mi madre y yo nos dirigimos a la sala con la cena sobre las charolas que cada uno llevábamos entre la manos. Cuando entramos en la sala, Amy nos sonrió, levantándose segundos después para ayudarnos con las bandejas y comenzar a dejar la cena sobre la pequeña mesa frente ambas.  Una vez todo estuvo sobre la mesa, nos dispusimos a disgustar la cena que mi madre y abuela habían preparado, aun cuando esta contenía verduras, al menos el queso así como el hambre que traía conmigo, hicieron que olvidara por un momento mis constantes y declarado odio hacia ellas.

Fue durante ese instante que recordé que no le había dicho nada a mi madre acerca de la invitación que le había hecho a mi mejor amiga minutos atrás. Mastique como pude el alimento dentro de mi boca antes de comenzar a hablar ante la evidente mirada de reproche de mi madre.

\- Ma…vite… Amy… Mir – dije entrecortadamente con la comida a un en la boca.

\- Krulcifer no hables con la boca llena – asevero.

Trague con pesar la comida dentro de mi boca, tomando un poco de agua para ello.

\- Dije… Mama, invite a Amy a quedarse a dormir esta noche, sus padres tuvieron que salir de emergencia y, no me parece correcto que pase la navidad sola.

\- ¿Eso es verdad Amy? – pregunto dirigiendo su vista hacia Amy.

\- Si, mi tía se accidento así que tuvieron que salir, espero no ocasione algún inconveniente Yuri-san.

\- Claro que no, siempre que tus padres salgan fuera y tengas que estar sola puedes venir a dormir con nosotros, sabes que las puertas de esta casa siempre están abiertas para ti - dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta - Devolviéndole la sonrisa - Ahora que prestó atención... ¿Y el señor Phichit?

\- Tío Phichit regreso a Tailandia en compañía de Tío Seung, quiso pasar la navidad con su familia.

\- No sabía que tenía intenciones de salir de viaje, me alegro por él, ya hace dos meses que vive en Japón.

\- Amy tiene razón – Dijo mi madre – Aun no entiendo porque Phichit decidió vivir en Japón durante su año sabático – inclinando levemente su cabeza.

\- Ya sabes, dijo que quería conocer todo lo que la cultura japonesa podía ofrecerle –conteste con nerviosismo.

\- El señor Phichit viene de una cultura diferente, es normal que tras varios años de estrecha amistad con usted él quiera conocer más de nuestra cultura Yuri-san – hablo con toda la calma del mundo.

\- Algo así menciono Phichit, quizás solo estoy siendo paranoico buscando terceras intenciones.

\- Sí, quizás sea eso – le conteste – _“Si tan solo supieras”_ – pensé mientras reía nerviosamente.

\- Debe estar disfrutando la velada en compañía de su familia ¿no crees? – pregunto Amy volteando a verme.

-  De hecho - sacando mi celular de mi bolsillo y buscando algo dentro de él - Mira - mostrándole la pantalla.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Amy se acerco para ver mi celular en el, se encontraban varias fotos que mis tíos habían enviado desde diferentes partes del mundo. Tío Chris estaba en Londres, promocionando una nueva línea de ropa, en las fotos se le podía ver a lado de su novio Masumi, un chico con el que ha estado desde mucho tiempo antes de mi nacimiento, no he podido convivir mucho con él ya que siempre está de viaje y atendiendo compromisos pero, le guardo mucho cariño por que, por lo poco que le he tratado, es alguien amable y que ama mi tío de la misma forma que él le ama.

En las siguientes estaban Tío Phichit y Tío Seung a lado de la familia del primero, Tío Phichit abrazaba posesivamente a su novio mientras este simplemente le volteaba la cara por la vergüenza, que su familia estuviera riendo significaba que algo hizo el primero que avergonzó a tío Seung... A veces me causa gracia la forma en cómo conviven.

Las siguientes fotos eran enviadas por Mikaela en compañía de su familia, debajo de ella resaltaba un pequeño mensaje que nos hizo reír a Amy y a mi _"Sálvenme por favor"_ mientras sus pequeños primos -quienes habían ido al saber de la enfermedad de su abuelo- lo tenían fuertemente abrazado.

\- Veo que sigue siendo el alma de la fiesta.

\- Sus primos lo quieren mucho - agregue - aunque el pobre Mika se quiera escapar de ellos constantemente.

\- Según Mika son bastante insistentes y caprichosos.

\- Es una suerte que yo no tenga primos, no quisiera verme en esa situación - solté una suave risa.

La cena transcurrió con calma después de todo, solo éramos las únicas probando bocado, mis abuelos y mi madre se habían enfrascado en una acalorada conversación acerca del negocio familiar así como las finanzas del mismo. Sabía de antemano que nuestro pequeño negocio se había vuelto relativamente famoso cuando mi madre se volvió un patinador reconocido a nivel mundial pero, cuando los veía discutir sobre que nuevos platillos ofrecer, el cambio de ciertas aéreas, cambiar las tuberías y dar mantenimiento me daba cuenta que quizás estaba un poco errada con lo de “pequeño negocio”

\- ¡Llegue!

La voz de mi tía Mary se escucho desde el recibidor, voltee a ver a mi madre a modo de pregunta puesto que mi tía  nunca salía salvo cuando tenía asuntos pendientes con Minako-sensei, a lo que simplemente se encogió de hombros. Sus típicas salidas en referencia con Minako-sensei siempre preguntarme ¿de verdad solo serán amigas? Sé que Minako-sensei es incluso mayor que mi abuela, compartieron la escuela en su juventud pero, la extraña forma en cómo se llevan siempre me hacia imaginar cosas… Extrañas.

La forma en cómo Minako-Sensei le habla a mi tía, la sonrisa que ella dibuja cuando se ven, las largas horas de platica que sostienen en cuanto al patinaje, la emoción que ambas las envuelve cuando algo que les agrada en extremo pasa frente a sus ojos, ¿No será que ellas dos son…?

Niego con mi cabeza ante esos extraños pensamientos que tengo a veces, creo que Amy tiene razón y ver tanta animación o manga  del género LGBT, me está afectando demasiado.

\- Buenas noches – escuche decir a mi tía quien estaba entrando en la sala – Vaya Amy, no pensé que estuvieras aquí tan tarde.

\- Buenas noches Mary-san – devolvió el saludo – En esta ocasión pasare la noche en su casa – inclinando su cabeza a modo de reverencia.

 _“Amy siempre tan formal”_ pensé con una sonrisa.

\- Ya veo – dejando lo que traía en las manos en la mesa para sentarse a lado de mi madre.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunte con curiosidad.

\- Nada, solo son postres que compre cuando veníamos de regreso.

\- ¿Postres? – mis ojos se iluminaron al escuchar aquello.

\- Si – abriendo la bolsa donde pude notar los deliciosos chocolates y galletas adornaban el empaque.

\- ¿Quieres probar uno? – le escuche preguntar.

Alargue lentamente mi mano, deseando probar alguna de aquellas delicias creadas para alegrar el paladar de aquel que les probase. Cuando estaba por tocar el empaque una palmada sobre el dorso de mi muñeca me hizo soltar un quejido de dolor, volteando a ver  Amy mientras me frotaba mi mano. Ella simplemente me miro de reojo a modo de advertencia.

\- Ya es algo tarde - declaro Amy - lo mejor sería que Krul y yo nos retiremos para descansar, a nuestra edad desvelarnos puede ser perjudicial para nuestro crecimiento.

\- Oh, tiene razón – mi madre volteo a ver el reloj en la pared – ya son más de la diez de la noche, es tiempo de que vayan a dormir, dense una ducha y se cepillan los dientes.

\- Como diga Yuri-san – tomando mi brazo – vamos Krul, Yu-chan.

Obedeciendo la petición de mi madre, Amy se levanto segundos después de su lugar, jalándome levemente del  brazo para que la siguiera por el pasillo siendo seguidas por Yu-chan.

\- Amy… Espera – tratando de liberarme del firme agarre que ella tenía sobre mi brazo, mientras que con mi otra mano trataba de alcanzar los dulces, aunque aquello era imposible dadas las circunstancias en las que me encontraba.

\- En vista de que no quisiste nos los comeremos nosotros Krul – dijo mi tía  abriendo el empaque para repartirse los postres entre ellos.

\- ¡No!

Levante mi voz a modo de protesta, siendo arrastrada por mi mejor amiga hacia mi habitación si poder evitarlo, mientras internamente le preguntaba a es deidad suprema en la que muchos creen, porque me había abandonado en aquel injusto momento.

 

 

 La puerta de mi habitación se abrió nuevamente, dejando pasar a mi mejor amiga, quien entraba con calma mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla, sentándose segundos después sobre el colchón, haciendo que Yu-chan se subiera a la cama para acostarse a su lado. Lucia un pijama color azul que mi tía le había prestado ya que, por las tallas que ambas manejábamos, mi ropa definitivamente no le quedaba, algo que a veces me hacía sentir mal, puesto que su  desarrollo era muy notorio a comparación del mío.

Mi vista se dirigió nuevamente hacia la pantalla de la portátil, bajando con el cursor cada tanto y dando clic en los lugares pertinentes. Mis ojos se sentían algo pesados por el cansancio, algo que la ducha acrecentó pero la búsqueda que estaba haciendo era algo que debía terminar... Una que búsqueda que hasta ahora no llegaba a nada.

\- ¿Que estas buscando? - me pregunto.

\- Nada importante, solo melodías o canciones.

\- ¿Aun no logras encontrar ninguna de tu agrado? - dejando que la toalla rodeara su cuello.

\- Pues.... - me mordí el labio inferior.

\- Veo que la búsqueda sigue sin dar frutos - se cruzo de brazos.

\- Esto es imposible - declare con frustración - dos meses es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que decidí participar y no puedo encontrar las melodías para las rutinas.

\- No todo es tan malo, ya tienes los pasos que llevaran cada rutina solo falta la melodía para adecuarlos correctamente.

\- Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil Amy - hundiéndome sobre la silla.

\- Quizás deberías buscar melodías o canciones referentes al tema que vas a escoger.

\- Lo sé - susurre.

Podía sentir la mirada de Amy sobre mí, sabia perfectamente que aun faltaban más de nueve meses para entrar en las preliminares de los campeonatos y así poder tener una oportunidad de participar en el gran Prix pero, el simple hecho de no tener listas las canciones me frustraba, era como si el destino se empecinara en decirme _“No deberías hacerlo”._

Escuche un movimiento tras de mí, Amy seguramente se había levantado del colchón para comenzar con uno de sus usuales sermones acerca de la paciencia y el esfuerzo pero, no pude estar más alejada de lo que ella haría puesto que, unos cálidos brazos me rodearon el cuello. Gire mi rostro para encontrarme con el de mi mejor amiga, ella me sonreía dulcemente.

\- Todo estará bien – insistió – estoy segura que en algún lugar se encuentra la canción o melodía que harán perfectas tus rutinas.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Mi búsqueda no ha tenido resultados, quizás es el mismo destino diciéndome de frente que no debo hacer esto.

\- Si el destino quisiera eso Viktor no sería juez en un gran Prix en el cual puedes participar.

“Buen punto” pensé.

\- Debes tenerte más confianza Krul – apretándome más fuerte con sus brazos – yo estoy segura que encontraras lo que buscas… Siempre lo haces.

Nuestras miradas de cruzaron nuevamente, soltamos unas suaves risas segundos antes de que ella depositara un beso en mi frente.

\- Lo mejor es ir a dormir Krul – soltándome lentamente para alejarse de mi - mañana podrás seguir con la búsqueda - aseguro levantándose para dejar la toalla en el perchero y arreglar la cama segundos después, algo que hizo que Yu-chan se moviera de su lugar y se acomodara a los pies de la misma para quedarse dormido segundos después.

\- Me quedare despierta una hora más - declare girándome sobre la silla.

\- ¿Segura? - moviendo la sabana para acostarse sobre el colchón.

\- Si, quizás encuentre alguna melodía que me agrade.

\- De acuerdo, no te quedes muy noche o te saldrán ojeras - aseguro, bostezando ligeramente - aparte es perjudicial para tu desarrollo y si estas cansada no podrás rendir adecuadamente durante el entrenamiento.

\- Si, mamá -le respondí con una sonrisa - Dulces sueños.

\- Hasta mañana - acostándose mejor sobre el lecho, girándose sobre de él para darme la espalda.

Observe por unos instantes más la silueta de mi mejor amiga ¿Qué haría sin ella? Quizás ni la mitad de las cosas que suelo hacer, ella era esa ancla que muchas veces me había sostenido en momentos de soledad y tristeza. Me levante de mi lugar para acercarme a la puerta y apagar las luces de la habitación. Regrese a mi asiento y prendí la pequeña lámpara sobre mi escritorio con la firme intención de continuar con mi búsqueda.

Muchas canciones y melodías iban recorriendo mi repertorio musical, desde clásicos como Réquiem de Mozart, Virus de Beethoven – de esta ultima la versión más antigua y la versionada por diana Bonchvea junto a Banya- Winter de Vivaldi a canciones de esta época, como Inori, you raise me up  de Lena Park – su versión en ingles- War of Heart de Ruelle, incluso llegue a pensar en tomar la canción _“Yuri on Ice”_ para mi programa durante un momento de desesperación pero, si hacia eso, sin duda mi plan se vendría abajo sin siquiera comenzar.

Solté un largo suspiro, llevando mis manos hacia mi cabeza para sacudir mis cabellos en forma de protesta. Dirigí mi vista hacia el cajón izquierdo del escritorio, de donde extraje una carpeta color rosa y sacar las hojas que guardaba. En ella había diseños de trajes que quisiera un día poder confeccionar – si tenía suerte-, viejos escritos de pensamientos –como si de un diario se tratara- y, letras de canciones que, cuando tenía once años, había escrito en momentos de desahogo emocional.

Ver aquellas letras simplemente me lleno de una melancolía que creía que hace mucho había encerrado bajo llave. Guarde nuevamente las hojas dentro de la carpeta, dejándola a lado de la portátil. Me apoye sobre el escritorio, dejando descansar mi cabeza sobre la fría superficie del mismo. Mis ojos se sentía pesados, mi cabeza no podía concentrarse más en aquella búsqueda sin resultados próximos, mi cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a relajarse.

Lentamente caí en la profundidad de los brazos de Morfeo.

 

 **つづく** **/ Continuara....**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, gracias por sus comentarios no pensé que a algunas personas les llegase a interesar esta historia pero me alegra saber que así fue.
> 
> Como pueden ver este capítulo es tres meses después de que Krul acepta participar y si, está siguiendo el patrón del anime ya que en el capítulo 4 ya habían pasado casi ocho meses (?)
> 
> Este capítulo debía subirlo en enero pero por diversas causas lo atrase, aparte por que llego la inspiración para otras historias y bueno.
> 
> El próximo martes actualizo la segunda parte del segundo capítulo por que, cuando me quedan muy largo los divido xD
> 
> Muchas gracias, nos vemos.
> 
> PD: ¿Les inquieto la actitud de Amy respecto a su hermano Jon?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	5. Shinchoku (Avances)  -Parte II-

_Los cálidos brazos de mi madre me rodeaban, protegiéndome del frio de aquel invierno en Japón. La nieve había cubierto todo cuando estuviera a su paso, dejando tras de sí un hermoso paisaje de blanco inmaculado. Mi abuela acariciaba mi cabeza con suavidad, algo que me hacia sonreír mientras mis mejillas se tornaban de color carmín. Mi tía Mary cambiaba los canales de la televisión, buscando alguna programación que fuera de su agrado. Mi abuelo no estaba con nosotros en la sala, puesto que estaba en la recepción, sacando las cuentas del día._

_\- Mary deja de cambiar de canal constantemente – dijo mi madre._

_\- No hay nada que ver así que busco algo que nos entretenga._

_\- Solo no pongas algo que perturbe la mente de mi hija._

_\- Dudo que ver una película romántica perturbe su mente Yuri – alzando una ceja mientras observaba a mi madre._

_\- Solo la protejo._

_\- Lo sé, pero no siempre podrás hacerlo._

_No sabía a qué se refería mi tía, simplemente alce mi cabeza para encontrarme con los ojos de mi madre, le dedique una sonrisa y ella me correspondió abrazándome con más fuerza, dejando un suave beso sobre mi cabeza._

_La televisión finalmente queda fija en un canal, la transmisión es una vieja serie que, según palabras de mi tía, fue hecha en corea, el capitulo que están proyectando es el final de la misma, donde la pareja después de todo se casa y, tras emitir los créditos, una imagen de la pareja sonriendo y sosteniendo a un bebe entre sus brazos se hace presente._

_\- Vaya, se casan nuevamente y tienen un hijo, por un instante pensé que su final sería distinto – mi tía tomo su vaso con agua para beber de él._

_\- Comúnmente las series de amor terminan con las parejas siendo padres – agrego mi madre._

_Ante aquellas palabras y la imagen feliz de aquella familia, me remuevo entre los brazos de mi madre, quien baja la mirada al notar mi inquietud._

_\- ¿Pasa algo Krul? – Pregunto - ¿Te sientes mal?_

_Negué con la cabeza mientras agachaba la cabeza._

_\- ¿Qué pasa?_

_\- Mami – le llame._

_\- ¿Dime?_

_\- ¿Cuándo va a venir papá?_

_Mi madre abrió sus ojos a su máxima expresión, abrió y cerró su boca en varias ocasiones pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Incline mi cabeza un poco ante su repentino silencio._

_\- ¿Mami?_

_\- Pronto – dijo sin emoción._

_\- ¿Cuándo?_

_\- Sabes que está trabajando mi amor._

_\- Pero… Quiero conocerle – afirme con tristeza - quiero que me abrace y que juegue conmigo – insistí._

_\- Krul… Escucha…_

_\- ¿Por qué no viene? –Seguí preguntado - ¿No me quiere?_

_Mi madre se mordió el labio inferior, me abrazo fuertemente para soltarme segundos después, envolviéndome en la manta para levantarse de su lugar y salir de la sala. Mi abuela me abrazo mientras observaba como mi tía salía tras mi madre segundos después._

_\- Abuela – le llame haciendo que regresara a verme - ¿Hice algo malo?_

_\- No mi cielo, tú no has hecho nada malo._

_\- Entonces ¿Por qué mami se fue?_

_\- Seguro se sintió mal y fue a la cocina por medicina – aseguro –mejor cambiamos de canal y vemos algo que te guste ¿si? – tomando el control para cambiar los canales del televisor._

_Mi abuela cambiaba los canales con calma, pasando desde noticieros, películas cómicas, programas de concursos y canales de deportes, siendo este ultimo el cual había llamado mi atención, puesto que en él se transmitía una competencia de patinaje artístico, deporte que desde que lo había visto me había fascinado. Sobre todo cuando veía a mi madre salir en televisión sobre el hielo._

_\- Abuela… Déjalo – dije con emoción a lo que ella simplemente asintió, dejando el control remoto sobre la mesa._

_Los patinadores que aparecían sobre hielo se movían de forma cautivadora, y hielo bajo sus pies brillaba como si fuera un hermoso cristal. Mis ojos se iluminaron por completo cuando Yuri o como le dacia mi tía Yurio, aparecía en escena, moviéndose ágilmente sobre el hielo, con una música fuerte pero a la vez provocativa._

_\- ¡Abuela es Yurio!_

_\- Si mi amor, es el – abrazándome con suavidad._

_Las rutinas seguían presentándose hasta que, la persona que más admiraba después de mi madre, apareció en escena, con aquel cabello como la plata y ojos azules cristalinos, aquel al que llamaban la leyenda viviente._

_\- ¡Viktor! – alce mis manos por la emoción._

_\- Veo que te gusta mucho Viktor – asentí._

_\- Si, me gusta mucho es mi ídolo, aunque dicen que pronto se retirara – baje la vista._

_\- Todo tiene un fin Krul y si él decidió retirarse es por que ya es tiempo._

_La rutina de Viktor siguió proyectándose hasta que finalizo con su famoso flip, un salto que muchas veces le había visto a mi madre hacer en las competencias por televisión. Con tal emoción, Me levante de mi asiento para correr hacia la cocina, con la intención de decirle a mi madre que Viktor había salido en la televisión. Estaba por llegar cuando la voz de tía Mary se escucho fuerte y claro, me detuvo en la entrada, cuidando que no me vieran para escuchar lo que decían._

_\- Yuri no puedes seguir así – dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_\- ¿Así como? – apretando con fuerza la barra._

_\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, no puedes seguir mintiéndole._

_\- ¿Y qué quieres que le diga Mary?_

_\- La verdad, Krul está creciendo, conforme pase el tiempo sus pregonas irán aumentando y entre mas calles, entre más secretos guardes, ella podría guardarte resentimiento por eso – declaro  con el ceño levemente fruncido._

_\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Muchas veces he querido decirle pero… - irguiéndose nuevamente para encarar a mi tía – no sé cómo hacerlo sin que la lastime._

_\- Tiene derecho de saberlo._

_\- ¿Crees que la haga feliz? ¿Qué le hará bien saber quién es el hombre con el cual sueña cada noche, el cual dibuja constantemente sin saber cuál es su rostro?_

_\- Yuri, lo sé… Pero callándote no le estas protegiendo – aclaro – quien se protege del dolor eres tú._

_\- Lo sé – confeso – ¿Pero qué quieres que haga Mary? ¿Qué le diga que su padres nos dejo? ¿Quieres que le diga que la leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico, Viktor Nikiforov es su padre?_

_\- Viktor es mi papá – pregunte entrando en la cocina al escuchar aquella revelación._

_Mi madre y mi tía regresaron a verme, mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, hecho que hizo que mi madre se moviera de su lugar para estrecharme entre sus brazos._

_\- Mi papa… ¿Nos dejo por mi culpa? – dije entre lagrimas._

_\- No, no digas eso mi amor – soltándome para llevar su mano hacia mi rostro y limpiar mis lagrimas – tu no tuviste la culpa._

_\- ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué me dejo?_

_\- Por qué no tuve el valor para ir por el – susurro._

_Me abrace al cuerpo de mi madre, me devolvió el abrazo con algo más de fuerza mientras ambos, temblando por las emociones que nos invadían, dejábamos que las lagrimas cayeran sin poder evitarlo._

_“Krul…”_

_“Krul…”_

\- ¡Krulcifer!

Me levante de golpe sobre mi asiento, gire mi rostro a ambos lados por la repentina sorpresa de aquel grito. Parpadee en varias ocasiones, tratando que mi vista lograra enfocar su entorno, me estire ligeramente haciendo que mis articulaciones se resintieran por aquel movimiento.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunte soltando un bostezo.

\- Las ocho de la mañana – contesto Amy, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Ya es de día? – me gire sobre la silla para ver por la ventana.

\- Lo es, te quedaste dormida sobre el escritorio.

Me talle los ojos con la intención de alejar la somnolencia, sentía el cuerpo pensado y entumido por la forma tan incómoda en la que había dormido. Me levante con pesar solo para dejarme caer sobre la cama, donde el sueño comenzaba a invadirme nuevamente.

\- Krulcifer – me llamo – no puedes volver a dormirte, Yuri-san y los demás nos esperan para el desayuno.

\- Cinco minutos más –susurre adormecida.

\- Tu lo quisiste – le escuche decir – Yu-chan… Ataca.

Por un minuto pensé que Yu-chan no obedecería tal orden, después de todo yo era quien lo cuidaba y alimentaba día tras días, jamás me traicionaría… Eso creí. Cuando sentí como un peso extra se subía a mi espalda y comenzaba  mover sus patitas sobre mi espalda, como si estuviera escavando sobre la tierra.

\- ¡Yu-chan me has traicionado! – declare.

\- No, el solo hace que te levantes, es hora de ir a bañarnos.

\- ¡Esta bien, ya entendí! – dije tratando de levantarme, Yu-chan dio un pequeño salto para estar nuevamente sobre suelo firme.

\- Me adelantare – tomando la toalla sobre el perchero que había utilizado el día anterior y saliendo de la habitación tras ello.

\- Si – soltando un ligero bostezo.

Me gire sobre la cama para reincorporarme y quedar entada sobre la orilla de la misma, por unos segundos respire profundamente, tratando de alejar el sueño que aun tenia. Me levante sin ganas para acercarme al buro y sacar una toalla limpia.

\- Yu-chan – el volteo a verme moviendo su cola-  ve con mama, estoy segura que ya debe tener tu desayuno – mi pequeña mascota ladro alegremente, saliendo con prisa de la habitación.

Coloque la toalla sobre mi hombro, cerré el cajón de donde extraje la tolla y Salí del cuarto en dirección al baño.

 

Cuando ambas bajamos todos ya estaban desayunando, Yu-chan estaba en un rincón jugando con uno de sus muñecos alegremente, Mi madre estaba hablando de algún tema relacionado con el negocio con mis abuelos mientras que mi tía Mary platicaba con Minako-sensei quien, por la ara que tenia, seguramente la resaca aun no se le pasaba del todo. Nos acercamos lentamente hasta sentarnos a lados de mi madre, al percatarse de nuestra presencia nos dedico una suave sonrisa.

\- Buenos días – saludo.

\- Buenos días – dijimos al unisonó.

\- Seguramente tienen hambre, el día de hoy preparamos panqueques con miel y jugo de naranja a menos que quieran algo más.

\- ¡Malteada de chocolate! – dije emocionada.

\- Krul – me llamo Amy.

\- … - No hable simplemente la regrese a ver con un ruego silencioso tras mis ojos.

\- … - ella simplemente suspiro a modo de respuesta – Esta bien.

\- Veo que Amy cuida mucho lo que comes – mi madre rio ligeramente.

\- Seré una nutrióloga cuando termine mi carrera así que, mantener el balance alimenticio de las personas que me son importantes es de mi prioridad.

Mi madre asintió, levantándose de su lugar para ir a la cocina y prepararnos el desayuno.

Tras unos minutos regreso, colocándonos frente a ambas un plato con humeantes panqueques bañados con miel, una malteada de chocolate con mi nombre escrito y un jugo de naranja para Amy. El desayuno continúo con calma, la televisión proyectaba noticias de deportes, mis abuelos seguían hablando con mi madre, Minako-sensei se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa, siendo mi tía quien le colocara una frazada encima de su cuerpo mientras ella regresaba a sus tareas.

Mi celular sonó cuando varios mensajes comenzaron a entrar. Tío Phichit envió un video de él saludándonos a lado de Tío Seung, Tío Chris nos felicitaba en navidad y que pronto volvería a Japón a lado de su novio para pasar unos días, Mika seguía pidiendo ayuda para deshacerse de sus primos. Varias risas después, guarde el celular y termine el desayuno.

Estaba por levantarme cuando una noticia en la televisión capto no solo mi atención sino la de todos, en el reportaje mencionaban a Emilia –para mi mala suerte- y la preparación que estaba teniendo en estados unidos para el próximo Gran Prix Junior, así como la persona que finalmente seria su entrenador.

_“Dígame señorita Emilia, ¿cómo se siente que el famoso ex patinador Yuri Plisetsky sea ahora su entrenador?”_

_“Muy feliz, jamás imagine que el aceptara entrenarme, considerando que no soy nacida en Rusia”_

_“Y usted entrenador Plisetsky, ¿Qué puede decirnos al respecto?”_

_“Nunca tueo la intención de ser entrenador, pensé en dejar el patinaje y dedicarme a otra actividad pero, cuando vi el talento que esta joven posee, no pude evitar recordarme a mí mismo a su edad, por eso decidí aceptar cuando Viktor se negó…Estoy seguro que en estos momentos estará arrepintiéndose de haber dejado ir a una joven tan talentosa como lo es Emilia”_

La sorpresa que aquella noticia había causado no se hizo esperar, todo se mantuvo en silencio en la habitación, nadie emitía sonido alguno puesto que, nadie pensaba que Yuri decidiera entrenar a Emilia, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue saber que mi padre se había negado, no era que no me alegrara, mi padre era un excelente entrenador por algo mi madre se volvió mejor de lo que era, exploto el talento latente en él pero, ¿Por qué se negó? ¿Habrá pasado algo que le hizo negarse de ese modo? ¿Quizás le recuerda a mi madre el entrenar a alguien más?

 _“Estoy segura que ganare”_ escuche decir _“No importa con quien compita, daré todo lo que tengo para ganar la medalla de oro”_

 _“Ganar la medalla de oro”_ se repetía en mi mente como un fuerte eco, _“Una moyashi como tú, no puede vencerme”_ Aquella frase retumbo en mi mente ¿Por qué lo recordaba justo ahora?

\- Krul – el tacto de la mano de Amy me regreso a la realidad.

\- ¿He?

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, no es nada solo me sorprendió la noticia – reí nerviosamente

\- No sabía que Yurio se volvería entrenador mucho menos que Viktor se negó – declaro mi madre.

\- Quizás mi padre… No quiera volver a entrenar a nadie – susurre.

\- Puede ser.

La incomodidad se hizo presente en el lugar, ¿Por qué siempre que mencionaban a mi padre todo se vuelve de ese modo? Entiendo que a mi madre le afecte el hecho de hablar de él pero, ¿Cómo va a superarlo si siempre va a huir de él? Por un minuto tuve la intención de hablar con él y decirle que no podía sentirse incomodo por nombrarlo pero,  el sonido de un celular rompió la  tensión.

\- Es mi celular – confeso Amy.

\- Contesta – afirme – deben ser tus padres.

Asintió dando clic en la opción de contestar.

\- Mamá… Si... ¿Ya volvieron? Si claro estaré ahí… Nos vemos en casa – colgó.

\- ¿Volvieron tus padres?

\- Si, el accidente de mi tía no era grave, regresaron porque ella les pidio que lo hicieran ya que yo estaba sola.

\- Entonces te acompañare hasta el puente.

Ambas nos levantamos de nuestro lugar para dirigirnos a mi cuarto y traer las cosas que Amy había dejado en él. No tardamos más que diez minutos en alistarnos para salir de la casa, recordándole a mi madre que no abrieran los regalos hasta que volviera, al menos quería sorprenderme al recibir ropa y zapatos como todos los años. Nos despedimos de todos, acariciando la cabeza de Yu-chan y partimos hacia el puente.

 

Las calles aun estaban vacías cuando comenzamos a caminar por ella, algo que asocie con la noche buena y el alcohol que muchos solían beber en ese día. El frio del ambiente no había cambiado en absoluto, las ligeras brisas rozaban nuestros rostros, provocando que nuestras narices se tornaran de color carmín. No dijimos nada durante unos minutos, el silencio entre ambas no se sentía incomodo e indiferente, era un momento de paz que ambas disfrutábamos. Pensé que aquel momento continuaría hasta despedirnos pero la voz de Amy rompió ese mutismo entre las dos.

\- Krul – dijo en un susurro - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

\- ¿Qué tipo de canción buscas?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – me detuve contemplando su rostro.

\- Me refiero, al tema de las mismas – deteniéndose frente de mí.

\- Pues… - me mordí el labio inferior, pensando detenidamente lo que contestaría – Bueno, para el programa corto quería una canción que tratara de mis padres, o mejor dicho, de mi madre.

\- ¿Yuri-san?

\- Quería una canción que fuera como un mensaje, que cuando mi padre me viera patinar, se diera cuenta que mi madre le sigue esperando y que el amor que le tiene sigue ahí.

\- ¿Y para el programa libre?

-Una canción que hablara de lo que siento por él, que le dijera de algún modo que tengo muchas cosas por decir, que quisiera estar a su lado, abrazarle… Que…- cerré mis ojos mientras apretaba con fuerza mi abrigo.

\- Entiendo – se acerco a mí y coloco su mano sobre mi hombro – estoy segura que esas melodías llevaran el mensaje que con tanto deseo quieres que lleguen a él.

\- Eso espero – conteste con una débil sonrisa.

\- Bien, cambiando a un tema más alegre – metiendo su mano en su bolsa mientras con la otra sostenía las demás – Esto es para ti – mostrándome una pequeña cajita color azul.

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Si, es mi regalo de navidad.

Tome la pequeña caja que me ofrecía, con cuidado comencé a abrirla, quitando el papel regalo que la envolvía, una vez termine no pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par por su contenido.

\- Amy.

\- Espero que te de buena suerte durante la competición.

El prendedor de cabello que Amy me había obsequiado tenía la forma de pequeñas hojas entrelazadas, el contorno era de oro solido, las hojas eran de plata en su mayoría salvo las que estaban a los lados que eran piedras azules.

 - Es hermoso –declare con una sonrisa.

\- Pensé que podrías usarlo en tu cabello durante alguno de tus programas.

\- Claro – alzando mis brazos para rodearla con ellos y abrazarla fuertemente – gracias.

\- De nada - correspondió el abrazo – es hora de irnos – confeso soltándome.

\- Tienes razón.

Caminamos con calma durante el resto del trayecto, mientras hablábamos de lo que haríamos tras finalizar las vacaciones. El momento se hizo corto cuando llegamos a nuestro destino y tuvimos que despedirnos.

\- Nos vemos después.

\- Si, te llamare en la noche para ver como la búsqueda.

\- Claro.

Se despidió, comenzando a alejarse de mí. Mantuve mi vista sobre su figura hasta que, de pronto se detuvo para girarse sobre sus pies y regresar a verme.

\- Krul.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Olvide decírtelo pero, no podre ir a verte ni ayudarte durante el entrenamiento en Ice Castle.

-¿He? ¿Por qué? – pregunte con sorpresa.

\- Recordé que tengo algunas cosas que hacer referentes al negocio familiar, me temo que no tendré tiempo al menos durante las próximas dos semanas.

\- Oh, ya veo – baje la mirada por la noticia.

\- Esfuérzate en el entrenamiento y no comas nada fuera de tu dieta ¿entiendes?

\- Si - conteste sin ánimos.

\- Hablare con las trillizas para que vigilen tu alimentación.

-¿Ha?  ¿No confías en mí?

\- No confió en tu fuerza de voluntad – declaro sinceramente- nos vemos – girándose para proseguir con su camino.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras la observaba, los ánimos que había tenido de pronto me habían abandonado ¿Cómo se suponía que entrenara adecuadamente si ella no iba a estar? Amy era alguien fundamental en mi vida, era mi mejor amiga, quien me alentaba cuando me sentía desfallecer, quien me animaba en momentos de tristeza.

Cuando por fin la había perdido de vista me di media vuelta para regresar a casa, metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo, apretando con fuerza el regalo que Amy me había dado y el cual, me ayudaría a recordar que ella estaba a mi lado aun cuando no podría verla por un tiempo. Tenía una meta, no era momento para caer en el fondo.

 

_Dos semanas después…_

 

\- ¡Vamos Krul, hazlo de nuevo!

La voz de tío Phichit resonó en la pista, era la treceava vez que me hacia hacer el mismo salto, era la treceava vez que me caía por no poder clavarlo y era la treceava vez que la fastidiosa risa de Mika me frustraba. Me levante con esfuerzo del frio suelo de la pista, mi rostro estaba bañado en pequeñas gotas de sudor y mi respiración era errática por la constante actividad física a la que me estaba viendo sometida.

Me erguí nuevamente sobre mis pies, respirando profundamente hasta que sentí que mis pulmones volvían a funcionar correctamente. Me deslice por la pista con calma, buscando la velocidad que el salto requería, una vez la obtuve me coloque en posición y volví a intentarlo, cayendo nuevamente al suelo ante la atenta mirada de los demás, lo que me llevaba  preguntarme cada vez mas constantemente ¿Por qué no podía clavar el salto? ¿Acaso no tenia lo que se hacía falta para lograrlo?

\- Rayos – murmure, golpeando el suelo con mi puño.

\- Tomaremos un descanso Krulcifer – ordeno tío Phichit.

\- Pero… - conteste levantándome un poco del suelo – Aun no…

\- De nada servirá que sigas practicando y te lesiones por ello.

Chasque la lengua a modo de protesta, me levante con dificultad del suelo para deslizarme nuevamente por el hielo y llegar hasta la salida de la pista. Axel se acerco ofreciéndome una toalla, le dedique una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento.

\- Veo que aun no logras colocar el Salchow cuádruple.

\- Aun tengo problemas al clavarlo – confesé.

\- Ya llevas casi cuatro meses practicando y no has podido dominar ese salto ni el flip – dijo Mika a modo de broma desde unas gradas más arriba.

\- Quisiera verte a ti intentarlo Mika.

\- No gracias, mis pies solo viven para el balón.

\- El problema no es el tiempo – aseguro tío Phichit acercándose a mi – Krul dejo de patinar dos años, es lógico que tarde mas en acostumbrarse nuevamente y los saltos que trata de ejecutar son nivel alto, a muchos patinadores se les dificulta dominarlos, sobre todo el flip.

\- Tiene razón – secundo Axel – A Yuri le costó mucho dominar el flip,  no es un salto fácil de hacer.

\- Además la confianza es un factor importante – regresándome a ver – lo que me lleva a preguntarte Krul ¿piensas en algo mientras patinas?

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- A tu madre le solía pasar eso, cuando pensaba en muchas cosas durante sus programas tendía a fallar lo saltos.

\- Pues… - desviándole la mirada.

\- Esta bien – acariciando mi cabeza – entiendo que tienes muchas cosas que pensar y sobre todo en como debes ejecutar las cosas del programa pero, algo que nunca debes olvidar es en disfrutar de lo que estás haciendo, apagar tu cerebro y dejar que el hielo te guie al igual que la música…. ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente cuando patinas?

\- Pues… Que no logre conectarlos por no ser lo que esperan – confesé -  Además no me tengo mucha confianza.

\- Entiendo – me sonrió con cariño – no te preocupes, lograras conectarlos, solo necesitas practica y determinación, a mí también me costó clavar algunos saltos cuando tenía tu edad.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, créeme, incluso le pedía a celestino que los grabara así podía ver mis fallos e ir puliendo los errores cometidos.

\- No es mala idea - asegure -  seguiré practicando hasta dominarlos.

\- Veras que si, solo necesitas más confianza – guiñándome un ojo.

\- Señor Phichit hermosas palabras – hablo Mika, quien iba bajando las escaleras  hasta llegar al lugar donde estábamos –pero aun así Krul, fallas garrafalmente – comenzó a reír.

\- ¡Cállate Mika! – le grite a sabiendas que no lo hacía con mala intención.

\- Solo bromeaba – levantando sus manos como defensa – Ahora que lo noto, ¿Dónde está Amy? Últimamente no la he visto en Ice Castle.

\- La última vez que la vi, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer en los negocios de su familia.

\- A veces olvido que Amy viene de una familia acomodada.

\- Si, por eso es algo normal por su estatus social.

\- Que difícil es ser parte de una familia adinerada – dijo con sinceridad - es una suerte que nosotros seamos pobres y el dinero no nos impida realizar lo que queramos.

\- Para realizar esas cosas que queremos necesitamos dinero, so burro.

\- ¿A quién le dices burro?

\- Amy me mando un mensaje pidiendo que vaya a su casa porque quiere mostrarme algo – ignore la pregunta de Mika mientras limpiaba mi cara con la toalla que Axel me había ofrecido.

\- ¿Habrá pasado algo grave? – pregunto tío Phichit.

\- No lo sé, el mensaje no decía nada más que eso.

\- Seguro es algo referente a la escuela.

\- Eso espero.

\- Ahora que hablas de la escuela – hablo Mika - ¿Yuri-san no sospecha que después de ella vienes aquí? Lo digo porque desde que iniciaste a practicar, siempre que salimos de clases vienes directo a Ice Castle.

\- Oh, Eso…

\- Es bastante fácil de explicar – aseguro Axel – Yuri piensa que K-chan esta en nuestra casa repasando las materias.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, te explicare –levantando una pequeña libreta donde se veía la agenda de mis actividades semanales – Los lunes, miércoles y viernes K-chan repasa las clases del día y alguna materia que se le dificulte – explico – martes, jueves, sábados y unas horas del domingo practica junto a Phichit para las preliminares de los campeonatos en septiembre de este año.

\- Vaya, incluso tienes una agenda – inclino su cabeza.

\- Por eso Yuri piensa que K-chan esta con nosotras, porque de cierta manera es cierto - termino de explicar.

\- Vaya, con razón Yuri-san nunca pregunta nada acerca de donde estas Krul.

\- Tengo una excusa razonable, solo espero me siga sirviendo hasta septiembre, con lo perceptivo que es capaz se da cuenta mucho antes de lo esperado y mis planes se arruinen - confesé con pesar.

\- Bueno, supongo que por hoy dejaremos el entrenamiento Krul - dijo tío Phichit caminando hacia uno de los asientos para tomar sus cosas y comenzar a guardarlas.

\- Pero...

\- Debes descansar, Amy te espera - colocando su bolsa sobre uno de sus hombros - Mañana vuelves a la escuela, debes arreglar tus cosas, el martes continuaremos el entrenamiento, además...

\- ¿Además?

\- Aun no tienes las melodías para las rutinas, debemos tenerlas así podre ajustar las mismas - girándose para darme la espalda -Nos vemos, quede con Seung de ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena - comenzando a caminar fuera de la pista.

\- Tranquila Krul, ve a descansar, ya veremos lo de las melodías después - Axel puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

\- Entonces yo me retiro - dijo Mika pasando por mi lado.

\- No te vayas a perder.

\- Por el... Solo fue una vez, deberían dejar de creer que tengo mal sentido de la orientación - contesto con indignación.

\- Es que la tienes - afirme.

\- ... - No pudo decir nada y continuo su camino hacia la salida - Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

\- Si - conteste perdiéndole de vista una vez salió del lugar.

Mi mente se encontraba analizando cada fallo que había cometido en la pista, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Mika había dicho, cuatro meses es el tiempo que había pasado exactamente y no tenia avance alguno. En momentos así me preguntaba, si mis padres habían logrado dominar la pista de hielo ¿por qué yo no podía lograrlo?

\--------------------------------------------------------------

La casa de Amy siempre me impresionaba como si de la primera vez se tratase, la mansión que se mantenía imponente ante mí, solo las había visto en programas televisivos o doramas que pasaban en la noche. Amy vivía en una zona residencial propio de inversionistas y una que otra estrella de cine, lo cual hacia normal que uno se encontrara por esas calles a gente paseando en lujosos carros, caminando con sus perros de razas cuyo valor no podía calcular y vestidos de ropas salidas de tiendas de prestigio.

Tras haber terminado el entrenamiento había vuelto a casa, solo para darme un baño, cambiarme, tomar un poco de alimento y salí de ahí con premura, puesto que el mensaje que Amy había enviado me decía que llegara a cierta hora, y que era urgente que no llegara tarde. Por eso estaba ahí, de pie frente a las enormes puertas de su mansión, siendo observada por el guardia quien hablaba por su celular con alguien dentro de la misma.

\- De acuerdo - le escuche colgar - puede pasar señorita Yagami y disculpe la espera.

\- No se preocupe, entiendo - asentí - muchas gracias.

Comencé a caminar hacia el interior una vez las puertas se abrieron, el camino hacia la puerta principal era adornado por enormes arbustos en forma de pinos y pequeños en forma de cuadro con pequeñas flores que sobresalían en ellos. El señor Alfonso, el jardinero de la mansión me saludo cuando pase por su lado, era un hombre ya mayor pero amaba lo que hacía por lo poco que lo había tratado.

Me detuve ante las puertas hechas de roble con la intención de tocar cuando estas se abrieron, siendo Livia, la ama de llaves de la casa de Amy quien me recibiera con aquella dulce sonrisa que siempre mantenía en su rostro. Con su voz suave y calmada me invito a pasar mientras ella cerraba la puerta, mencionándome que iría a anunciar mi llegada.

Mientras ella partía admire el interior de la casa de mi mejor amiga, hermosos cuadros adornaban las paredes, objetos como vasija se encontraban sobre la pequeñas mesas y  un hermoso candelabro de cristal colgaba del techo. Camine un poco hasta llegar a los bellos sofás que estaban en el centro del lugar, donde tome asiento mientras esperaba a Amy. Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando la tierna voz del hermano menor de Amy se dejo escuchar, giré mi rostro para verle acercarse rápidamente hacia donde me encontraba siendo seguido por su madre.

\- ¡Krul-chan! - dijo emocionado Saíto.

\- Hola pequeño -  levantándome de mi asiento para colocarme de cuclillas y abrazarlo fuertemente.

\- ¿Me trajiste dulces?

\- Saíto, es de mala educación hablarle de ese modo a las visitas - le reprendió su madre.

\- Lo siento - bajando la mirada mientras yo volteaba a verla.

La madre de Amy era una hermosa mujer que rondaba los 40 años, era esbelta, de estatura promedio, ojos color jade y un hermoso cabello castaño que le llegaba a la cintura, usaba lentes desde que puedo recordar, siempre que tenía la oportunidad de verla usaba una falda pegada y un saco que resaltaba su figura, no era provocativo ya que no tenia escote alguno, era uno traje formal, como si se tratara de una ejecutiva, como las que usualmente salen en películas de acción.

\- No se preocupe señora Harada - dije sonriéndole a Saíto - No te traje nada por el momento pero, te prometo que la próxima vez te traeré una bolsa repleta de dulces.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Amy está terminando unos deberes en cuanto termine te recibirá,

\- Si, yo esperare aquí.

\- Muy bien, Saíto debes volver a tu cuarto - ordeno - aun no terminas tu tarea.

\- Mamá ¿no puedo quedarme un rato más?

\- Me temo que no, si terminas a tiempo quizás tu padre te lleve a ver esa película que has querido ver desde hace una semana ¿qué dices?

\- ¡Sí! - contesto con alegría - Nos vemos Krul-chan - besando mi mejilla izquierda, Saíto corrió escaleras arriba.

\- Veo que sigue funcionando los premios.

\- Saíto es muy joven, así que darle una recompensa por una tarea bien hecha es un buen estimulo para el - caminando hacia la sala y sentándose en el sofá que quedaba frente al mío.

\- Eso he escuchado - declare sentándome.

\- Hacia mucho que no nos visitabas ¿Como han estado tus padres? ¿Siguen viajando como de costumbre?

\- Si, siguen viajando, hace pocos días me enviaron un video mostrando los lugares que visitaron.

\- ¿Como cuáles?

 _"¡Rayos! ¿y ahora que le digo?"_ pensé tratando de encontrar alguna forma de contestarle.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, nada... Mmm... Visitaron.... Grecia y Rumania.

\- Oh, que interesante, Grecia es conocida por su historia y cultura ¿qué les gusto de ese lugar?

\- Pues... Como usted dijo su cultura, sobre todo la mitología, todo acerca de los dioses que veneraban y lo que representaban para ellos, sí, eso.

\- ¿Y qué piensan de la agricultura? Ya que representa un papel muy importante en su economía, seguro encontraron fascinante él como se desarrolla en ese lugar.

 _"Dios, estoy acabada"_ pensé _"Amy, sálvame"_

Abrí en varias ocasiones mi boca pero ningún sonido provenía de ella, ¿que se suponía que debía responder? no conocía nada acerca de la economía de mi país, mucho menos sabría contestarle de un país extranjero. Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de la señor Harada, esperando por una respuesta de mi parte que, de antemano sabia, no iba a obtener.

_"Estoy frita..."_

No supe si fue la suerte o si alguna deidad había escuchado mi sufrimiento pero, Livia apareció nuevamente bajando por la enorme escalinata que estaba a lado nuestro. Se acerco con calma hasta quedar a mi lado y en un suave susurro me indico que Amy podía recibirme en el salón de música, asentí ante la información levantándome segundos después.

\- Me retiro señora Harada, fue un gusto hablar con  usted.

\- El gusto fue mío Krulcifer - levantándose ella también - Livia, llévame un té al despacho y no me pases ninguna llamada al menos que sea importante.

\- Como ordene señora.

\- Nos vemos Krulcifer, espero que el tiempo que compartan sea provechoso - dijo antes de caminar hacia la salida de la sala.

Mantuve la mirada fija en su figura hasta que finalmente la perdí de vista, la voz de Livia me llamo para indicarme que la siguiera a un pasillo contrario por donde la madre de Amy había salido. Caminamos en silencio, observaba cada cuadro que había en ese lugar, algunos eran hermosos paisajes otros, eran figuras a las que no les encontraba forma alguna. Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta color café oscuro, de donde provenía la hermosa melodía de un piano.

\- Espere aquí - dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando en la habitación.

La melodía seguía sonando, aun cuando Livia había entrado esta no se detuvo en cambio, la pieza había cambiado por una que me era familiar.

\- Puede pasar - indico moviéndose para que pudiera pasar.

\- Gracias.

Entre en la habitación mientras Livia cerraba la puerta tras de mí, recorrí con la mirada el lugar hasta que enfoque la silueta de Amy. Se encontraba sentada frente al piano y, tal como lo imaginaba, era quien tocaba aquella dulce melodía que se me hacia familiar. Me acerque despacio hacia ella sin decir palabra alguna, después de todo ella ya estaba al tanto de mi presencia en la habitación. Cuando llegue hasta ella me senté a su lado, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho cuando me mostraba las melodías que había aprendido.

La melodía siguió su curso, era una canción con un triste mensaje hacia un amor al que se le deja, una melodía que transmitía los sentimientos de dolor de la protagonista y decide ser feliz sin esa persona. Cuando escucho como la misma se acerca al final, la letra de la misma comienza aparecer en mi mente, comenzando a cantarla sin poder evitarlo.

\- _La realidad me entristeció, no me duro ser feliz, piensas solo en ti, duele ver la realidad...  es el final  ni me intentes buscar..._

Las ultimas notas se dejan escuchar hasta que finalmente el silencio vuelve apoderarse del lugar. Amy retira sus manos de las teclas para regresar a verme con una suave sonrisa.

\- Hoy debe ser un día de fiesta, llegaste temprano - emitiendo una pequeña risa.

\- Muy graciosa - conteste inflando ligeramente mis mejillas.

\- Así te vas a poner si sigues comiendo como ballena - aseguro levantándose de su lugar.

\- ¡No parezco ballena!

\- Lo que digas Moby-Dick.

Me cruce de brazos con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza, yo no tenía el aspecto de una ballena... ¿O sí? comencé a tocarme el estomago en busca de alguna protuberancia.

\- Perdón por mandarte ese mensaje tan temprano – escuche decir – pero necesitaba mostrarte algo antes de volver a clases – caminando nuevamente hacia donde me encontraba con una pequeña carpeta entre sus manos.

\- No te preocupes, si me mandaste ese mensaje significa que es algo importante – declare.

\- Es… Algo así – se sentó a mi lado abriendo la carpeta donde podía ver unas partituras escritas a mano.

\- ¿Esas partituras?

\- Es algo en lo que he estado trabajando – giro su rostro para verme - ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías una melodía que hablara de los sentimientos de Yuri-san hacia Viktor?

\- Si, es una melodía para el programa corto.

\- Quiero que escuches atentamente lo que tocare y… cantare.

\- … - asentí.

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que escuche cantar a Amy, quizás había pasado un considerable tiempo que mi mente había borrado todo rastro de recuerdo acerca de cómo sonaba su voz al entonar, por tal motivo al saber que volvería a escucharla resultaba en una grata sorpresa. Observo con cuidado como sus manos se acercan a las teclas del piano y sus dedos comienzan a crear aquella magia llamada música. Los acordes que suenan resultan en una melodía suave pero a la vez cargada de cierta melancolía y tristeza, lo cual me hace pensar que la letra que le acompaña, el mensaje que debe transmitir, era todo menos una canción de alegre reencuentro.

_Everywhere I look, I turn, it seems that you are there_

_Everyone I leave, I learn that they cannot compare_

_Everything I see, I do, I touch, I think of you_

_Every little thing in life, It leaves me so confused._

La voz de Amy comienza a sonar en la habitación, cada palabra que comienza a entonar me confirma que mis pensamientos eran acertados, la letra habla de una persona que a perdido a alguien, que le recuerda allá a donde va, la confusión que siente al verse perdida… Una letra que me resulta ligeramente familiar de algún modo.

_Oh, everything was so, so clear before we tore apart_

_Now all my passion's trapped inside_

_This lonely broken heart_

Un Corazón roto… ¿Cuantas letras hablan de una separación donde uno amo mas al otro? Cuando entrego todo su ser, perdiendo a aquella persona por un error por parte de ambos…

_So if you ask, if you must know_

_I'll tell you, here's the truth_

_If you ask, if you must know_

_I wouldn't lie to you_

_If you ask, if you must know_

_I'll tell you, here's the truth_

_Do I love you? Love you, still?_

_The truth is..._

_I do_

El coro me resulta familiar… La letra habla exactamente de lo que he buscado durante tanto tiempo, una canción cuyos acordes llevan la melancolía y la tristeza de un sentimiento roto y una plegaria por volver a un suave reencuentro.

_Now without you here, the sky turned a new shade of clear_

_A new rain of tears_

_And without you here, my body's a lonely frontier_

_An ocean of fears_

Esa letra representaba lo que mi madre seguía sintiendo por mi padre… ¿Cómo es que Amy había encontrado algo así?

 

_So if you ask, if you must know_

_I'll tell you, here's the truth_

_If you ask, if you must know_

_I wouldn't lie to you_

_If you ask, if you must know_

_I'll tell you, here's the truth_

_Do I love you? Love you, still?_

Definitivamente la letra era familiar, la conocía de algún lado… Mi mente comienza a buscar el lugar donde la había leído, el origen de esa letra era personal, de algún modo lo sabia has que, tras mucho pensarlo y tras escuchar nuevamente la estrofa de aquella melancólica canción, logro ubicar el origen de la misma, lo cual provoca que mis ojos se humedezcan, dejando caer ligeras lagrimas por aquel descubrimiento.

 

_The truth is..._

_I do_

 

 

Los últimos acordes del piano se escuchan hasta que finalmente se apagan cuando Amy aleja sus manos de las teclas de mismo. Escucho como respira profundamente antes de girar su cabeza y regresar a ver mi rostro el cual, aun no sale del asombro.

 

\- Se que debí pedir tu autorización para esto pero, creo que no debes seguir buscando algo que desde hace mucho tenias guardado en tu cajón.

 

\- ¿Cuándo…?

 

\- En navidad – confeso - desperté y me di cuenta que estabas dormida sobre el escritorio, así que estaba por despertarte cuando note la carpeta a lado tuyo, las hojas estaban mal ordenadas así que lo abrí para meterlas como debían cuando la hoja donde estaba la letra cayó al suelo y no puede evitar leerla.

 

-…

\- Comprendo si estas molesta.

Negué con un movimiento de mi cabeza, limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano derecha.

\- Krul.

\- No lo estoy – conteste – simplemente… Nunca creí que algo como una vieja letra escrita por una chica de once años pudiese… Transmitir tanto a lado de una melodía.

\- Se que quizá no deseas utilizarla pero… ¿Podrías pensarlo? Utilizarla en tu programa corto – me sugirió con una suave sonrisa -  sin duda el mensaje que transmite le llegara a la persona que va dedicada.

Una vez los rastros de las lagrimas caídas había desaparecido, una suave sonrisa floreció en mi rostro. Apoye mi aveza en el hombro de mi mejor amiga, llevando mi mano derecha para tomar la suya.

\- No tengo que pensar nada – declare – es lo que necesito.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si, ahora entiendo –apretando con fuerza mi agarre sobre su muñeca – era esto lo que estabas haciendo durante todo este tiempo ¿no es así?

\- Creí que podría ayudarte con esto, de algo debían servir las clases de música que mis padres me pagan cada mes desde que tengo memoria – soltando una leve risa.

\- Muchas Gracias Amy – apoyo su cabeza sobre la mía.

\- De nada – contesto, correspondiendo el agarre entre nuestras manos.

\- Solo queda un pequeño inconveniente – dije con preocupación.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

\- Aun tengo que buscar una melodía para el programa libre.

Escuche la suave risa de Amy cerca de mi oído.

\- Creo que tengo lo que necesitas.

 

 

Corríamos frenéticamente por las calles de la ajetreada ciudad, las clases habían terminado hacia menos de diez minutos pero, nada mas la campana había anunciado el término de estas, los tres habíamos salido con premura fuera de las instalaciones de la escuela. Esquivábamos a cualquier persona que nos cruzáramos, escuchando alguna que otra maldición por parte de estas cuando chocábamos con alguna de ellas.

 

La emoción que me inundaba era tal, que el cansancio al que mi cuerpos e estaba viendo impuesto no me molesto, necesitaba llegar a Ice Castle tan rápido como me fuera posible, aun cuando sabía que Amy y Mika me seguían el paso con esfuerzo.

 

\- ¡Hey! ¡Princesa de las carreras, no deberíamos descansar un poco! – exclamo mika con esfuerzo.

 

\- Descansare cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino – declare con firmeza.

\- ¿Es en serio? – Pregunto – Amy…

\- No puedo creer que alguien que se queja por correr un poco desea volverse profesional en el soccer.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Lo que oíste, para dicho deporte necesitas buena condición física y tu.. – Mirándole de arriba abajo – no la tienes.

\- ¿Y tu si?

\- Yo estoy acostumbrada a correr desde que tengo memoria – aumento la velocidad para alcanzarme mientras Mika se quedaba a pocos metros tras de nosotros.

\- ¡Espérenme!

El tiempo que estuvimos corriendo fue relativo, puesto que ninguno de nosotros se detuvo a ver el celular y calcularlo. Cuando vimos las escaleras de Ice Castle frente a nosotros apresuramos el paso con las pocas fuerzas que aun manteníamos, subimos las gradas de dos en dos, dejándonos caer al suelo cuando abrimos las puertas y el aire acondicionado del interior nos golpeo de pronto.

\- Puedo preguntar ¿que sucedio? – pregunto Tía Yuko al vernos tirados en el suelo.

\- Corrimos… - dije en un jadeo.

\- Desde la…- continuo Amy.

\- Escuela – finalizo la oración Mika dejando caer su cabeza en el suelo.

Tía Yuko nos sonrió divertida, saliendo detrás del mostrador para ir por unas botellas de agua, los cuales nos ofreció una vez regreso.

\- Gracias – tomando el bote de agua para beber su contenido casi de forma inmediata.

\- Muchas Gracias Yuko-san – Amy le agradeció con un asentimiento de su cabeza, abriendo la botella y bebiendo de ella con calma.

\- ¡Agua! – Mika se levanto de golpe del suelo para tomar la botella de agua, abriéndola con prisa y tomando el contenido de un  solo golpe - ¡He vuelto a vivir!

\- Mínimo agradécele Mika – Amy tomo un sorbo de su botella de agua.

\- … - Frunció el ceño – Gracias Yuko-san.

Rodé los ojos ante el comportamiento de Mika.

\- Tía Yuko  - le llame - ¿Tío Phichit está aquí? Llame a su celular pero no me atiende y en casa no ha ido de visita.

\- Phichit y Seung están en la pista practicando un poco.

\- Que bien – dije levantándome con esfuerzo del suelo – Ahora vuelvo.

Comencé a caminar hacia el interior del edificio, hasta que divise a lo lejos la enorme pista de hielo, donde mis tíos practicaban saltos y piruetas, no había música que les acompañase, solo eran ellos dos, creando música con sus cuerpos. Una suave sonrisa aprecio en mi rostro al verlos, con cuidado baje la escalinata hasta que llegue al final de estas, acercándome con prisa hacia la cornisa donde apoye mis manos.

\- ¡Tíos!

Ambos se detuvieron para voltear a verme.-

\- ¿Krul? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Tío Phichit deslizándose por la pista para acercarse a la cornisa.

\- Les pedí de favor a las trillizas que me suspendieran por hoy las tutorías para venir a verles.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? -  Tío Seung hablo acercándose a ambos.

\- No, bueno… Si…

\- Krul – Tío Phichit me dedico una mirada de confusión.

\- Encontré dos melodías que quizás podría utilizar para los programas y… Bueno… - comencé a jugar con mis dedos.

\- ¿Quieres que las escuchemos?

Asentí ante la pregunta de tío Seung.

\- Muéstranos – alzando su mano.

Comencé a hurgar en el interior de mi mochila hasta que encontré mi celular, sacándolo junto a mis auriculares. Ambos tomaron cada extremo de los mismos, mientras yo buscaba en la lista de las canciones las melodías que buscaba, una vez las encontré de un clic en el botón iniciar y la música comenzó a sonar. Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, escuchando la música que les ofrecía, cuando el tiempo de las mismas termino, ambos abrieron sus ojos, quitándose los auriculares segundos después.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Te hare una sola pregunta Krul – dijo tío Phichit.

\- ¿Si?

\- Estas melodías… ¿Te identificas con ellas?

-…

\- Quiero decir, estas melodías… ¿Sientes que transmiten el mensaje que quiere dar a conocer con tus rutinas?

\- Si – dije con firmeza – quería un programa que reflejara la tristeza que tanto mi madre y yo hemos sentido sin papá, quiero que él pueda escuchar mis palabras aun cuando no sepa que son para él.

\- Muy bien… Entonces – moviéndose para dejar libre la entrada – es momento de practicar.

Las horas en Ice Castle pasaron con lentitud,  mis tíos cambiaban los movimientos de las rutinas para adecuarlos a las nuevas melodías que después de cuatro meses había podido encontrar. Desde el exterior de la pista las personas que consideraba importantes en mi vida observaban como me deslizaba por la pista, animándome cuando lograba hacer un salto y burlándose cuando fallaba en uno –cortesía de Mika -. 

Cuando menos lo supe el reloj marcaba las siete de la noche, razón por la cual tuvimos que detener el entrenamiento, puesto que mi madre se  preguntaría por que no había llegado a casa – ya que las tutoría terminaban a las siete en punto-.

\- Es todo por hoy, continuaremos el jueves en la tarde.

\- Si – le conteste si animo a tío Phichit, dos días seguidos de tutoría no eran un lindo escenario.

\- Cierto Krul – dirigí mi vista hacia su rostro - ¿ya elegiste el tema de tu patinaje?

-… - lo observe por unos minutos antes de sonreír – es un secreto.

\- ¿No nos lo dirás?

\- No, lo sabrán hasta que haya ganado las preliminares.

\- Supongo que no puedo insistir.

\- Pues no – solté una ligera risa.

\- ¿Ya le diste un nombre a la canción que Amy grabo?

\- Si…-levantando mi celular donde el nombre de la canción se podía leer.

\- _The truth is_ – leyó en voz baja – el nombre perfecto – agrego.

Poco a poco la pista se fue vaciando hasta que ninguno de nosotros estuvo en el lugar, lentamente las luces se fueron apagando hasta que quedo todo en penumbras. Pero para mí… las luces de la pista de patinaje brillaban más que nunca.

 

**つづく** **/ Continuara....**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, aquí una nueva entrega de esta historia.
> 
>  
> 
> Debo aclarar, esta historia es en un 99% de la hija de Yuri y Viktor, por lo cual muchos se sientan extraños al no verlos a ellos salir tanto como en el anime, recordemos que aquí la protagonista es al hija, es como en otras series cuando sacan secuelas y los protagonistas son los hijos de los protagonistas de la serie anterior.
> 
>  
> 
> Tipo Naruto con Boruto -la cual ni quisiera mencionar pero ya que - entonces todo es bajo su percepción la cual puede ser muy madura, muy infantil, muy melancólica, es un chica de catorce años cuyo único sueño es volver a tener a su familia reunida. No es perfecta, tiene problemas como cualquier adolescente, puede cambiar de ánimo muy rápido dependiendo de las circunstancias y eso la hace madurar.
> 
>  
> 
> Acerca de la canción, tarde mucho en decidirme cual elegir ya que no encontraba una que se ajustara al tiempo ni lo que quería que transmitiera hasta que, sin querer, escuchando canciones de Final Fantasy habidas en mi carpeta de música encontré la posteada en el fic, Se llama tal como Krul indico y la canta Kristine Sa, es del OST de FFX-2  por si gustan buscarla en Youtube y escucharla.
> 
>  
> 
> Agradezco los comentarios, me hacen sentir feliz de que a esas personitas les guste esta historia que seguro pasara por miles de giros argumentales.
> 
> Sobre todo a Io-chan Ao-sama, tus preciosos comentarios me hacen reír y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo x3
> 
>  
> 
> Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, nos vemos.


End file.
